Harry Potter and the Quest for Fulfilment
by sweetserenitymoon
Summary: Harry is about to embark on his journey to destroy Voldemort for good. But he has a summer to endure before making a final decision about going back to school... and his feelings for Ginny. Meanwhile Ron and Hermione face a challenge of their own...
1. Realisations and Revelations

Chapter One: Realisations and Revelations 

It was a peaceful night in the middle of summer and all the inhabitants of Privet drive were sleeping. The only sign of life was one lone figure staring out of an upstairs window at Number Four. The figure was a young man named Harry Potter and he was deep in thought, staring blankly out in to space. Harry's summer hadn't been as bad as he'd thought mainly because his Uncle Vernon, Aunt Petunia and Cousin Dudley had decided to take a holiday in Majorca, which amazingly enough, left Harry with the house to himself. The Dursley's had picked him up from the school train but had left the day after his return. Harry had sent his owl Hedwig to his two best friends, asking if they would come and spend part of the summer with him. They had both accepted. One of these friends, Ron Weasley, was snoring behind him, and the other, Hermione Granger, he could only assume was asleep in the spare bedroom down the hall.

Harry had been though a lot in the past month. He has lost his mentor Albus Dumbledore at the hands of a person he had always hated and he had also broken up with Ginny Weasley, Ron's sister, who was the only girl who had ever made him happy. It was with Ginny that Harry's thoughts currently resided. She had not cried when Harry had told her they could no longer be together. She understood why he had no other choice. It was for the best. Now however, he wasn't so sure. He wanted to protect her from Lord Voldemort, the most feared dark wizard for over a century. The one Harry had to destroy. Voldemort had already used Ginny to get to him, way back in his second year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and they hadn't even been that close back then. Harry could not imagine what Voldemort would do to her if he knew how he felt about Ginny now.

Harry was lost in thought trying to formulate a plan so that he could be with Ginny, but also protect her. He didn't even hear the door to his bedroom open as a shortish girl with bushy brown hair waring a purple nightdress entered.

"Harry" she said.

He jumped and turned around. "Hermione" he said relieved that it was his friend and not his imagination.

"Sorry I startled you. I knew you'd be awake. Do you want to go downstairs and have a cup of tea? I can't sleep either." She answered, casting a loving glance at Ron's sleeping form.

"Yeah ok," Harry replied nodding his head as well.

They walked down the stairs together in to the kitchen. Harry made a move to turn on the kettle.

"Here Harry," Hermione said producing a tray with two cups, a pot of tea and a small plate of biscuits out of thin air.

He went and joined Hermione at the table. "So why can't you sleep?" Harry asked before Hermione could ask him the very same question. He had spent many nights since the arrival of his friends awake, staring out the window.

"Ron," she answered.

"What about? You guys have been together a month. Don't tell me you've had a…" He didn't have a chance to finish.

"Actually, we've been together for four," she interrupted, taking a sip of her tea.

Harry shook his head, confused. "It's only been a month, hasn't it?"

"We actually got together just after he and Lavender broke up. We just didn't say anything about it."

This information wasn't all that surprising to Harry. He'd suspected something was going on between his two best friends before they'd become public. "So you and Ron have had a fight. Just make up with him. It's no reason to loose sleep," Harry said, thinking Hermione was just over-reacting. She and Ron had always fought.

"No, we haven't had a fight."

"Then what's the problem?" Harry asked, taking a bite of a biscuit after dunking it into his tea.

"I think I'm falling in love with him," she said, almost in a whisper, going slightly red.

Harry thought this was an even worse reason to lose sleep. He was about to open his mouth to say so when he realised he had been losing sleep over exactly the same thing.

Harry was in love with Ginny.

"Harry?" He had almost forgotten Hermione was sitting across from him. He shook his head slightly.

"Sorry Hermione," he said.

"What should I do?"

"About Ron? You have to tell him Hermione," he said thinking the same thing about himself and Ginny.

"What if he doesn't feel the same way about me? It could completely destroy our relationship."

"He _does_ love you Hermione," Harry said simply.

"You think so?"

"Of course he does. Any one could tell you that."

"I think I'll wait for the right time Harry, thanks. So what's keeping you up? The Horcruxes?"

He didn't really want to tell her the true reason behind his sleepless nights, but she'd just told him about her inner most feelings, and he felt he could only return the favour.

He shook his head, "No not the Horcruxes."

"What is it then?" Hermione asked, her voice full of concern.

"The same as you," he said.

"What? You're in love with Ron too?" She said.

Harry almost choked on his tea as he laughed. "No Hermione…Ginny."

She paused to take this piece of information in. She knew that Harry really cared about Ron's sister but she had no idea he felt this strongly. Could he tell her? Hermione thought Ginny would want to get back together with him then. All summer Hermione had been receiving letters from her friend full of sadness and longing that she and Harry were still together. She didn't care about the danger. She said she could look after herself.

"Do you think you could tell her? When we go back to the Burrow next week?" Hermione asked, choosing her words carefully.

"I want to Hermione, believe me. I don't know that I can though. If Voldemort finds out…" he trailed off.

"Harry, Ginny's been through as much stuff as you, Ron, and I have. She can look after herself; she told you face to face that she didn't care about the danger. _She loves you_ Harry. She wants to be with you. If you want to protect her maybe you could keep it low key." Hermione said.

"I still don't know," he replied.

"You _love_ her Harry. Think about it, all right? I'm going to go back to bed now. Thanks for all your help tonight. I'll see you in the morning," she said, standing up.

"Goodnight."

"'Night Harry," Hermione replied, leaving the kitchen and heading back upstairs.

Harry sat up a while longer, polishing off the rest of the biscuits as well as another cup of tea before heading back up to bed himself.

The next day dawned bright and clear. Harry was the first one up, so he went downstairs, planning on writing a letter to Ginny. After an hour however, all he had written was "Dear Ginny," so he gave up, deciding to start on breakfast. Half way through his toast,

Hermione and Ron entered the room holding hands. As soon as they realised that Harry was there, they let go. They still weren't all that comfortable being seen in public yet.

As the trio sat chatting and eating their breakfast, four owls swooped in through the open kitchen window. One was delivering the _Daily Prophet_, the wizarding newspaper. As usual for these dark times, it was full of stories depicting the numerous disappearances and killings of the week. Harry wondered why Hermione was still receiving it. The other three owls carried identical envelopes clamped in their beaks, each one addressed to a different member of the trio sitting at the table, and holding their information for the new school year.

_Dear Mr. Potter,_

_Following meetings with the Ministry of Magic and the School Governors, we are pleased to announce that Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry will remain open this year. We hope that you will return for your final year and resume your Quidditch captaincy. Terms starts, as always, on September 1st. The train will leave Platform 9 ¾ at 11am. A booklist is enclosed with this letter. We hope to see you for the start of term._

_Yours sincerely,_

_M, McGonagal_

_Headmistress of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry._

Harry took a large mouthful of orange juice while the others finished their letters. When Hermione had finished she looked at Harry pointedly. Before they had left Hogwarts, Harry had told Ron and Hermione that he wouldn't be going back even if they did reopen the school. Dumbledore's death, and in between thinking about Ginny, he had been thinking that he'd complete his 7th year so that he could become an Auror (dark wizard catcher). But he needed to find and destroy the last four of Voldemort's Horcruxes, which might mean being away from school for whole days at a time. Still, he couldn't help wanting to go back.

"I don't know yet Hermione," Harry replied to her look.

"I've been made Head Girl," Hermione said, holding up a shiny badge with HG on it.

"Really? Err…I've been made Head Boy," he added sheepishly, staring at the table. He held up an identical badge to Hermione's only with HB on it instead of HG.

"That's great Ron. We'll be working together again…I mean if we go back that is." She and Ron had told Harry that they would go wherever Harry did and help him get the Horcruxes.

"You guys can go back. You don't have to help me," Harry said. "But I am thinking about going back, especially if I want to become an Auror," he added.

"Ok Harry," Hermione said. And that was it on the subject for the rest of the day.


	2. A Wedding and Another Chance?

A/N: I don't own Harry Potter or any of the other characters in the series, nor pretend to be as brilliant as JK Rowling is. Appologies for any spelling and punctuation errors, I have checked it over but its easy for me to miss things... Please enjoy...

**Chapter Two: A Wedding and Another Chance?**

The week passed uneventfully and the day finally arrived when Harry, Ron and Hermione would be returning to the Burrow to attend Ron's brother Bill's wedding. With their things packed and their pets settled in their cages (Hedwig, Ron's owl Pigwidgeon and Hermione's cat Crookshanks) they made their way in to the living room in front of the fireplace. Ron's father had gotten the Dursley's fire connected to the floo network so that Ron and Harry who didn't have their apparation licenses yet could get to the Burrow safely, much like he had done in their fourth year when Harry had attended the Quidditch world cup with Hermione and the Weasley's.

Hermione used magic to move the electric fire blocking the fireplace and lit a fire in the grate. Harry took a handful of green powder from a bag Ron was offering him and threw it in to the flames, they turned green and he stepped forward in to them with his luggage, he shouted "the Burrow!" and span out of sight.

He whizzed past other fireplaces and a minute later he was looking in to the Weasley's kitchen. Mr Weasley stepped foreword to help with the luggage before Ron appeared behind him. Almost as soon as Harry had stepped out and Mrs Weasley grabbed him in to a tight hug Ron appeared.

"Hermione's just cleaning up a bit and fixing the fire then she'll be along by apparation." Ron said starting to drag his luggage out of the fire. Mr Weasley helped him and Mrs Weasley sent everything upstairs by magic.

Ten minutes later there was a loud pop as Hermione appeared beside Ron with her trunk. Mrs Weasley hugged her and sent her trunk away by magic too.

"It's been pretty busy around here lately with Bill and Fleur's wedding tomorrow. There have been owls coming every five minuets." Mrs Weasley said.

Five more people entered the kitchen at that moment. Fred and George Ron's twin brothers hadn't changed at all, Charlie Ron's oldest brother looked happy and Bill the lucky man being married was smiling despite his heavily scarred face from an attack by a werewolf at the end of the last school year. All the males had bright red hair but the fifth person Bill's fiancé Fleur, had long silver blonde hair and a huge smile on her face, she swooped on Harry and planted a kiss on each one of his cheeks. Harry noticed one face missing Ginny couldn't face him yet. She was not at dinner that night either, Harry sat next to Ron but even though there was happy chatting and noise all around him and Mrs Weasley was the best cook in the world, Harry picked at his food and didn't say a word.

He only looked up when he heard Ron say "Where's Percy, isn't he coming?"

Mrs Weasley shot a very hurt look at her son and left the table.

"What?" Ron replied.

Fred leant over to his brother "he's still being an arrogant little pig. If I have my say he's feeling pretty miserable still about not believing Harry about you-know-who and can't face everyone because his pride is wounded. He rejected the invite saying he couldn't get off work." He said.

Ron nodded "I agree." He said.

Harry looked back at his plate; he'd at least see Ginny at the wedding since she was in it.

The next day was extra hectic as Bill and Fleur's wedding day was upon them. People were rushing around the house and garden with wands out decorating for the reception. The actual ceremony was going to take place elsewhere.

Harry still hadn't seen Ginny, soon he thought. As he pulled on his dress robes he felt like throwing up, his nerves were shot but he'd made up his mind to tell Ginny how he felt at the reception, he was scared she would avoid him but even if she didn't he was scared that she'd reject his feelings because she still felt resentful towards him for calling it off in the first place.

Everyone left the Burrow at the same time for the ceremony but Ginny rode in the carriage with Fleur and her sister Gabrielle who was also in the wedding. The venue was packed with people. Harry recognised some from the Order of the Phoenix including Hogwarts gamekeeper and Care of Magical Creatures teacher Hagrid and to Harry's slight surprise Professor McGonagal the new head of Hogwarts.

Once everyone was seated and settled Bill walked down the isle and stood at the front proudly, followed by his best man Charlie. After a minute or so, but what seemed a lifetime to Harry Ginny walked down the isle followed closely by Gabrielle. Though Ginny was determinedly resisting Harry's gaze he thought she smiled as she passed his seat. His heart beat faster and faster, she looked wonderful, her dress was pale gold and form fitting and her hair was in an elegant French knot with white flowers in it, she was carrying a small bouquet of white roses. Gabrielle was waring exactly the same thing and had exactly the same hairstyle but Harry only had eyes for one person. He loved Ginny so much, he couldn't wait until he could hold her again, but would that happen or had he lost her forever?

The music changed as Fleur started her walk up the isle. Her dress was shocking white that looked like it was straight out of a fairytale, a full skirt with a long train embroidered all over with roses, her hair was up and her veil was almost knee length she also wore a tiara, her bouquet was huge, also white roses. Mrs Weasley cried when Bill and Fleur exchanges vows and rings so Hermione, sitting next to her, took her hand and offered her a white handkerchief.

The ceremony lasted almost an hour. Harry's heart beating faster with every minute that ticked by. Finally, it was all over, they were on the way to the reception. Harry felt sick but he still had to wait until dinner was over before he had Ginny on the dance floor.

"Introducing Mr and Mrs Bill Weasley." A voice boomed over the back yard of the Burrow as Bill and Fleur took their first dance as husband and wife, everyone applauded.

Five minuets later Harry swooped on Ginny before she could get away "dance with me?" He said extending his hand towards her. She took it, Harry's heart leapt up in to his throat. She allowed him to lead her to the dance floor. She didn't say a word however and she wouldn't look him in the face.

Harry leaned in close to her hoping she wouldn't pull away, she didn't. They were revolving on the spot to the slow song playing, Ginny's hair smelled beautiful. He whispered in to her ear "Ginny, I love you."

She pulled her head up as it had been resting on his shoulder. She looked him in the eyes for the first time since the end of the last school year still not saying anything. She indicated the house; he followed her in to the living room.

Ginny sat down on the couch "what did you say back there?" she asked.

Her voice was like music in his ears, he just wanted to kiss her. He sat down in a chair "I said that I'm in love with you and it was stupid to call it off. I still want to be with you." Harry replied

"Are you sure Harry? I mean why are you telling me that? I thought it was too dangerous." Ginny replied.

Harry's heart sank it didn't sound like she wanted to be with him any more "I understand Ginny I'm sorry. It is too dangerous you're right. Sorry." He looked at the floor and shook his head.

"What are you apologising for?" She said.

"I shouldn't have said anything. I know how you feel." He replied, and then walked out.


	3. Decisions

**Chapter Three: Decisions.**

Harry went to find Ron and Hermione. They were in a dark corner of the garden where no one could see them snogging. Harry crossed over to them clearing his throat. Ron and Hermione sprang apart quickly, going red.

"What happened?" Ron said noticing that Harry didn't look so good.

Before he had a chance to talk Professor McGonagal was walking towards them. "Harry. Could I please have a word with you?" She asked.

"Yes Professor." Harry said following her in to the house this time.

Once they were seated in the kitchen McGonagal said "Will you be returning to school this year Mr Potter?"

Harry paused before answering, "I'm not sure Professor."

"I strongly urge you too Harry. You should have as much knowledge as you can get before you face he who must not be named." She said with a sincere look on her face.

"What about the Horcruxes? I have to find and destroy them, which could mean being away from school for days at a time. How would I manage to study, to be Quidditch captain and get the Horcruxes to?" He replied.

"I'm sure we can work that out. Please come back to school." She said her voice unsteady and almost panicky.

Harry was silent for a moment. He supposed that they could work it out, she had a point about the knowledge also, plus Harry was sure Hogwarts was still safer than anywhere else these days even without Dumbledore's magic guarding it, surely Professor McGonagal would have worked on it and all the previous heads to, he really didn't have anywhere else to stay either and he'd be near Ginny even though things hadn't gone as he wished. He turned to the Professor "ok then, I'll come back, but we do have to work out something that will allow me to get to the Horcruxes without me failing school." He said.

"Very good then Potter, I'll see you on September first." She said strolling out of the house and back to the reception.

Harry followed five minuets later to find Ron and Hermione to tell them that he would be going back to school that year. He was intercepted by Ginny though.

"Do you just?" Ginny said, anger rising in her voice, with her hands on her hips.

"What do you mean?" Harry asked stupidly.

"Do you really know how I feel?" Ginny replied.

Harry couldn't say anything, he saw the anger on Ginny's face but behind it was a look of longing he hadn't seen since he broke up with her the day of Dumbledore's funeral.

"Tell me something Harry. Do you really and truly love me?" She asked.

Harry nodded at the ground not wanting to look up. Before he knew it though Ginny was in his arms, her lips against his. His heart settled back in to its proper place but still beating fast. He had his Ginny back; he never wanted to let her go. He'd been given a second chance with her.

"Harry, I love you too." She said when they'd pulled apart.

Harry grinned as wide as he could "good." He said kissing her again.

Hermione and Ron were sitting at a table towards the back of the crowd of people; it was reasonably quiet here so they could talk normally.

"What did McGonagal want?" Ron asked, not even noticing his sister.

"To ask wether I'm going to go back to Hogwarts this year." He answered. The other three looked at him strangely before he answered, "I've decided that I will go back." They all grinned at him, now they could all return together.

After Bill and Fleur left on their honeymoon and the reception was over Harry and Ginny snuck away for a bit of time alone, it was dark but they sat up in one of the trees in the Weasley's small orchard. It was a low wide branch; Harry had his back resting against the trunk while Ginny was leaning up against him. He had his arms around her middle. After a while Harry spoke "Gin, you know that we have to keep this off the radar at Hogwarts, to many people there would gossip and it might drift to the ears of the wrong people if you know what I mean. I still want to protect you. I don't want you to get hurt."

"I know the risks Harry and I know we have to keep it low key. But we can do it. We love each other." She replied.

"Exactly" He said kissing the top of her head and squeezing her a little tighter, still unsure about whether he'd done the right thing.

"There's one more thing." Ginny said.

"What's that?" Harry asked.

"Are we going to tell my mum and dad?" She said.

"I think we should because if we sneak around and they find out, they'll never trust us. It's better to be up front." He said.

Ginny nodded. "Shall we go now then?" She said.

"Yeah c'mon" Harry replied.

They climbed down carefully from the tree, joined hands and walked back to the house. As they entered they let go of each other.

They went in to the living room where Mr and Mrs Weasley were winding down before heading to bed. Each sitting in the chairs they liked best. Harry and Ginny sat together on the couch, not to close.

"Mum, dad. Harry and I have something to talk to you about." Ginny said.

"Yes." Mr Weasley said.

"Well… Err… Harry and I… Well we're… Um…" She took a deep breath "Harry and I have decided that we want to be together we both understand the risks involved but it's still what we want." She said in one breath.

Before they could say anything Harry intervened, "Mr and Mrs Weasley, you're like family to me and I promise to protect Ginny all that I can. I want to be with her."

"Harry dear we didn't expect anything less. You and Ginny are happy together so you should be together; everyone should have some happiness right now. We love you like one of our own Harry and right now there are risks in every relationship but we do want you to keep your word and protect her." Mrs Weasley said.

Harry smiled at her "I promise I will." He said.

"You look after my little girl Harry or else." Mr Weasley said, though with a smile.

"Come here you two." Mrs Weasley said standing up and spreading her arms for them to hug her. They did and left the living room to go upstairs. They found Ron and Hermione in Ron's bedroom sitting on his bed in the same position as Harry and Ginny had been in the tree but Ron's back was to the wall instead of a tree trunk.

They went to move apart but Ginny said, "Its ok guys don't be idiots, everyone knows now anyway."

They settled back down, Harry sat down on his bed leaning against the wall with his legs crossed. Ginny promptly sat on his knee; he wrapped his arms around her again. "I see you two have decided that you can't live without one another then," Ron said.

Ginny blushed and nodded, snuggling against Harry some more.

"So how can you two, who have only just gotten back together, not have a problem with this sort of thing?" Ron asked, indicating the couple sitting together as if they'd never been apart.

"Gotta make the most of it Ronnikins have to keep low profile at school." Ginny shot at him with a blend of sarcasm and disappointment in her voice.

Harry squeezed her again and said in her ear "we'll be all right babe."

The four of them talked for a while longer before Mrs Weasley pounded on the door, Hermione and Ginny scrambled to the foot of each bed. She told them that it was late and they should be getting to bed then left the room. Hermione and Ginny hugged Ron and Harry goodnight, somewhat restrained. They supposed Mrs Weasley was ok with everything as long as she didn't see too much.


	4. Birthdays and Tests

**AN: **This chapter is probably not really neccessary and I tossed up whether to leave it in or not. Finally I thought that I should include it since it is about Harry's coming of age anyway here it is, presenting...

**Chapter Four: Birthdays and Tests**

A week later was Harry's seventeenth birthday, when he would be of age in the wizarding world. He would also be getting his apparation license (hopefully) but he was most looking forward to his party where he could catch up with all his friends in the order.

When he woke up on the day of his birthday it was to a pile of presents at the end of his bed, he tore in to them. Mr and Mrs Weasley had gotten him a silver watch, Fred and George gave him a huge box full of their newest joke products, Ron gave him a bottle of firewhiskey, Hermione gave him, in true Hermione style, a large book called the rise and fall of the dark arts, stating that Harry should get as much knowledge as he could about Voldemort's reign of terror, Tonks and Lupin gave him a small glass sphere with a model of the solar system in it, Bill and Fleur gave him a very nice wizard chess set, Charlie gave him a harness for his broomstick and Hagrid gave him a book full of information about a heap of rare kinds of creature. At his party he thanked everyone over and over again.

Ginny pulled Harry aside after breakfast and handed him a small box wrapped in green paper, Harry opened it. Inside the box was a thin silver necklace with a simple dog tag like charm. Harry picked it up out of the box and read the word that was spelled downwards on it Ginny, he turned it over in his hand on the back were the words love you. He put it around his neck; it was great to receive a present so full of meaning. After he'd thanked Ginny ten times and kissed her she pulled out an almost identical necklace. She had Harry's name also spelled downwards on the front of hers. She showed him the back; there was one word on hers… _always. _He knew what it meant.

He hugged Ginny tightly and whispered in to her ear "I'll love you always to Gin. The necklace is wonderful I'll never take it off." He then kissed her.

Harry's party was the best he'd ever had it was great to celebrate and de-stress a bit. He got a surprise when Neville Longbottom and a few more of his friends from Hogwarts showed up. The party went well in to the night; by the time everyone had left Harry was exhausted but happy.

Once they'd all had lunch and Fred, George, Bill, Fleur and Charlie had left the next day Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny and Mr and Mrs Weasley all climbed in to the Ministry car Mr Weasley had borrowed to go in to London. Harry and Ron were going to take their apparation tests; well Ron was going to _re-take_ his. After that they were planning on going to Diagon alley to buy all their new school supplies.

The group all piled in to the out of order phone box that went down to the Ministry of Magic. Mr Weasley dialled 62442.

"Welcome to the Ministry of magic. Please state your name and the nature of your visit." A cool female voice rang in their ears.

"Arthur Weasley, Molly Weasley, Ginny Weasley and Hermione Granger accompanying Ronald Weasley and Harry Potter to their apparation test." Mr Weasley said.

Six badges clanked in to the coin return slot, Mr Weasley handed them around as the phone box slid in to the ground.

"Visitors to the ministry please submit your wands for checking at the far end of the atrium. Have a lovely day." The voice said before everyone climbed out. Several people greeted Mr Weasley, who was on holiday from working at the ministry, as they made their way to the end of the atrium. Their wands were all checked and they stepped in to an elevator. They got off at the floor where the apparation tests were conducted. Harry and Ron walked forwards to a desk with a tall witch sitting behind it while Mr and Mrs Weasley and the girls took seats in the waiting area.

The boys were led in to a long room where there was a wizard waiting for them. "Ok boys." He said "I want you to Apparate to the other end of the room."

Harry went first, focusing on where he wanted to go he turned around, there was a loud CRACK and he instantly felt as though he was being pulled through a rubber tube, the next minute he appeared with another CRACK at the other end of the room. The examiner checked for any sign that he'd splinched himself.

"Very good Mr Potter, ok Mr Weasley you next." The examiner said.

With a CRACK Ron disappeared and reappeared next to Harry. The examiner deemed himself satisfied and said "right, now I want you to Apparate to the visitors entrance. Mr Potter you first."

Harry repeated the motions and with a CRACK the phone box they'd entered through was in front of him, the examiner appeared beside him, checked him over again and went to get Ron.

He was satisfied with Ron's apparation to the visitors' entrance. "Ok boys' final test, please Apparate to the front of the Three Broomsticks pub in Hogsmeade." He said.

Harry focussed, turned around, felt the feeling of the rubber tube again. London was gone; he was gazing at the front door to the Three Broomsticks pub in the village of Hogsmeade. The examiner appeared once again to check Harry.

"Congratulations Mr Potter you have passed. Now for Mr Weasley" He said and disapperated. Ron once again appeared next to him; they had no time to say anything because the examiner had appeared once again, and checked Ron "Congratulations Mr Weasley you have passed now back to the Ministry to sort out you licenses."

They all disapperated and they were once again in the long room. "Follow me boys and we'll get you sorted." The examiner said leading the way out of the room. Harry and Ron each signed a piece of parchment and were allowed to go. They beamed at each other and went in to the waiting area.

"We passed!" They said together. Mrs Weasley, Hermione and Ginny all hugged them and Mr Weasley shook their hands and patted them on the back saying "good work lads."

After leaving the Ministry they went in to Diagon Alley to get their school supplies and to say hello to Fred and George who owned a joke shop there even though they'd seen them that morning. There were a lot of boarded up shops but they managed to get everything they needed.

**PS. **Apologies for spelling and grammer once again... Also I do not own any of the HP universe...


	5. Godric's Hollow

**Chapter Five: Godric's Hollow.**

The next day after lunch Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny were sitting in the back garden drinking lemonade and chatting.

"Guys" He said.

They all turned towards him "yeah mate." Ron said.

"Before we go back to Hogwarts I want to go to Godric's Hollow. Would you mind coming with me?" He asked.

"Sure Harry, when do you want to go?" Hermione asked.

Harry smiled "Thanks. I was hoping that now we all have our apparation licenses we could go tomorrow." He replied.

Ginny cleared her throat "I don't." She said.

"You can side-along with me." Harry answered her.

"Oh, ok then." She said smiling.

"We'll have to clear it with mum first." Ron stated.

"I'll go talk to her." Harry said standing up. He went in to the living room where Mrs Weasley was cleaning "Mrs Weasley" he said.

"Yes dear." She said sitting down.

"Um…" He said taking a deep breath "I'd like to visit Godric's Hollow tomorrow and I want Ron, Hermione and Ginny to come with me if that's ok with you." He paused "I know Ginny can't Apparate yet but she can side-along with me." He said.

"Have you ever done it before?" She asked.

Harry nodded thinking of the one time he had Apparated for two "Yes… I had to do it with Professor Dumbledore the night he… you know…" Harry couldn't say died the memory was still too raw.

"Are you sure you want to go?" She asked.

"Yes, but I need the others there for support" Harry replied.

"Ok then dear. The others may go with you," she answered warmly.

"Thank you Mrs Weasley" he said.

"No need dear. I know how important this is to you" Mrs Weasley said hugging him.

The next morning Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny woke up early to have their breakfast and pack up some food for the day before preparing to leave.

"Grip my hand very tightly Gin" Harry said to his girlfriend as they stood out in the garden to Apparate.

CRACK! There was a completely deserted town spanning out in front of them it was almost spooky. A lot of the houses were completely destroyed, some only part. The street was destroyed. Ginny who was already gripping Harry's hand tightly squeezed harder and Harry noticed Hermione gripping Ron's hand tightly to. All four of them held their wands tightly with free hands and walked forward cautiously. There was a small graveyard that looked like it hadn't been affected by the blast. They headed towards it.

When Harry walked through the rusty gate he noticed that most of the graves were overgrown and the writing on the headstones was barely readable. They walked row to row until Harry spotted two shiny and immaculate headstones side by side; somebody had obviously cared for these graves there were flowers on both of them. He read the writing.

In loving memory of  
Lily Potter (nee Evans)  
17th May 1958 – 31st October 1981  
_A friend to all._

Harry stared at it with his mouth open. He read the one next to it knowing whose it'd be…

In loving memory of  
James Potter  
5th April 1958 – 31st October 1981  
_A first rate trouble maker._

Harry glanced at Ginny, why did she have tears running down her face? Hermione had buried her face in Ron's chest; Ron gave him a reassuring look. Harry knelt down, the others stepped back.

Harry wanted to say something but couldn't think of any words. He remembered at the end of his forth year when his parents ghostly forms had emerged from Voldemort's wand and spoken to him words of encouragement, he saw them smiling at him from the mirror of erised in his first year and he thought of the photo album full of photo's that Hagrid had collected of them and given to him at the end of that same year. He didn't notice when tears started to slide down his cheeks or Ginny joining him on the ground to comfort him. Harry had never grieved for his parents; he didn't remember them and he only knew what other people had told him.

Ten minuets later Harry was calm and ready to leave, a letter emerged from thin air and fluttered in to his hand on it were the words Harry James Potter he stared at it in his hands for another five minuets before pocketing it and walking back out the gate.

At the end of the street Ginny took Harry's hand and squeezed, he looked at her and smiled. Just then something caught his eye; near the ruins of a house was a sign.

_Mr and Mrs J and L Potter and H Potter_

Harry let go of Ginny and knelt down to closer inspect the sign. The last line seemed to have been added a while after the first. _This was where Harry's parents had lived. _He walked in to the middle of the rubble and started moving things aside.

"Harry?" Ginny said

Without speaking Harry handed her the sign, her jaw dropped. She showed the sign to Ron and Hermione before crouching down to help Harry search for anything that may have belonged to his parents.

After searching for fifteen minuets Hermione moved aside a large rock. She gasped and put her hand over her mouth "Harry come here, look at this" she said.

Harry ran over to her, she handed him a not even ripped but dirty, blue, polar fleece blanket with satin trimming. Harry's attention was drawn to a name embroidered in one of the corners, _Harry. _Without a word he folded it up and placed it in to his backpack.

They kept looking for over two hours without finding anything more than pieces of broken furniture and fragments of brick. As Harry moved aside a piece of wood the sun caught a shiny gold ring with a ruby set in it, he picked it up and pocketed it before continuing the search. Another hour passed before Ron found a necklace with a heart shaped locket on it, Harry opened it, staring up at him was a picture of himself as a baby on one side and his fathers smiling face on the other.

Half an hour later Harry found something that took his breath away. He had picked up something that looked as though it was just rubbish but upon closer inspection he discovered that the stick he was about to throw aside had a handle with the initials _JP _engraved on it.

"Come here guys!" He shouted though he really didn't need to.

His friends ran over to him

"I think this was my dad's wand look." He said pointing to the initials. They stood in awe for ten minuets before Ron said that he was hungry and they should eat before they went on searching through the ruins of the house. They stood to eat their lunch as there wasn't really anywhere suitable to sit.

By the end of the day Harry had in his backpack the sign, the ruby ring, the locket and the wand as well as another diamond ring, a silver ID bracelet with his father's name engraved on the front and on the back _love from Lily,_ a photo frame with a picture of the four of his grandparents in it (he recognised them from the mirror of erised) and two silver goblets emblazoned with lions.

* * *

**A/N:** I don't own any of the potterverse... The birth dates that I wrote for Lily and James are not confirmed, I made them up, the year should be accurate though... the plot thinckens huh? Things will be explained in the next chapter so please enjoy and review! 


	6. Brief Explanations

**A/N: **I know we know the title and release date of the 7th book now but please keep reading... Sorry for spelling and punctuation errors, I own nothing of the HP universe... And here's chapter 6, enjoy...**  
**

**Chapter Six: Brief Explanations.**

It was dark when they decided to leave but not late, they Apparated back to the Burrow dirty and hungry. To Harry's surprise Lupin and Tonks were sitting at the kitchen table chatting to Mr and Mrs Weasley while having a cup of tea.

"Remus, just the man I wanted to see." Harry stated as he walked in and saw his ex-Defence against the Dark Arts teacher from Hogwarts; he had been great friends with his parents "we went to Godric's Hollow today and…"

"And I daresay you probably found some things that you want to ask me about." Lupin cut him off. "That's why I'm here, please sit down and show me," He added.

Harry extracted the treasures from his backpack and sat on the opposite side of the table. Ron, Mr and Mrs Weasley, Tonks and the girls turned to leave.

"Stay you guys. I don't mind you hearing." Harry said before they reached the door.

They sat down around the table. Harry carefully laid out on the table the ruby ring, the locket, the diamond ring, the bracelet, the picture, the sign and the silver goblets then finally the wand and the blanket.

He picked up the diamond ring first "this was your mother's engagement ring Harry" he said nothing more about this particular treasure but he spoke clearly and precisely, he then picked up the ruby ring "this ring was your mother's, mother's ring. Lily inherited it, she loved this ring. They need a clean, scougerfy" he pointed his wand at the rings and they were at once as bright and shiny as though they were new.

He moved on to the locket "your father gave this to your mother on the day of your first birthday, she liked it so much that she hardly ever wore it for fear that it would get lost" he cleaned this to and picked up the ID bracelet "your mother gave this to James on their first anniversary but I don't think he wore it very much" he cleaned it and pointed at the goblets.

"Lily hated those" he said with a chuckle "they received them as a wedding present from a distant relative who died about a week later, James wouldn't let her get rid of them though because he liked them a lot. I don't know why though." He added shrugging.

Remus picked up the picture now and gazed at it for a few moments before speaking "your grandparents were wonderful people Harry, all four of them, keep this photo safe" he repaired the glass and shined the frame then picked up the sign with a smile "I actually gave this to your parents after they got married as more of a joke than anything but they liked it and hung it outside, they added your name the day that you were born, but took it down when they went in to hiding," he said.

He now picked up Harry's baby blanket with a sigh "when your mother found out she was going to have you she made this, she was sure you were a boy, you loved it too, it was with you whenever your parents took you out. If you didn't have it you'd cry until you did." Harry went slightly red at this but didn't say anything. He placed the blanket back on to the table and moved on to the wand, everyone waited with baited breath.

"Harry, treasure this for ever. Your father's wand was like an extension of himself, he took very good care of it, polished it almost every day, and he was a very talented wizard," Lupin said.

Everyone had been silent throughout the entire explanation but Harry spoke up now "Remus" he said "Today when we went to Godric's Hollow we visited mum and dad's graves, compared to the rest of the other graves, they were very well kept. Have you been…?"

"Yes Harry I visit them often and make sure they're taken care of," Lupin interrupted him before he could finish his sentence.

"Thank you Remus," Harry replied.

"Quite all right Harry," Lupin replied warmly.

"I think I'll go and take a shower. Mrs Weasley would you mind washing that for me?" Harry said indicating the blanket.

"Of course not dear," She replied.

"Thank you," He said getting up to collect his things.

Harry got some clean clothes and had a very long hot shower. As he was picking up his dirty clothes the letter fell to the floor. Harry had almost forgotten about it, curiosity flared up inside him, after having dinner Harry went up to the mercifully quiet and strangely empty attic (the ghoul had gone). He sat down on an old sofa and opened the letter.

_To our dear son Harry,_

_If you're reading this letter it means that we could not avoid Voldemort any longer. We are very sorry that we did not get to see you grow up in to the wonderful man that you undoubtedly have turned out to be. We want you to know son that we love you more than anything else in the whole world and that we are proud of you. We're watching over you all the time and protecting you. We hope that you have been looked after in our absence and we want you to remember that we will be reunited one day. What ever you decide to do with your life we wish you nothing but the best of luck._

_We knew that you would return one day, that Dumbledore would protect you. Various items will now be visible to you; they were not until this letter was in your hands. They're not in a safe but you will find them, the connection lies within you. We trust you to take care of these items, they are all we could save of our personal belongings, treasure them always… _

_We'll always love you Harry_

_All our love  
Mum and Dad  
xoxo._

Tears sprang in to his eyes for the second time that day; he was happy he had read the letter and that he had some more of his parents' things to treasure.

"Harry" he hadn't noticed Ginny come in to the room. He jumped, wiped his eyes and folded up the letter hastily "sorry I'll come back later" Ginny said turning to go.

"No come here," Harry said spreading his arms out for her to sit with him. Once they were comfortable Harry kissed her head "thank you for coming today, I needed you there. I love you so much," he said.

"I love you to," Ginny replied.

Harry hugged her tightly, they sat there for ten minuets before Harry spoke again "Gin, how did you know I'd be up here?" he asked.

"Well you weren't in the living room, Ron and Hermione are the only ones in Ron's room and since the ghoul went away I sometimes come up here when I want to be on my own so I thought I'd check," Ginny replied.

"I'm glad you did," He said squeezing her again he kissed her.

After another twenty minuets they decided to prise Ron and Hermione off each other. They talked for three quarters of an hour before Mrs Weasley came in and sent them all to bed.

About two weeks later Mr and Mrs Weasley went away over night and left the house to Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny. Harry and Ginny wanted to spend some time on their own so for their dinner they packed up a picnic and decided to explore the Weasley's orchard more thoroughly. After a while they sat down at the foot of one of the trees and talked for hours eating ripe fruit and their picnic.

Ron and Hermione decided that they were going to have dinner together in the house and when Harry and Ginny returned at half past ten their friends looked very happy with each other. Ron confided in Harry later that he had told Hermione that he loved her for the first time and she'd said it back.


	7. Surprises

A/N: Sorry its taken a while to update I wasn't sure whether I should continue it seems like no one is reading this story. Plus I got a bit dishartened because I know what I want to happen and what I've written never will actually happen (except maybe Ron and Hermione together anyways) and I'm nowhere near as great as JK Rowling, but whatever happens happens and I can't do anything about that... Anyway so here's chapter 7, read and review PLEASE!!!

* * *

Chapter Seven: Surprises.

The first of September came all too quickly for Harry and his friends, their trunks were packed, their pets caged and they lined up out the front of the Burrow by ten-thirty. Mr Weasley had returned to work so it was Mrs Weasley who had to usher everyone in to the special ministry car on her own. They were returning to Hogwarts after all.

At Kings Cross they passed through the barrier dividing platforms nine and ten, there stood a magnificent scarlet train with a long line of carriages. Harry and Ginny stowed their luggage in a carriage with two other people Luna Lovegood and Neville Longbottom while Hermione and Ron headed towards the prefect carriage. After storing their luggage safely Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny all went back to Mrs Weasley to say goodbye. After everyone had been hugged Mrs Weasley said, 'Have a good term dears. See you all soon' They got back on the train, a whistle sounded. They were off.

'There's no where near as many people coming back this year and there are hardly any first years' Neville said five minuets in to the journey.

'The word about the attack at the end of last year and Dumbledore would have gotten out by now. Not a lot of parents would want to send their kids back to a school where the headmaster was murdered in the grounds' Ginny said.

'I suppose but it might also be because of the heard of blubberdingers that are rumoured to be residing at Hogwarts. Vicious creatures they are' Luna spoke up.

Harry didn't ask what blubberdingers were. Instead he just said 'maybe' after that their discussion turned to their holidays. Neville, who had turned seventeen the day before Harry told him that he had managed to pass his apparation test after five goes. Harry congratulated him and they went on with their conversation.

Around mid-day a small witch stuck her head around the door and said 'anything off the trolley dears?' Harry stood up and went to buy some pumpkin pasties and cauldron cakes.

At two o'clock Ron and Hermione came in, Hermione looked peaky and Ron looked worried for some reason 'there aren't many people are there?' Hermione said.

'No, do you know of anyone who's not returning?' Harry asked.

'The Patil twins aren't and Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle aren't either, no surprises there.' She replied.

'Are their any teachers not coming back?' Ginny asked.

'There'll be a new DADA teacher obviously and now that professor McGonagal is headmistress there might be a new transfiguration teacher too. I'm not sure about any one else though.' Hermione answered.

'So Slughorn's still around then?' Harry asked.

'As far as I know,' Hermione said nodding.

The sun set as they pulled on their school robes. The train slowed down and stopped at the Hogsmeade station, the threstral drawn carriages were waiting for them.

'Fis' years follow me please' boomed the voice of Hogwarts gamekeeper and Care of Magical Creatures' teacher. Hagrid waved at Harry and his friends as a significantly smaller group than what Harry was used to crowded around him.

As Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Neville and Luna got in to a carriage a sixth year boy named Colin Creevy bustled up to them and presented Harry with a scroll of parchment 'this is for you' he said and walked away.

Harry opened the letter.

_Dear Mr Potter,_

_Would you please come up to the Headmistresses office prior to the start of term feast?_

_Sincerely_

_M. McGonagal  
Ps. Password is peanut brittle._

So instead of going to the great hall with the others Harry started up the sweeping marble staircase.

When he got to the statue of the gargoyle Harry said the password, the statue jumped aside revealing a moving spiral staircase, and he went up them. On the door was another note.

_Mr Potter,_

_Please go in, someone would like a word. I have to go and sort the first years._

_M. McGonagal._

Harry pushed open the door and entered.

'Ah Harry,' said a voice from somewhere behind the desk, Harry jumped. 'Over here Harry' said a portrait of a tall man with long silver hair and half moon spectacles.

'Professor Dumbledore?' Harry said to the portrait.

'It is I Harry,' the man in the portrait said.

Harry was dumbstruck.

'I know this is a shock to you but please listen. I want you to take the pensive and all the memories I have collected, mine as well as those of other people they'll help you. Professor McGonagal has talked to the other teachers to let them know you might miss a few days this year. They have all agreed to help you in any way they can with your school work' At a look from Harry he added 'don't worry they don't know the real reason' Harry was relieved 'now Harry take the pensive and memories and then go back to the great hall for the feast. If ever you need help or advice you come up here ok.'

'Yes Professor. Thank you' Harry replied, he collected the big stone basin and bottles of memories from the cupboard and was leaving the room when Dumbledore said, 'use magic.'

Harry sent them away with a wave of his wand said thank you again and went back to the great hall.

The main course was nearly over by the time Harry joined the half empty Gryffindor table and grabbed as much as he could. Ginny was sitting with some other friends so Harry sat down next to Ron. Several people greeted him as he shovelled his dinner in to his mouth. When the main was over the puddings appeared.

'So why did McGonagal want you if she was here sorting the first years?' Hermione asked him.

Harry swallowed his mouthful of treacle tart and replied softly 'she didn't want me, Dumbledore's portrait did.'

'You talked to Dumbledore?' Ron said.

'Well his portrait yes' He replied.

'What did he want Harry?' Hermione said.

He leaned down 'he gave me the pensive and memories' he said.

'What for?' Ron asked.

'To help me with the search' he replied.

When pudding was done Professor McGonagal stood up. Harry had been to busy eating to look up at the staff table before but he did now. All the regular teachers were there except for Harry's least favourite person the greasy headed ex-potions and DADA teacher Severus Snape. Harry assumed he was still on the run with Draco Malfoy and the other death eaters who had broken in to Hogwarts on the night Dumbledore had been killed. There was however, a spot where the Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher usually sat.

McGonagal had started talking by the time Harry got over the surprise of seeing that no one was going to take over the DADA job 'to our new students welcome and to our old students welcome back. Just a few start of term notices. Firstly, unfortunately there will be no regular Defence against the Dark Arts teacher for now, instead that subject will be taught by various teachers of other subjects until a permanent teacher can be found. Now just because there will be no regular teacher does not mean that you will not get the proper training, teachers here have all undertaken courses in various defence strategies, I believe that students will be given a very wide variety training with this new arrangement.'

'The care taker Mr Filch wants me to remind students again that no magic is to be used outside classes and that all students should view and follow the extensive list of banned items which can be found on his office door. Quidditch tryouts will be held with in the next two months it is up to the captains' to set dates. Hopefuls please give your name to your head of house and they will be passed on to the correct people. Also as the school has halved numbers since the end of last year it has been decided that the older students, that is sixth and seventh years will have their own dormitories, they will no longer be sharing with other people. For now though we all should be heading to bed. Goodnight.' She finished.

There was a lot of banging and scraping as students headed to bed. Harry started up towards Gryffindor tower with Ron and Hermione. Ginny caught up with them at the door to the great hall, when they got up to the portrait of the fat lady Hermione said 'klute' and it swang forward.

When they were in the common room Ron kissed Hermione and headed up the boys' staircase and Hermione headed up the girls' while Harry waited for the room to empty before he kissed Ginny and went up after Ron. Harry found a door that had a sign on it that said H. Potter. He entered and found a handsome, spacious room with a four poster bed hung with thick red curtains in one corner, a bedside table beside it, a chest of draws on the opposite wall, a desk facing another wall and a large arm chair in another corner. There was a big red and gold rug in the middle of the floor. It was different to be in a room by him self. At Hogwarts he was so used to sharing with four other boys. Harry's trunk was sitting at the foot of his bed, Hedwig's cage perched on top, Hedwig wasn't in it though, and Harry knew she'd gone to the owlery with the other owls. The pensive and the memories were sitting on his bed; he went over to them, stored the memories in a draw and the pensive under his bed.

The next day at breakfast new timetables were handed out, Harry and Ron's classes were the same as they had been the previous year; Defence Against the Dark Arts, Potions, Herbology, Transfiguration and Charms. That day they had the first lesson off so after Ron said goodbye to Hermione as she headed off to her ancient runes class they headed back to the common room. Harry got a surprise when Ginny joined them because since she was a sixth year she got some lessons off too. Harry, Ron and Ginny passed the time playing exploding snap, After the lesson was over Harry and Ron headed to DADA while Ginny headed too Herbology.

Their DADA class was very small. Only ten or fifteen people were sitting at the desks when Harry and Ron went in. The teacher that day was Professor Sprout, who normally taught Herbology, she greeted them all warmly before outlining what they hoped to cover over the year. Harry was none-to happy with the new DADA arrangements but vowed that he'd stick with it because it would all help him in the long run.


	8. Worries and Reassurance

**Chapter Eight: Worries and Reassurance.**

At lunch that day Hermione didn't eat a thing. When Ron asked her why she said that she felt really sick and ran out of the great hall, Ron ran after her but she had run in to the girls' bathroom. Harry, Ron and Hermione all had a lesson off together after lunch so they went to the common room. Hermione still looked very unwell so Ron told her she should go and lay down, for once she didn't argue and Ron accompanied her to the girls' staircase, he sat down looking worried.

'What's wrong?' Harry asked.

'Hermione, she's never been this sick before' Ron replied, he was as pale as Hermione was.

'Everyone gets sick sometimes Ron, don't stress' Harry said.

Harry and Ron had discovered a passage that was not on Harry's marauders map, a map of Hogwarts showing all the secret passages and people, on the very last day of their sixth year. The discovery was quite by accident; Ron had tripped in the passage and ran in to the wall which moved, he found himself in a short passage that lead to the girls dormitories without going up the stairs and being sent back down by the slide. When Ron went to get Hermione up for the next lesson, double potions, she said she wasn't going because she still felt really sick, when he came back down Ron looked even more worried than before.

Harry and Ron walked down to the dungeons together, there were even less people in this class than there had been in DADA perhaps only 5 or 6. Ron told professor Slughorn where Hermione was and he (Slughorn) who was known to cosy up to the smart and well-connected students (Harry, Ginny and Hermione being three such students) hoped that she was feeling better soon. Ron messed up so much in class that Slughorn told him to clear up and go a full twenty minutes before it finished. Harry guessed that Ron had gone straight back up to Hermione so when he'd handed up his potion sample he decided to go up there too.

'Maybe you should go to the hospital wing?' Ron was saying as Harry entered.

'Ron I'll be fine don't fuss,' she told him.

They all went down to dinner together, Harry sat with Ginny. After dinner Ron was looking worried again, Harry noticed Hermione hadn't touched her food again. He told Ginny to go back up to the common room so that he could talk to Ron, they went in to an empty class room.

'Ron, what's wrong? You aren't still worried about Hermione are you?' Harry asked his friend.

Ron simply nodded.

'Why? She said she would be fine, something she ate mustn't have agreed with her' Harry replied 'look Ron, I know you love her but you can't worry about every little thing, she's bound to get sick sometimes, everyone does,' he added.

'Harry it's not that it's… no, nothing,' Ron replied.

'It's obviously something mate you've been a wreck all day.'

Ron nodded again 'this isn't the only day she's been sick, she was sick all day yesterday too,' he said.

'So? She's probably got a bug or something, I'm sure it's nothing Ron,' Harry said.

'Well I'm not so sure,' Ron said hopelessly.

'What's happened?' Harry asked.

'It's nothing Harry… really,' Ron replied.

Harry was getting sick of this now, he'd offered to help and Ron was just shutting him down 'fine then don't talk about it, just go crazy with worry' he said standing to leave the room.

'Ok Harry, it is something… and it might be a big thing too,' Ron said as Harry reached the door.

Harry went and sat back down a little worried now him self 'what is it?' Harry asked again.

'I think she might be, um, you know,' Ron said making a gesture over his stomach.

'What are you on about?' Harry said.

'Hermione and I… well we've um,' Ron said in almost a whisper.

'You mean…' Harry started.

Ron nodded.

'You don't think she could be…' Harry tried.

Ron nodded 'maybe.' He said.

'You really think she might be…' Harry couldn't finish the sentence he didn't want to think about it, this was between Ron and Hermione.

'Yeah… It's my fault if she is… I'm so stupid!'

'It'll be fine Ron, she probably isn't' Harry said patting him on the back, still trying not to think about it.

Ron nodded again 'Yeah… Yeah you're right, I'm over-reacting,' he said trying to convince him self.

While Ron was downstairs talking to Harry, Ginny was sitting in Hermione's armchair talking to her friend who was lying in bed looking pale and worried.

'Are you all right Hermione? Other than being really sick, you look really worried, what's going on?' Ginny said.

'Ginny this isn't the only day I've been sick, I felt sick all day yesterday too,' Hermione replied.

'It's probably just a bug or something, you'll get over it,' Ginny said reassuringly.

'I'm not so sure,' Hermione's voice sounded weak and high.

'Well what else could it be?' Ginny replied.

'Well… Um… Ron…' Hermione was on the verge of tears and Ginny could tell.

'What did my brother do to you?' Ginny asked, sounding fierce.

'No… Nothing Ginny, he's great, really,' Hermione said alarmed.

'Well what about him then?' Ginny asked.

'We… Um… Well… Ron and I…' Hermione couldn't get the words out she was so happy but so worried at the same time.

'Hermione, what?' Ginny said.

'Well you know that night about two weeks before we came back when your parents were away for the night and you and Harry went off together and Ron and I were up at the house alone…' Hermione said.

'Are you trying to tell me that you and my git of a brother… I can't even say it… I thought you were waiting?' Ginny said hoping that Hermione understood and hoping even more for Hermione and Ron's sake that what she thought had happened, didn't.

Hermione understood and nodded, tears were falling freely from her eyes now, 'we got a bit carried away,' She said.

'I'll say, you didn't use a charm or anything, you do know about those things don't you' Ginny said.

'I know Ginny and believe me I wish we had, but it was just something that happened, heat of the moment you know…' Hermione's voice was high.

'No, I don't know Hermione but honestly I thought you of all people wouldn't forget something like that,' Ginny sounded snappy and she regretted what she'd said a minute later.

'I KNOW GINNY! IT WAS JUST SOMETHING STUPID, I'M STUPID GO ON SAY IT!' Hermione yelled through her tears and sobs.

Ginny went and sat on the bed; she hugged her friend 'sorry Hermione I didn't mean it.' She said in to Hermione's neck.

'I know you didn't Ginny, I'm sorry for yelling it's just I'm really worried right now, I could have just changed my life forever, Ron's too.' Hermione said.

They pulled apart 'Have you missed…' Ginny started.

'Not yet' Hermione said shaking her head before Ginny could finish.

'Well lets see how you go and if you do we'll… well I don't know what we'll do, let's just wait,' Ginny said stroking her friends hair and tucking a strand behind her ear 'I bet you'll be fine in a few days, I reckon it's just a virus,' she added trying to convince herself as well as Hermione.

'Ok then, but I suppose it is just a virus, it's silly to get all worked up about it,' Hermione replied unconvincingly.

A few seconds after that Ron appeared in the doorway 'sweetheart you've been crying, what's wrong?' He said seeing Hermione's eyes; his voice was full of concern. She spread her arms out; Ron crossed the room and wrapped his arms around her. Hermione started crying all over again.

'Is Ron all right?' Ginny said, spotting Harry in the common room after leaving Ron and Hermione alone.

'I don't think so… He and Hermione… He thinks,' Harry said.

'Yeah I know… Hermione thinks the same thing.' Ginny replied, sitting down across from her boyfriend.

'Do you think they're over-reacting?' Harry asked.

'I don't know, from what I gathered it only happened once,' she answered.

'It only takes once,' Harry said.

'Do you think she is?' Ginny asked.

'I don't really want to think about it. It's their thing.' Harry replied, but he was worried and he was thinking about it. What would happen if she were? Harry was pretty sure Ron would stick by her but would they keep it? Would they leave Hogwarts after wanting to come back? He really didn't want to think about it but it was plaguing him, he might be being selfish but he needed his friends there with him.

'I don't want to think about it either.' Ginny said, bringing Harry back down to earth.

'I'm going to go to bed. Goodnight.' Harry looked around, it was a lot later than he thought, or maybe it was that there were so many people who hadn't returned that year. There was no one else in the room. He kissed Ginny and went up to his room.

Harry wasn't very tired so he sat down at his desk and started his potions homework. Half an hour later Ron came in, he sat down on Harry's bed.

'Hermione says she just feels rotten but she'll be ok,' he said.

'Well that's good, see I told you, nothing to worry about,' Harry said he really didn't want to talk at that moment.

'Yeah, I just wanted to say thanks mate,' Ron said.

'No problem, any time.' Harry replied.

Ron left Harry's room to go to bed.


	9. Uh Oh Positive

Chapter Nine: Uh Oh… Positive. 

Over the next week Hermione told Ron and her friends that she was fine, however, she was still sick and was already nearly a week late for her period. She just hoped it'd stop soon and she wouldn't have to worry.

When Hermione was ten days late she went to Hogsmeade.

She snuck in and borrowed Harry's marauders map and got to Hogsmeade half an hour later. The witch at the counter of the store looked at her strangely.

Hermione went over to her 'Lately I've been feeling sick, I'm off my food and I'm also a few days late,' she said sounding more confident than she felt.

'Pregnancy potions isle three,' the witch pointed sounding bored and Hermione walked over to where she had indicated.

She found a wide variety of tests staring back at her, to Hermione they all looked scary and she was apprehensive to pick one up to read it. After five minutes she took the plunge.

'This one says it can tell after a month,' she put it down 'I'd be less than that,' she said to herself.

Hermione did some quick calculations in her head and nodded 'not quite a month,' she said, putting the package back on the shelf.

'Better get this one then,' She said reading the next potion she'd just picked up 'can tell after a week, but it has to be done first thing in the morning, Oh it'll have to do.' Hermione paid for the potion, secretly thankful she wouldn't have to find out until the next day.

When Hermione got back to her room she hid the test in her top draw amongst some of her clothes. 'I'm ok,' she said taking a deep breath. She wasn't though, all she could think about was taking the test in the morning and she cried at the prospect of the result, it was the longest night Hermione Granger had ever endured.

First thing in the morning before breakfast Hermione took the test out of her draw and went in to the prefect's bathroom, locking the door of the stall she had gone in to.

'What am I supposed to do?' Hermione said aloud.

She read the instructions on the back of the package. 'Sounds like a muggle pregnancy test to me, I guess even in the magical world some things are the same,' Hermione muttered to herself again.

She made her sample, when she was done she closed the toilet lid and set the things up on top of it, 'I'm not ready for this,' she said, sounding scared, she almost didn't add the urine to the potion.

'I have to do this though, ok…' and she poured it in. She turned her back to the toilet, tears in her eyes, she couldn't watch her fate be sealed and she bit her lip to stop the sobs.

After five minutes there was a hiss from the potion, as she was about to look she heard the door to the bathroom open.

'Hermione, are you in here?' Came Ginny's voice.

She burst out of the cubical.

'It's positive isn't it?' Hermione replied.

'What's positive Hermione, why are you about to cry?' Ginny asked, running towards her friend and pulling her in to her arms.

'I took a test Ginny, its in there,' Hermione pointed to the open cubical door.

'A… a pregnancy test, I thought you were ok?' Ginny said.

Hermione shook her head, 'I lied,' she burst in to tears, 'can you please look at it for me, pink is positive, blue is negative.'

'Ok, come on,' Ginny took Hermione's hand, as they got to the cubical door Hermione turned her back towards the toilet again.

'Its positive isn't it,' Hermione said once again.

Ginny didn't answer, Hermione turned around, Ginny's eyes were shut tight 'you'd think that you were the one taking the test,' Hermione said.

'Well is it pink or blue?' Ginny asked opening her eyes; she was not facing the potion either.

'I'm too scared to look, you look for me, please,' Hermione said.

Ginny turned around 'oh my… it's blue,' she said.

'What?' Hermione said as tears filled her eyes once again.

'Yeah, isn't that a good thing? Why are you crying?' Ginny said.

'I guess, in a way, I wanted to be pregnant but at least now I don't have to worry, I'm ok,' Hermione said.

'You're not ok Hermione you're bawling your eyes out,' Ginny replied.

She was, sobbing uncontrollably she grabbed on to Ginny 'I wanted a baby Ginny, I guess I just thought that in the middle of all this despair it was nice to think that I could have a little ray of sunshine, something to hope for,' she said hysterically.

'It's positive Hermione,' Ginny replied.

Hermione pulled away 'what?' she quickly turned to the potion, it was pink 'it's positive!' She almost screamed 'why did you do that to me?' she said.

'Because now we know how you really feel. Mum had a friend she did it to when they were your age she had exactly the same reaction, she was all stressed out but when mum told her it was negative she totally broke down,' Ginny replied.

'Well it's a bit of a risk if you ask me, what if I'd been relieved?' Hermione asked, her tears had stopped now.

'I just had a feeling that you did want it that's all. Congratulations Hermione,' Ginny replied hugging her again.

'Thanks, what am I going to do though? I can't possibly do this… What happens if Ron doesn't want it, he'll leave me, I can't do it all alone,' Hermione said.

'If Ron leaves you then he was never worth it anyway, Harry and I will help you out, we'll be all the support you need ok,' Ginny said, sitting beside her friend on the small toilet lid.

'How am I going to tell my parents? YOUR parents, I have not thought this through, no, no way, I can't do it, I cannot do this. Oh my, what about school, no, I'm going to have to leave…'

'Will you settle down Hermione,' Ginny said with a slightly raised voice, 'what do you honestly think your parents will do?' She asked.

'I think they'll kill me, they always said wait, wait, just wait Hermione, they were right,' Hermione said defeated.

'You know what you have to do now don't you?' Was all Ginny could say.

Hermione nodded, 'before telling any one else I have to tell Ron,' she said.


	10. Breaking the News

**Chapter Ten: Breaking the News.**

After clearing everything up Hermione went down to breakfast, Ron and Harry were talking about Quidditch while eating big plates of egg and bacon. Her stomach churned at the sight, she sat down and started on a dry piece of toast.

'Ron,' she said after swallowing a mouthful.

'Yeah 'mione,' he said with his cheeks bulging.

'After breakfast do you want to go for a walk around the grounds? I need to talk to you,' She replied fighting the urge to throw up all over him.

'Well Harry and I were going to go down to the Quidditch pitch and have a bit of a muck around, Can it wait?' Ron asked after swallowing.

Hermione nodded, 'sure.'

Ginny interrupted, 'no Ron its important,' she said fixing a stern look on Hermione.

'Is it hon?' Ron asked.

Hermione nodded 'yes, it is important,' she said 'you don't mind going for a fly later, or tomorrow do you Harry?' She directed the question at her friend.

'Not at all, if it's important,' Harry replied.

'Great, thank you Harry,' Hermione said.

Harry, who had a mouthful and better manners than Ron, gave her the thumbs up.

Hermione waited anxiously for Ron to finish his breakfast, as he got up Ron took Hermione's hand 'where do you want to go and talk? The common room, the library, or somewhere else?' He said.

She led him out in to the grounds under a large beech tree by the lake which they'd often sat under and plonked her self on to the ground. 'Ron sit down,' she said patting the ground beside her.

Ron sat down 'what's the matter Hermione you look like you've been crying,' he said.

'Well I have, but I'm ok now, I'm not sure you're going to be though and I want you to know you can take as long as you want to process this information,' Hermione replied.

'What information? Hermione, are you going to break up with me?' He asked sounding worried.

She smiled 'no Ron I'm not breaking up with you but after this if you want to break up with me that's fine, whatever happens I'm going to keep going,' she replied scared at the prospect of raising the baby by her self.

'Why would I want to break up with you Hermione? I love you more than anything in the world,' he replied truthfully.

'Ok there's no pressure either, if you aren't ready that's ok,' Hermione said, she knew she was delaying the inevitable and she knew she was rambling, she took a deep breath 'I'm pregnant Ron,' she said closing her eyes afraid of his expression.

'What?' He said.

Hermione nodded.

'Um, ok…' Ron replied.

'I love you Ron,' was all Hermione could say.

Ron nodded.

Hermione couldn't take it, she stood up and ran away crying.

Ron leaned up against the tree trunk; he couldn't shake the picture out of his head. He and Hermione sitting on a big comfy couch gazing down at the baby in Hermione's arms, they were both smiling and the baby slept, they'd be really happy.

Then another thought over-took him, they'd probably live in a teensy little place, Hermione would be run off her feet all day, he'd be working to make ends meet. Perhaps the stress of the situation would make them fight and they wouldn't be happy at all…

Hermione was in her room gazing at the clouds out the window; still crying, she was thinking about the night, not so long ago, that had changed the course of hers and Ron's whole lives. She and Ron had been alone most of the evening, they'd had dinner, talked, laughed and ended up play wrestling on Ron's bed, when they'd gotten sick of their game they snuggled up together.

'Hermione,' Ron had said down to the top of her head, she'd looked up at him smiling.

'Yes' she'd said.

Ron had taken a deep breath 'I love you,' he almost whispered.

She had been all choked up 'I love you too Ron,' she had replied.

He kissed her then almost urgently, she got as close to him as she possibly could, he'd repositioned himself so that she was lying on her back and what happened next was history…

She started sobbing uncontrollably, overwhelmed. She knew she wanted the baby but she wasn't sure how she would handle it. She hoped that Ron would come around and that the baby would bring them closer rather than push them apart like it did to so many others.

It was lunchtime when Ron finally got up, he'd been thinking about what he'd do, but not any more, now he was thinking about what he'd tell his parents.

'Did you guys have your talk?' Harry asked him when he sat down, Hermione was nowhere in sight.

'Yeah Harry thanks mate we really needed it,' Ron said.

'Are you guys alright?' He asked. His friend looked tired and drawn.

'We will be in a while,' Ron replied.

Harry raised his eyebrows not understanding what they were really talking about. Had they broken up? He wondered.

'Can we talk after lunch Harry, I don't want everyone to know right now,' Ron replied.

Harry nodded and ate his lunch.

After lunch Harry and Ron went up to Harry's room, as there were people in the common room and sound tended to carry more these days.

Harry sat in his armchair; Ron sat on his bed.

'What's wrong?' Harry asked.

'Well… Um…' Ron started.

'What?' Harry said.

'Well… Hermione's… she's… Um…' Ron tried.

Harry was worried now.

'Hermione's pregnant Harry,' Ron finally spat out.

'She is?' Harry said, surprised, 'I thought she'd been ok lately,' he said.

'I guess she wasn't,' Ron said.

'How far along is she?' Harry asked.

'Not quite a month I think,' Ron replied.

Harry nodded 'what are you going to do about it?' he asked.

'I think she wants to have it,' Ron replied.

'What about school?' He asked.

'I suppose she'll have to leave,' he said.

'Hold on a minute, SHE'LL have to leave, you're not going to be there?' Harry said.

'I can't be a father Harry, I'm still at school,' Ron replied.

'So is Hermione, have you EVEN thought about her?' Harry said.

Ron didn't say a word.

'She'll have to miss all HER exams, not be able to finish HER last year at school, won't follow HER dreams Ron. Do you know how hard Hermione has tried to be as good as she is? This wasn't natural to her Ron, and you know what? She's prepared to give all that up to have YOUR child,' Harry ranted, 'Ron, do you love Hermione?'

'Of course I love her Harry, God I'd marry her tomorrow, but a baby? That's huger than huge, how can we possibly do it and manage to stay together?' Ron said.

'There is no denying this is going to be hard for you, for the both of you, but if you just support her, reassure her that you love her and agree to compromises. Then perhaps it will bring you closer together. I'm no expert Ron but you asked for my advice and I just want to help you,' Harry replied.

'I know Harry; I didn't think about her at all, I guess I didn't think at all. But I can't ask her to give up school, her dreams and everything.'

'Perhaps you can talk to McGonagal and work something out, she wouldn't be due until,' Harry did some calculations in his head, assuming it happened on the night they spent alone at the Burrow, 'May' he said 'that will make it so all you'd have to is your exams and then it'd all be over or maybe you could do your exams early or something,' Harry replied.

Ron had flopped down on to Harry's bed 'we'll work it out' Ron said.

Hermione was still in her room, staring out the window, when Ginny came in.

'How are you?' She asked.

'Not so great,' Hermione answered.

'I WILL KILL MY BROTHER!' Ginny flared up immediately.

'No need Ginny, I'm going to be there the whole way,' Ron had appeared in the doorway.

Ginny hugged her brother, 'you'd bloody well better be,' she said.

'I will, I promise,' He said more to Hermione then to Ginny.

Hermione got up and flew in to her boyfriend's arms.

'I'll leave you two alone then,' Ginny said, leaving the room.

'You ok baby?' Ron asked Hermione, wiping away a tear or two from Hermione's cheeks.

Hermione nodded, 'you think we can do this?' She asked.

'Yeah… yeah I really do,' Ron replied, smiling, he kissed her tenderly and at that point he knew they'd all be ok, the three of them…


	11. A Lucky Find

**Chapter Eleven: A Lucky Find.**

Once Ron had left Harry could not concentrate on his homework anymore and was about to get up and leave when his eyes fell upon his bed, he'd forgotten all about the pensive. He went and dragged it from under the bed and placed it on his desk. For a minute or two he stood gazing in to it's depths then placed the tip of his wand to his temple, a long strand of silver memory was extracted, he placed it in to the pensive, Ron and Hermione's faces swam on the surface before fading again back to the silver mass that it had been a minute ago, he then crossed the room to his chest of draws and started riffling through the memories. He pulled out a few vials of memory and read the labels on them; one caught his eye, the name Regulus Black was written on a white label in black ink, hadn't Regulus been his Godfathers brother? Sirius had said that death eaters had killed him because he'd betrayed Voldemort.

Harry ripped out the cork in the top of the bottle and tipped the contents in to the pensive, he then plunged his head in to the stone basin. He was pitched forwards from his bedroom.

He landed in a dimly lit room, there was a man with black hair hastily throwing things in to a trunk occasionally saying things like 'got to run, can't stay, must destroy' under his breath but none of it made much sense. Harry guessed this man was Regulus; a door to Harry's right opened and in came a small figure.

'Does young master require Kreature's help?' The house elf said.

Harry suddenly realised where he was, a large tapestry covered one wall.

'No Kreature I must go,' the man said.

Harry quickly crossed to the tapestry, he'd just thought of who this man might be, and he traced his finger to the name Sirius Mortimer Black and followed a line to the name Regulus _Alberto_ Black. Harry's eyes bulged; he remembered the night Dumbledore had died.

He left the pensive and ran to his trunk, there it was, a big golden locket, he opened it and read the initials at the end of the note inside RAB! That's why Regulus had been murdered; he'd found out about the Horcrux and stolen it.

Harry ran out of his room and down the hallway. He burst in to Ron's room 'I've found him!' Harry stated loudly in to the empty depths.

He went to Hermione's room, 'I've found him!' He started again.

Ron was sitting in the arm chair, 'shut up Harry, Hermione's asleep, what…' Ron indicated Hermione lying on her bed Harry guessed his friends had worked things out.

''S ok I'm awake now. What did you find Harry?' Hermione said sitting up on the bed.

'I'm sorry guys, I know you've got a lot on your plate right now but I've found RAB!' Harry said excitedly 'and I know where the real locket Horcrux is,' he added.

Ron, who had looked annoyed at Harry, sat up a little straighter his expression full of curiosity. Hermione who had just gotten up off the bed almost fell over and quickly went to sit on her desk chair.

'You what? How?' Ron said.

'There was a memory, in it I saw Regulus Black... you know Sirius's brother. Anyways he was packing to go and destroy something. He was in the living room at Grimmauld place. I looked on the tapestry; his middle name is Alberto, RAB. We all know he was killed by death eaters for betrayal and remember that locket that no one could open? When we were cleaning the house? It had a big S on it, in one of Dumbledore's memories there was a locket that looked exactly like it. Kreature pinched it from the rubbish pile. It's still in Grimmauld place and it hasn't been destroyed because it wasn't broken in any way. We have to go and get it!' Harry said.

'Wait a minute Harry. Hermione's not going any where,' Ron said.

'What?' Hermione and Harry said together.

'You heard me, it might be dangerous I don't want her or the baby anywhere near it' Ron replied.

Hermione stood up 'Who are you to tell me what to…'

Harry cut in 'It'll be fine Ron, the order are the only ones who know about Grimmauld place,' He said.

'Secret keeper's dead isn't he?' Ron said.

'Which means RONALD that no one can find it, when Dumbledore died the secret died with him' Hermione replied.

'Wouldn't it mean now that anyone could find it?' Ron said.

'It doesn't work like that Ron!' Hermione was almost yelling.

'Well how does it work then genius?' Ron said.

Hermione looked very upset almost to the verge of tears 'give it a rest Ron that was a bit harsh,' Harry said.

'Well how does it work then?' Ron replied calming down instantly.

'Once a secret keeper dies they take the secret with them, only the ones they have told will be able to remember it,' Hermione replied.

'Won't it be all locked up?' Ron asked.

'Ron, do you not remember that Harry OWNS IT!' Hermione was getting riled up again.

'WILL YOU TWO PLEASE QUIT IT?' Harry shouted, frustrated with his two friends. 'Now Ron, Hermione are you two coming or am I on my own?' He added.

'Fine, we'll come but can we please go and eat first I'm starved' Ron replied.

So they went down to the great hall for dinner, Ron tried to get Hermione to eat but she was still mad at him, plus she still felt sick so all she ate was a piece of bread and some vegetables'.

After they'd eaten Harry went and cleared with McGonagal where he was going and went to collect his invisibility cloak and the Marauders Map, Ginny didn't know about the Horcruxes so for the first time ever he was glad he didn't run in to his girlfriend. When he thought about it he hadn't seen Ginny for the whole day and resolved to find her when he and the others got back from their little quest.

Harry, Ron and Hermione trekked out in to the grounds and threw the cloak over themselves, not wanting any one to see them go out the gates; once they were outside the boundaries they disapperated.


	12. Two Scares and a Triumph

**Chapter Twelve: Two Scares and a Triumph.**

A dilapidated street stood ahead of them, Harry thought hard and a house squeezed itself between number thirteen and number eleven.

'Are you going to be ok Harry? You haven't been here since Sirius…' Ron said.

Harry nodded moving forward, the three of them took their wands out and went to the front door, Harry waved his wand and the door unlocked, they stepped over the thresh hold in to a dark hallway. With another wave of his wand Harry lit all of the torches so that they could see where they were going.

They made their way in to the kitchen lighting more torches as they entered. To the right was a small door, they crossed to it and knelt down, Ron pushed it open. Inside was what looked like a nest made of blankets and dirty rags, surrounding it was smashed photos and jewellery. Harry reached out to a big locket and picked it up. This was it all right; the Horcrux and now he had to destroy it.

Each of the three friends tried spells and curses to smash the locket but none worked. Harry threw it at the wall out of sheer frustration; it hit and bounced off the opposite wall before landing with a loud bang on the floor. It had smashed; something flew out of it knocking Harry, Ron and Hermione all to the floor before disappearing in a bright light.

'Do you think it worked?' Ron asked helping Hermione up.

'I didn't actually plan on doing that Ron, I did it out of anger, I never expected it to be destroyed so easily, but it looks like it,' Harry said picking up the remnants of the locket.

'Can we please go then?' Hermione was holding her abdomen and breathing hard.

'I think we should, you need help Hermione' Harry replied.

'I'll be fine, I'm ok, just winded,' she replied.

When they were back in Hogsmeade they donned the cloak, once back inside the Hogwarts grounds Harry checked the Marauders Map. No one was near except Hagrid in his hut. They walked carefully to the door, checking the map as they went. They were all the way back in the deserted common room before they pulled the cloak off. People seemed to be spending less and less time in the common room these days, most preferring to study in groups at the library and going to bed early. The trio sat down by the fire, Hermione looked pale and unwell.

'Are you alright hon?' Ron asked.

'I'm…' But she had fainted.

Harry and Ron rushed her to the hospital wing; thankfully she was coming to as they reached the door.

'What's happened boys?' The matron Madam Pomfrey asked.

'We don't know she just fainted,' Ron replied.

'Well take her back up to bed, she's probably over tired,' Pomfrey answered.

'She's pregnant though!' Ron said.

'What, how far along is she?'

'Maybe a month or so,' Ron replied.

'Get her in here then Mr Weasley, how come I wasn't informed of this?' The matron asked.

'She only took the test today we haven't had time,' Ron replied.

She ignored him; busy checking Hermione over 'ow' Hermione had woken up and the matron was prodding around her abdomen.

'Did that hurt Miss Granger?' Madam Pomfrey asked.

'Of course it did, what am I doing here anyway?' Hermione replied.

'Well you fainted and Mr Weasley has informed me that you are also pregnant,' the matron replied.

'Yes I am. Why did I faint? Is it the baby?' Hermione asked.

'No Miss Granger I think it's probably just over exsertion you should take it easy from now on,' Pomfrey answered. 'Now please let me talk to you about your pregnancy. Are you planning on keeping the child?' she asked.

'Yes we are,' Ron said before Hermione opened her mouth.

'So it's yours then Mr Weasley?' the matron asked.

''Course it's mine,' Ron said somewhat rudely.

'We know of course that it means having to leave school,' Hermione said.

'Before you make any big decisions, like to leave I suggest you tell the headmistress and talk to her, tell her I'm quite happy and qualified to help you through the pregnancy, I know you don't really want to leave.' Madam Pomfrey replied.

'Yes we will thank you,' Hermione said.

'Very well then, would you mind if I did a first check and confirm everything Miss Granger?' She asked.

Hermione nodded 'go ahead' she said.

So madam Pomfrey checked over Hermione and told her she'd be due on the eighteenth of May the next year. When that was all over Hermione was allowed to go but she had to make sure she took it easy.

Ron and Hermione both wrote letters to their parents telling them about the baby that night.

_Dear Mum and Dad,_

_I hope you're sitting down while you read this and I hope you don't mind that this news had to come in the mail but there's really no other way at Hogwarts. Well I have some news and you might not like it but I hope you don't hate me for it._

_Well… I'm pregnant… I'm a month along already and I only found out today, we want to keep it. The baby is fine, even after I fainted this evening. Don't worry I'm ok its just over-exsertion and I have to take it easy. Ron and I are going to talk to Professor McGonagal tomorrow and see if we can stay at school and finish our exams, Madam Pomfrey said she'd help me out with the pregnancy so it should be all right for us to stay. Well I must go now, see you later._

_Love _

_Hermione_

_Ps. Yes Ron is the father._

Was what Hermione's said, Ron's said;

_Dear Mum and Dad,_

_Sit down! Ok now that you should both be sitting down, Hermione and I have some news… She's about a month pregnant; we're going to be parents! No joke, I'm deadly serious, I know we're really young but we want to keep it and I'm going to ask her to marry me as soon as I possibly can, I was going to do it eventually it might as well be now. Well I have to go now I'll see you at Christmas?_

_Love_

_Ron_

A week later they received replies to their letters.

_Dear Hermione,_

_This is by far the hardest thing we've ever had to do but we're afraid that we simply cannot respect your decision to keep the baby. We're highly disappointed at you, we thought you had a bit more sense but we always knew that Weasley boy you're with was bad news! You are our only child and we had high hopes for your future and we're sorry, a child at eighteen was not a part of it. Maybe after we've had some time we can see you again, for now lets take it as it comes._

_Mum and Dad._

Hermione burst in to tears when she'd read the letter; Ron hugged her and patted her back. How dare they call him bad news! They'd met him before and seemed to like him, well now the truth comes out. He was almost afraid to open his letter but when he did it wasn't as bad as he thought it would be.

_Dear Ron and Hermione,_

_Are you two all right? How's Hermione feeling now, we hope the morning sickness isn't too bad it'll go away we promise. Well we can't say we're happy about this but we'll get used to it, you should have used a charm or something though that's the only thing we'll say, it's in the past, we now have to look to the future. We will see you both at Christmas and please don't forget to invite Harry for goodness sake! Hermione PLEASE take it easy. See you later._

_Love_

_Mum and Dad._

Well that was more reassuring but Ron was worried about Hermione and with good reason, she fainted again after crying for about half an hour. She spent three days in the hospital wing because Madam Pomfrey wanted to make sure she was completely fine, she had an iron deficiency but with a dose of potion a week she would be able to carry on with her studies. Ron spent all his free time with Hermione while she was in the hospital wing.

When Hermione was out of the hospital Ron wrote back to his parents

_Dear mum and dad,_

_How is everyone there? We're all good here, well actually Hermione needs to take it a lot easier and stress a lot less or she'll end up back in the hospital wing, she's been in twice already. The day we found out and last week for three days, the last time was because she received a fairly upsetting letter from her parents… They… Well they have basically disowned her, they won't support our decision to keep the baby and they don't want to see her. I'll attach it with this letter so you know exactly what it said. Could you please tell me what to do? I don't know what to tell her. You guys are going to support us, aren't you? Well I have to go now see you all at Christmas._

_Love from_

_Ron._


	13. Visits

**Chapter Thirteen: Visits.**

Ever since discovering who RAB was and destroying the third Horcrux Harry had been searching through the memories at every chance he got which was hard since he had Quidditch, classes and lots of homework. He even apparated out of the school to talk to Remus about it but so far he'd gotten nothing. Harry knew that the next Horcrux would be harder to find and probably harder to destroy. After Hermione had already ended up in the hospital wing twice Harry wasn't sure Ron would let her help any more and would certainly try to stop her all that he could. Harry wasn't sure if he could do it without Hermione's help, she was by far the smartest person he knew.

On Saturday Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny decided to go and visit Hagrid. They walked down to his hut after breakfast and knocked on the front door.

'Bin' wondrin' when you'd come visit me' Hagrid said 'you alrigh' Hermione? Heard 'bout you two, woulda' 'preciated if you'd told me yerself but 's all the same in the end innit?' He added.

Hermione placed a hand, without notice, on her belly 'who told you?' she asked.

'McGonagal,' he said. Ron and Hermione had gone to talk to her after the second stay in the hospital wing and arranged it so that they could finish school with the rest of the seventh years, 'all the teachers have gotta know don' they?' Hagrid added.

They were all taken aback 'I suppose they do,' Ron replied.

They had a pleasant time with Hagrid, he assured Ron and Hermione he'd stand by them and help them out all he could. At lunchtime the five of them headed back up to the castle to eat, then Hermione decided on a walk around the lake while Harry and Ginny went up to the Gryffindor common room to play chess and perhaps have a conversation.

Ginny had been unusually distant towards him lately so he brought it up now 'Gin, are we alright? Is something wrong?' He said gently.

'No Harry, it's nothing. We're fine,' she replied.

'Are you sure?' He asked.

'No, not really' Harry looked alarmed 'oh it's nothing to do with us… it's just me, well I suppose it sort of is us' she said.

'Ginny what's wrong?' Harry tried.

'Nothing really… it's just Hermione and Ron, I'm sorry I've backed off a bit I just…' she trailed off.

'You don't want to end up like them do you?' Harry said.

Ginny nodded, she had tears in her eyes.

'Gin you don't think. I mean yeah… you know… one day, but we'll… you know precautions… But not until you're…' This was awkward and Harry really had no idea what to say.

'That's the thing Harry I am… I mean… I want… No I've never' she said at a strange look from him 'It's just… I know we'd… but maybe we should… you know… wait… until we… I mean if we… we should wait until we finish school' she finished lamely, she meant to say until they got married (if they got married) but she loved Harry and she did want it, she was just scared because of Ron and Hermione.

Harry just nodded he'd never felt so awkward around Ginny before but he wasn't going to force her in to anything she wasn't ready for. As he watched one of his bishops wrestle one of Ginny's pawns in to submission silence fell over them. Both were thinking the same thing.

After their little talk Ginny was almost back to her normal self, though still a bit distant but Harry let it go. The next day Pigwidgeon delivered a letter to Ron.

_Dear Ron and Hermione,_

_We're good thank you. How is everyone there? How have you been feeling lately Hermione? We are sorry to hear about your parents' sweetheart. Arthur and I are still getting used to the idea of being grandparents but of course we'll support you all the way please keep us up to date with everything._

_Ron just be there for her, let her cry, hug her a lot and reassure her that you love her it's a hard time at the moment but everything will be worth it when you're holding that little baby in your arms. We have a proposition for you and please take all the time you need to think about it, please consider coming home to stay with us after the baby is born and you've finished school (Professor McGonagal sent us a letter to tell us that it has been arranged for you to finish this year) until you get on your feet. Well we had better go now we'll see you in a few months we love you both._

_Love from_

_Mum and dad_

The next weekend was a Hogsmeade weekend it was pretty cold and windy. Harry, Ron and Hermione walked in to the town together with scarves pulled up around their faces and cloaks wrapped around them tightly but split up when they got there. Harry and Ginny headed to the Three Broomsticks while Ron and Hermione went in to Madam Puddifoot's coffee shop. Harry had been there once with a girl called Cho Chang, there had been a lot of kissing couples in there and Harry wondered why his friends chose to go there, it was a truly horrible place. He and Ginny each had a butterbeer, and then went to Honeydukes sweet shop and visited the shrieking shack before heading back up to the school.

Ron and Hermione had been seated in a booth towards the back of the shop and ordered a hot chocolate and a cake each since Hermione could not handle coffee.

Ron nervously took Hermione's hand across the table and she thought he was going to start kissing her like the rest of the people in there but he didn't 'Hermione, I don't want you to think that what I'm about to ask you is just because of the baby,' she had tears in her eyes, several people in the shop unstuck their lips to look at the young couple. Ron produced a ring box from the pocket of his robes and opened it. Inside was a silver ring with a small diamond set on a claw 'Will you marry me Hermione?' he said.

Hermione was speechless for a moment before saying, 'are you sure?'

'Of course I'm sure, I wouldn't have asked if I wasn't, I love you hon,' Ron answered.

'It's not just because of the baby?' She asked.

'No, I've been in love with you for ever. You don't make this easy for a guy do you?' He said smirking.

'Sorry,' Hermione said.

'So will you?' Ron asked.

'Of course I will,' Hermione answered.

Ron beamed and slipped the ring on to her finger, it glowed for a minute, and it was a perfect fit. They kissed 'Shall we go and tell Harry and Ginny?' He said when they pulled their lips apart.

Hermione nodded and they got up, Ron went to pay for their orders 'No need dear, it's on the house, congratulations,' Madam Puddifoot said pushing the gold back at Ron.

'Thank you' Hermione said and they left.

They guessed that Harry and Ginny had headed back to school so they set off in that direction, Hermione very aware of the new ring on her finger, their smiles didn't leave their faces all the way back.

They found Harry and Ginny kissing in an armchair in the corner of the deserted common room, they walked over to them. Ron cleared his throat. Harry and Ginny went on kissing.

'Will you two kindly stop that for a minute?' Ron said loudly 'we have something to tell you' he added.

They pulled themselves apart 'Ron you're loosing your marbles. We already know about Hermione' Ginny had noticed the ring on Hermione's finger and had decided to play with them a bit. She looked at Harry, and then at the ring on Hermione's finger, he understood.

'Yeah you told us about a month ago' Harry said.

'What?' Hermione said, confused.

'Yeah we know about the baby,' Ginny said.

Hermione placed a hand on her tummy again 'No, it's not that' she said.

'Well what is it then?' Harry and Ginny said together, smirking.

'We're engaged!' Hermione practically screamed at the top of her voice.

Ginny jumped off Harry's knee and threw her arms around Hermione 'Congratulations!' She squealed.

Harry also got up 'congratulations mate' he said to Ron giving him a brief hug, Harry then hugged Hermione and Ginny hugged her brother 'you'll have to let mum know right away she'll be really excited and want to know everything. When do you actually want to do it?' Ginny said.

'Actually… Um… I've always wanted to be married on Christmas day but we want it to be before the baby's born so I guess that won't hap…'

Ron cut Hermione off 'Why not hon? There's still two months before Christmas it's not like it'll be huge, we don't know that many people,' Ron said.

Hermione's face lit up 'do you really think we could?' she said.

'I'm sure we can. I'll write to mum and dad and tell them. You wait, we'll be married on Christmas day' Ron said putting his arms around Hermione's waist and resting his chin on her shoulder 'I love you' He said in to her ear.

'I love you to' she said and kissed him.

Half an hour later they were headed to the owlery to send two letters, one each to Ron's parents and Hermione's parents (she thought they should know).

_Dear mum and dad,_

_Hermione and I hope that you are all right. We have some news for you, not the baby if that's what you were thinking either._

_Well the news is that Hermione and I are engaged! We want to get married on Christmas day if that's at all possible, Hermione's always wanted to be married on Christmas day and I think the sooner the better. We know it's a bit fast but we sort of already screwed that up when she got pregnant so there you go. There won't be many people, just close friends and family, we reckon thirty to forty people max, maybe not even that many. We don't want anything fancy but we want the normal stuff like tux's and dresses and a cake and that. I've always wanted to be married at home too if you don't mind, I don't just want the reception there like Bill and Fleur did, I want the ceremony there to. We also don't really know how her parents will react but we both agreed that they should know and be invited to the wedding. Well let me know about everything as soon as possible so that we can start planning. We love you all._

_Love from_

_Ron and Hermione_

Ron's said, Hermione's said.

_Dear mum and dad,_

_I know you don't really want to hear from me right now but I have something to tell you. I thought you should know that Ron has asked me to marry him and I have accepted, we hope the wedding will be on Christmas day at his parent's house but we don't know for sure yet. If you decide to come though we'll let you know all the details, I must go now._

_Love from_

_Hermione_

_Ps. I'm your only child you SHOULD be at my wedding!_


	14. Asking Permission

Chapter Fourteen: Asking Permission. 

A week passed before Ron and Hermione received answers to their letters, Hedwig and Pigwidgeon and the other owls swooped in to the great hall on a Monday morning, Ron and Hermione opened the letters at the table. Ron's said.

_Dear Ron and Hermione,_

_CONGRATULATIONS! We'd love to have your wedding here and we see no reason why we shouldn't have it on Christmas day if it's only going to be small. We'd like to pay for it too, so that you can keep some money for the baby. It's still hard to think that our youngest son will soon be a husband and father, but we're used to the idea now and are starting to get excited! We'll see you at the start of the holidays, we can't wait to see you both please let us know all the details of the wedding as soon as possible._

_Love from_

_Mum and dad._

Hermione's was nowhere near what Ron's said.

_Dear Hermione,_

_Your father and I are glad that you have decided to marry before you have your little family, stupid as it is that you got pregnant in the first place. We simply cannot attend the wedding as you father and I are going skiing for Christmas and the plans cannot be changed, even if they could we're not sure we'd come. We still wish you all the best however but please do not attempt to contact us again._

_Mum and dad._

Hermione ran out of the great hall crying, Ron followed her and took her upstairs to calm down. Harry and Ginny looked at each other from opposite sides of the table. It must be hard for Hermione with her parents acting like she was some sort of creature they wouldn't touch with a ten foot long pole. People had also noticed the ring on her finger and she was starting to show (not enough to be obvious though) so rumours were flying around, they were thankful that most of the Slytherin's, especially Draco Malfoy, had not returned that year or taunting and teasing would surely have followed them wherever they went, for now people just talked behind their hands. They supposed that some people might soon start asking questions outright when Hermione and Ron returned from the Christmas holidays waring wedding bands.

Ron asked Harry to be his best man and Hermione asked Ginny to be her maid of honour at the wedding, they both gratefully accepted right away. Ron and Hermione decided on a buffet style meal for the reception instead of a set menu, Hermione found the perfect wedding dress and maid of honour dress at Gladrags in Hogsmeade and Ron chose his and Harry's tux's there too. It took them almost the whole two months to find their wedding rings but thankfully everything was planned before the big day.

A week before Christmas school broke up for the holidays, Hermione and Ron were already bundles of nerves and Hermione's morning sickness, which had recently subsided now that she was four months along, came back in full force. When they got off the train at Kings Cross Mrs Weasley was waiting for them, she hugged everyone tightly. Mrs Weasley exclaimed at how big Hermione had gotten already, as with the muggle clothing she was waring it was pretty obvious. Harry really didn't think she was all that big but you could most definitely tell now.

'Weasley children tend to be a bit bigger than normal dear don't worry' Mrs Weasley told her daughter-in-law to be, this hadn't helped Hermione's nerves at all and she had to run to the bathroom to throw up a little bit.

They spent Christmas Eve going over very last minute wedding details; Hermione and Ron would be husband and wife the next day! It made Harry think about his own relationship; he was so in love with Ginny, he could marry her right along side Ron and Hermione the next day. They'd been back together for five months already. Was it really that long? Harry did the calculations in his mind, they'd gotten back together at the end of July, yes it had been that long and Ron and Hermione had been together almost a year. Harry's mind wandered to the items he'd found in Godric's hollow. His mother's engagement ring! No, Harry thought, it would be too dangerous, but then… No, Harry would not put Ginny in danger; he'd promised Mr and Mrs Weasley that he'd look after her. Maybe if he asked their permission? No, if nothing else they'd think they were far too young, especially Ginny… But Hermione and Ron were getting… but they had a baby on the way. Harry was still arguing with himself when Ginny came in to the bedroom he was sharing with Fred and George as Hermione was sharing with Ron obviously. His heart stopped, even in her pyjama's Ginny looked gorgeous.

''Lo Gin' He said.

She crossed the room and kissed him.

'Not that I'm complaining, but what was that for?' Harry asked when they stepped apart.

'I love you Harry, do I really need a reason to kiss you?' She answered.

'Not at all, I love you to' Harry replied kissing her again.

They went and sat down on the camp bed Harry was sleeping in 'are you sure everything is ok Ginny?' Harry asked.

'Yeah, I just can't really believe that my brother is getting married tomorrow, or having a baby for that matter' she said.

'I know what you mean, I can't fully believe it myself, but it's happening' Harry replied.

'It's so… Grown up, but I am happy for them. I can't wait to get married… I mean' she'd gone bright red.

'It's ok Ginny, seriously' He kissed her on the forehead 'I have to go talk to your parents ok' He said. His heart had skipped a beat when she had said she couldn't wait to get married he knew that she meant she couldn't wait to marry him for some reason. He'd made up his mind to go and ask Mr and Mrs Weasley what they thought about it. He reckoned it would be a long engagement. Harry kissed Ginny on the lips and went down stairs.

'Mr and Mrs Weasley could I please talk to you?' Harry asked entering the living room and sitting down.

'Of course Harry, please go on,' Mr Weasley replied.

'Well, you both know how much I love Ginny and I know how young we are and I know it's dangerous and it wouldn't be right away… I guess what I'm trying to say is… I'd like your permission to… I'd like to give my mother's engagement ring to Ginny if you don't mind, I want to ask her to marry me,' Harry said.

Mrs Weasley had tears in her eyes 'it's up to Arthur, he is her father after all,' she said.

Harry looked at Mr Weasley expectantly, Mr Weasley smiled 'I would be honoured to have you as a son-in-law Harry,' he stood up and shook Harry's hand and Mrs Weasley hugged him.

'You really wouldn't mind even with everything that you know I have to do?' Harry said.

'Of course not Harry we trust that you are keeping your promise to us to look after her, why would it be any different if you were engaged?' Mr Weasley said.

'Well it won't be any different I suppose and you know it'll be a while before we actually get married and it isn't just because of Ron and Hermione either, I really do love her' Harry said.

'Harry, you don't have to convince us but only ask her if you're sure you really do want it' Mrs Weasley said.

'I'm sure I want it, thank you both' He said leaving the room.

He went back to Fred and George's room, hoping that Ginny wasn't still in there. She wasn't so he crossed to his trunk to find the ring; it was in a small bag with the other jewellery he had found at Godric's Hollow. He held the ring in his hand for a moment, wondering when he could ask her, he wanted to do it now or make it special and do it tomorrow on Christmas day but he didn't want to steel Ron and Hermione's thunder. He stood up again, this time he went to Ron's room; Harry knew he'd be alone because Hermione was sharing with Ginny that night because of the tradition of not seeing the bride before the wedding. He knocked on the door.

'Come in' Ron called, Harry went in 'hi Harry' Ron said when he saw who it was.

'How're you feeling mate?' Harry asked.

'More nervous than I've ever been in my whole life. What I do something wrong in the ceremony or trip when we're walking down the isle?' Ron replied.

'Ron, everything will be fine, don't stress' Harry said.

'Harry I have no idea what to do. Tomorrow I'll be married; in five months a father by the time I'm nineteen I'll have a family. I don't know how to raise kids or be a husband what the hell am I doing?' Ron said.

'Settle down will you!' Harry said, 'you just have cold feet, by this time tomorrow it'll all be over and you'll be fine'

'What are you saying crap like that for?' Ron said.

'I'm the best man, isn't it my job to say stuff like that?' Harry replied.

'Yeah I suppose it is, thanks mate' Ron replied, 'Can you believe this? You know me and Hermione?'

'Not really but I'm starting to. Let me just say I think the two of you were made for each other and that I'm really happy for both of you' Harry said.

'Like you and Ginny are made for each other?' Ron said 'mate, give her the ring already' he added.

'Yeah but I don't… wait how did you know I wanted to give her a ring?' Harry retorted.

'You're holding it Harry' Ron pointed to Harry's hand, sure enough he was fiddling with his mothers engagement ring 'go and ask her Harry it can't hurt any, send Hermione up here I want to cuddle her' he added.

'You can't see Hermione until the wedding' Harry replied.

'Yeah, I know. It's a real pain. Just go talk to Ginny and hurry up please' Ron said.

'You really don't mind… she is your sister and it is the night before your wedding' Harry said.

'I don't mind, just go already,' Ron said.

Harry left the room, when he got to Ginny's bedroom door he knocked 'Go away Ron!' Hermione's voice said 'I'm fine and I've already told you that I can't see you until the wedding, stop fussing!' She added.

'It's not Ron Hermione, its Harry. Where's Ginny?' Harry said through the closed door.

Hermione came to the door 'I think she was going to get something to eat in the kitchen. But can I talk to you?' She said.

'You know, I really need to talk to Ginny, can it wait just a few minuets?' Harry said.

Hermione shook her head 'please?' she said.

'Ok then' Harry said entering the room and sitting on Ginny's bed.

Hermione's wedding dress was hanging on the back of the door with Ginny's dress; Hermione was waring pyjama's that showed her progressing pregnancy. She sat down on the bed she was going to be sleeping in that night 'What's up?' Harry asked.

'I don't know what I'm doing Harry, marrying Ron, I don't know how to be a wife' she looked down at her bump and placed her hands on it 'or a mother' she added sighing.

'You'll figure it out I'm sure. You and Ron are ready for this, you won't feel so freaked out tomorrow after the wedding' Harry replied.

'Ok, so Ron and I might be ready for this, but are you sure you and Ginny are?' She said.

'What… Gee, I really should have put this away' he said 'I'm not saying we're ready right now but we're very close to it, we won't get married for a while yet. I just want a bit of assurance you know, with everything so dangerous at the moment I want to make a promise to her that I'll love her for ever, I couldn't imagine not being with Ginny… but listen to me, you're the one getting married tomorrow what am I talking about myself for?' Harry said.

'It's ok Harry, I don't mind. Look, I'm fine now. Go and talk to Ginny I'm going to bed, big day tomorrow, goodnight,' Hermione said.

''Night Hermione' He said leaving.


	15. Big Steps

**Chapter Fifteen: Big Steps.**

Ginny wasn't in the kitchen or the living room, or any of the other rooms in the whole house, Harry headed to the attic. There she was, like an angel sitting on the old sofa apparently lost in thought.

'Babe' Harry said softly.

She jumped 'Oh, Harry, hi, come and sit down,' she replied patting the sofa next to her.

He went and sat down, she lay down with her head in his lap, and he automatically started stroking her hair, pulling the long red strands through his fingers. Ginny sighed loudly and contentedly.

'What?' Harry said.

'Absolutely nothing' she said smiling up at her boyfriend 'yeah everything is perfect. Well as close to perfect as possible with You-Know-Who back and people dying every day because of it. Sometimes it's hard to think that happy things like weddings and babies exist in the world,' she added.

'I know, it's like we're living in our own little world sometimes' He said.

Ginny nodded and sighed again.

'Gin' Harry said.

'Mmmmhhhhmmmm? She said.

'I want to give you something, I'm not sure you'll take it though' Harry replied.

'We'll see, show me.' Ginny said as she sat up.

Harry showed her the ring.

'But Harry that's your mothers. Are you sure?' She asked understanding what he meant by it.

Harry nodded 'Ginny, I can't imagine my life without you, I'm not saying it has to be tomorrow or even when school's finished I just want to know it'll happen in the future. I love you and with everything so uncertain at the moment I want you, no I _need_ you to be sure of the way I feel about you. Ginny I love you more than anything in the world.' He said.

Ginny didn't say a word; she climbed on to Harry's knee, put her arms around him and kissed him.

'So… Do you want this then?' Harry asked holding up the ring again.

'Yes Harry, I want it,' She answered.

'Merry Christmas' Harry said putting the ring on her finger; it had just passed midnight according to Harry's watch.

'Look Harry!' Ginny exclaimed, digging him in the ribs. He looked at her finger, the ring on it was glowing a bright red!

Harry was overcome with different emotions all at the same time excitement, happiness and love all mixed together; this really was the right thing. He kissed her and she kissed him back with passion.

She pulled away from him 'Oh… No Harry we can't do this here' she whispered.

'What were we doing?' Harry whispered back. He looked at her; he'd started undoing her pyjama top.

'You know where that was leading' she whispered 'believe me I wanted it but look,' she pointed to the crack between the attic door and the floor; there were ten flesh coloured ears under the door crack. Fred and George's extendable ears were useful aids to eavesdropping.

Harry got up, straightened his clothes while Ginny re-buttoned her top then crossed to the attic door and threw it open. Sure enough there were Fred, George, Bill, Charlie, Lupin, Tonks (who were staying there that night), Mr and Mrs Weasley and Ron and Hermione determinedly not looking at each other 'CONGRATULATIONS!' they all shouted together, both Harry and Ginny went red, not because they all knew about the engagement but because they'd very nearly gotten caught in a compromising position.

'Ok everyone, we all need sleep, especially you two' Mrs Weasley said pointing at Ron and Hermione with their backs to each other 'it's time for bed. C'mon everyone, we'll all have time to talk on Boxing Day. Congratulations again you two, goodnight now' she added.

Everyone left to go to bed Hermione ran ahead so as not to come face to face with Ron. Harry walked Ginny to her bedroom door and kissed her again, his fiancé he thought, then she went in and he walked back to Fred and George's room.

Everyone was up late on Christmas day, thankful that the wedding wasn't until that evening. Everyone opened their presents in their rooms. Lunch was odd because Ron and Hermione had to eat at different times so they didn't see each other, when that was over everyone disappeared in different directions to start getting ready. People started arriving at 5pm as the wedding started at 6pm.

Harry was upstairs with Ron who was looking pale; he had to help his mate dress because he was shaking so much. He kept telling Ron to relax and that it'd be over soon but he wasn't listening.

Ginny was helping Hermione get ready. Ginny was already dressed in her blue dress and her hair and makeup were done, her hair was done up in to an elegant bun with wisps of hair hanging loosely down.

Hermione's hair and makeup was also done. Her hair was half up in a bun the rest set in to free falling ringlets, her veil was secured but she was still in her bathrobe and wedding lingerie.

'C'mon Hermione it's nearly time. Get dressed already' Ginny said to her friend.

Hermione shook her head to clear the fog in her mind 'right, get dressed… yeah' she muttered pulling her dress on backwards.

'Hermione that goes the other way around, here' Ginny said fixing her friend 'are you ready?' she said holding out Hermione's bouquet. 'You look gorgeous' Ginny pulled part of the veil over Hermione's face.

Hermione nodded, took the flowers and walked towards the door. As she reached for the door handle Mrs Weasley opened it 'Good, girls, everyone's waiting, you both look absolutely stunning' she said.

As soon as Ron and Hermione saw each other their nerves melted away, they linked arms and lined up behind Harry and Ginny. They'd decided to walk down the isle together rather than separately since Hermione's father wouldn't consent to come and give his daughter away.

Ron and Harry's tux's matched; they wore black pants, shoes, ties and jackets with blue satin shirts and pocket-handkerchiefs. Ginny's dress was the same colour blue as the guys' shirts, it had thin straps that laced up the back, the bodice was fitted to her hips and the skirt was long with a slight train, she had a sheer fabric wrap that matched the dress in colour as it was cold. Hermione's dress perfectly matched the thin layer of fresh snow on the ground in colour and hugged her baby bump, the bodice was embroidered with a slight pattern of stiches the same colour as the fabric so it was not to obvious, the skirt was full and long also with a train, the dress was strapless but she also had a white wrap to match. Her two layered veil was attached to a garland of white flowers and reached to the small of her back the other layer was shorter and pulled over her face, everyone agreed they all looked wonderful.

The music started, Harry and Ginny walked towards the arch that was set up covered in blue flowers where the wizard performing the wedding stood. Flakes of snow were falling softly to the ground that was glistening. At the arch they split apart Harry veering right, Ginny to the left.

The music changed to the wedding march as Ron and Hermione made their way down the isle together smiling widely. At the arch they turned to look at each other holding hands.

'Welcome here tonight and merry Christmas to each and every one of you. We are here this evening to join this couple in the sacred bonds of marriage. Ronald Weasley and Hermione Granger stand here before you all, poised at the start of their lives together ready to face anything that gets thrown their way, it will be a long road but together they will make it,' the wizard said. 'Ronald' Ron took a deep breath 'do you promise to love Hermione for the rest of your life, to support her in every situation, to be there in times of joy and sadness, to respect her and be true to your words?'

'I do' Ron said smiling at Hermione.

'Repeat after me. I Ronald Weasley' the wizard said.

'I Ronald Weasley' Ron said.

'Take you Hermione Granger, as my wife,' the wizard said.

'Take you Hermione Granger, as my wife,' Ron repeated.

'I promise to love you'

'I promise to love you' Ron said.

'With everything I am and everything I ever will be' the wizard continued.

'With everything I am and everything I ever will be'

'I will be there for you in every situation'

'I will be there for you in every situation' Ron said after the wizard.

'And overall I promise to keep my vows to you until death parts us' the wizard said.

'And overall I promise to keep my vows to you until death parts us' Ron finished, smiling.

Hermione had tears in her eyes as well as Mrs Weasley, Ginny and most of the other females seated in the Weasley's backyard. 'Hermione' it was her turn to take a deep breath now 'do you promise to love Ronald for the rest of your life, to be supportive of any decision he makes, to be there for him in times of joy and sadness, to respect him and be true to your words?' The wizard said.

'I do,' she said smiling at Ron and nodding slightly.

'Repeat after me. I Hermione Granger' the wizard said.

'I Hermione Granger' Hermione said.

'Take you Ronald Weasley, as my husband,' the wizard said.

'Take you Ronald Weasley, as my husband,' Hermione repeated.

'I promise to love you'

'I promise to love you' Hermione said.

'With everything I am and everything I ever will be' the wizard continued.

'With everything I am and everything I ever will be'

'I will be there for you in every situation'

'I will be there for you in every situation' Hermione said after the wizard.

'And overall I promise to keep my vows to you until death parts us' the wizard said.

'And overall I promise to keep my vows to you until death parts us' Hermione repeated smiling as wide as anything.

'The rings please' the wizard said. Harry and Ginny stepped forward to give the wedding rings to him. He gave Hermione's to Ron and Ron's to Hermione and said 'place these rings on each others fingers' Ron and Hermione put the rings on each other's fingers but not all the way 'repeat together' there was a slight pause 'with this wedding band I bind, my hand to yours and yours to mine' he said.

'With this wedding band I bind, my hand to yours and yours to mine' Hermione and Ron said together smiling and pushing the rings on all the way. They glowed for a minute on their fingers.

'I now pronounce you husband and wife. Take care of each other and remember your vows. You may kiss the bride,' the wizard said.

Ron lifted up the veil covering Hermione's face and kissed her. They made their way back down the isle while people covered them in white and blue confetti. Harry and Ginny followed their friends, each thinking of what their wedding might be like.


	16. The Reception

**A/N: **I'm SO sorry, I forgot this chapter before. I guess that's what I get for uploading to many chapters at a time and trying to juggle studying 2 courses and a job as well as keeping up with the housework and my cat who is like a small child... Anyway I hope you can forgive me... Also another reminder that I don't own anything in the Harry Potter universe... Enjoy...

**Chapter Sixteen: The Reception.**

The inside of the Burrow was transformed. Since it was winter the reception would be held inside where it was warmer. Hermione and Ron had disappeared, Harry and Ginny sat at the bridal table with Mr and Mrs Weasley, and two seats were left in the middle of the table. Six other tables stood around each with only five people sitting at them. Neville Longbottom was there, Hagrid too plus most of the Order of the Phoenix and a few people Harry had met at Bill and Fleur's wedding. Over to one side was the buffet table.

'Introducing Mr and Mrs Ronald Weasley' the MC said loudly as Hermione and Ron entered the room. Everyone was clapping; Hermione and Ron were both beaming.

Shortly after the main course Harry, Ginny, Hermione, Ron and Mr and Mrs Weasley were called outside for photos. When they had finished and went back to the reception the MC said 'Mr and Mrs Weasley will now share their first dance as husband and wife' Ron took Hermione's hand and led her to the space that had been cleared for dancing. After a few minuets of Ron and Hermione dancing Harry and Ginny joined them and several people followed them.

After an hour of dancing Mr Weasley stood up and tapped the side of his crystal goblet, when everyone was quiet and facing him he said, 'It's time for the cake and speeches, please take your seats,' everyone sat down.

The cake was carried out by Mrs Weasley and placed in front of Hermione and Ron who were standing up ready to cut it, the cake was two tiered, they didn't touch the top part which was a fruit cake that they were going to freeze and save for the baby's christening, the bottom was white chocolate mud cake. Ron took the knife tied with blue and white ribbons, Hermione placed her hands on top of his and they cut in to the bottom layer together, cameras flashed in their direction. After cutting two pieces out Hermione took one and Ron took the other, they fed it to each other as more flashes went off.

Once everyone had finished their cake Ron stood up, everyone stopped talking and looked at him, the tips of his ears went red 'Hermione and I would like to thank you all for coming tonight we hope you're all enjoying yourselves and Merry Christmas' he said sitting back down.

It was Harry's turn to stand up, as the best man he had to give a speech, he tapped his goblet like Mr Weasley had and cleared his throat 'hi everyone I'd just like to say a few words about the bride and groom. I've known Ron and Hermione for six and a half years and it certainly took them long enough to realise how they felt about one another. Now here they are, married and starting a family. I still find it slightly hard to believe but I wish them all the very best. Congratulations you guys,' Harry said raising his goblet in a toast.

'Congratulations,' everyone in the room said also raising their goblets.

Ginny got up next 'My brother and I are close in age so we've always been close' she said 'I never thought of him being an old married man though, I'm so happy he found Hermione, congrats' you guys and may all your dreams come true,' she finished sitting back down.

Mr and Mrs Weasley stood up together, Mrs Weasley started 'Ron, Hermione, we love you both very much, we're happy you found each other. We congratulate you on your wedding and on your coming baby. It's still hard to think that you're all grown up Ron. Hermione we would like to officially welcome you to the family, we wish you both nothing but the best in the years to come. Congratulations,' she said sitting back down with tears in her eyes.

'Welcome to the family Hermione, we know that the two of you will be very happy, all the best,' Mr Weasley said raising his goblet 'to the bride and groom.'

'To the bride and groom,' the room echoed raising goblets.

'Now please enjoy the rest of the night' Mr Weasley said, everyone clapped.

People were taking photos all night and saying congratulations to Ron and Hermione. Hermione got asked over and over again when the baby was due, what names they were thinking about and how she was feeling. Ron kept being heckled about being married and having a baby on the way at his young age. Both of them were glad to leave the reception by midnight. They would leave for their honeymoon the next day. At the door Hermione threw the bouquet.

'When are you two planning on doing this?' Lupin asked Harry as they watched Ginny swipe the bouquet from the air in front of Tonks, the engagement ring on her finger sparkling in the light from the dozens of live fairies spread around.

Harry jumped 'Remus,' he said.

'I want you and Ginny to come with me, I've got a little story to share with you two,' he said as Ginny fought her way over to them.

They walked in to the kitchen, Ginny laying the bouquet on the table and sitting down, 'I want to tell you about how your father proposed to your mother Harry' Lupin said.

Harry was immediately intrigued, as was Ginny 'well tell us then' Harry said.

'Ok, it was the Christmas of our seventh year, your parent's hadn't been together very long but your father knew that Lily was the one for him. Lily was spending Christmas with James's family, as were Sirius and I, it was right before midnight on Christmas Eve. They went off somewhere by themselves so naturally Sirius coaxed me in to following them. It took your father ages to even say the words marry me. We'd never seen James so lost for words; in the end he just ended up asking if she wanted the ring. Your mother was ecstatic; she knew he was the one for her too, the ring glowed red when he put it on her finger, it means it's true love or something like that. Anyways a year later they were married, then about four years later you came along, your parents were happy Harry. I don't think there was one day that they weren't. I just want to say congratulations to the two of you again and I hope that you both realise how special your relationship is, how much it would have meant to your parents. You two are lucky, it took me years to find my true love,' Remus said, they knew he meant Tonks.

'Thank you for telling us Remus it means a lot' Harry said pulling an almost crying Ginny to his side and squeezing her as they got up. Remus went back to the reception and Harry and Ginny went in to Ginny's room. They would have gone up to the attic but hey didn't want to walk past Ron and Hermione's room and interrupt anything. The attic had become their special place.

'I can't believe I proposed in almost the same way as my father, at the same time and on the same day' Harry said.

'I wouldn't exactly call that a proposal' Ginny said with a sly grin.

'Well then, we'll just have to fix that' Harry said, he was in a silly mood. He got down on one knee and held Ginny's hand 'Ginervra Weasley, will you marry me?' He said smiling stupidly.

'You're a freak Harry, never call me Ginervra again and I already said yes' she replied.

'Oh yeah, c'mere' Harry said pulling her on to his knee and kissing her, she pulled herself up, taking Harry with her, she pulled him towards her and kissed him backing towards the bed. When he was lying on his back and she was beside him still kissing him she grabbed a pillow and hit him over the head with it.

He pulled away from her 'oh yeah,' he said picking up a pillow from the other bed and whacking her with it, before long they were having a full on pillow fight, laughing and shrieking and having great fun. When they'd had enough the collapsed on to Ginny's bed laughing, their clothes wrinkled, Ginny's hair was falling out of its bun and Harry's was a lot messier than usual 'I love you Ginny' Harry said.

'I love you to Harry' Ginny said clasping her fingers with his 'so much' she added.

Harry kissed her, for an hour they lay there holding hands, talking and kissing when they felt like it 'what date did your parents get married Harry?' Ginny asked finally.

'Fifteenth of April I think' Harry replied.

'The middle of spring, it would have been gorgeous' Ginny said 'Let's get married in spring' she said out of the blue.

'Ok' Harry replied.

'Not this spring, what about next?' Ginny said.

'You'll be in the middle of your seventh year' Harry said.

'I don't know if I'll go back, I might do a Fred and George,' Ginny said with a sly-grin.

Harry looked at her strangely, 'really?'

'I just don't know yet,' Ginny said with an air of mischievousness.

Harry smiled, 'Ok, once you know for sure whether you're going back we'll lock everything in,' he said.

'Definitely' she said rolling on to her side and kissing him, he pulled himself closer to her and kissed her right back.

'Ok you two you're not married yet' George said walking in the bedroom door.

'Don't you two know how to knock?' Ginny said scathingly, she was bright red.

'Yeah we do, we just didn't bother,' Fred replied following his twin in to the room.

Ginny shot them both a look 'what d'you want anyway?' She said.

'Mum sent us to find you, everyone's going home,' George replied.

Ginny stood up and stormed out 'are you sure you want to be involved with her Harry? Nasty temper that one,' Fred said.

'I wouldn't have it any other way,' Harry said.

George shrugged 'your choice' he said smirking he walked out, Harry and Fred followed. He couldn't believe they'd almost been caught again.

They all said goodbye and headed off to bed.


	17. A New Light on an Old Situation

**Chapter Seventeen: A New Light on an Old Situation.**

The next day Ron and Hermione left for their honeymoon destination, Paris, for five nights. Harry felt a little lost at the Burrow; he'd never been there without Ron before. Those five nights that Hermione and Ron were away Mrs Weasley talked almost constantly about Harry and Ginny's engagement, Ron and Hermione's wedding and the immanent arrival of the first Weasley grandchild. Everyone seemed to want it to be a girl because there weren't any Weasley girls apart from Ginny.

Mr and Mrs Ron Weasley returned in very good spirits the day before New Years Eve. Harry and the Weasley's (Hermione having changed her last name to Weasley) celebrated the new year together but there was a gloom to the air now that everything was over and it was nearly time to go back to school.

Harry, Ginny, Ron and Hermione caught the Hogwarts express back on the third of January. Already rumours had caught their ears about Ron and Hermione but so far no one had outright asked what the deal was. There were also rumours abound about the new piece of jewellery on Ginny's finger.

Hermione had a check up the day after their return and everything was fine, she had only four months to go and the reality had hit both Ron and Hermione hard, they'd be parents soon!

Harry was still not progressing with the Horcrux search, he decided that it was time to go and talk to Dumbledore's portrait again, after clearing everything up with McGonagal Harry went up to the head's office. The portraits were all snoozing in their frames, all but one.

'Evening Mr Potter' Dumbledore's portrait said.

'Evening Professor' Harry replied.

'I take it you have come for some advice on a situation?' Dumbledore said.

'Yes sir, I've had a look at about a thousand memories, I've managed to find and destroy the real locket Horcrux but I'm having trouble with finding the cup and the thing of Ravenclaw's or Gryffindor's. The snake will be where ever Voldemort is so apart from the part of the soul that's still in Voldemort that'll be the last thing I destroy' Harry replied.

'Harry, think about this, each house represents an element, Gryffindor represents…' Dumbledore said.

'Fire' Harry said coming to a realisation.

'Hufflepuff represents earth; hence the badger is the mascot…' Dumbledore replied.

'And Ravenclaw's an eagle, that's air, so Slytherin must be water' Harry said.

'Yes Harry' Dumbledore said.

'We had to go over water to get to Slytherin's locket… Professor, do you think that I'll have to encounter each element to find all the Horcruxes?' Harry asked.

'I believe that's the idea' Dumbledore replied.

'So the cup is somewhere to do with the earth. Maybe rocks or it could be buried' Harry said.

'That's to simple Harry. I think that you should revisit one of your own memories, perhaps even two, both are painful and both are linked to Voldemort in some way, think… the second triwizard task' Dumbledore said.

'That was in water though, not earth' Harry replied.

'It is the merpeople's riddle that I am speaking of Harry, it is possible that it could be interpreted differently together with the second memory, the end of your fifth year at the department of mysteries' Dumbledore said.

'Sirius' Harry automatically said. That's where his Godfather had been killed.

'Your Godfather may help you Harry' Dumbledore said.

'But he's dead sir' Harry said.

'Perhaps he's not, not properly anyway, maybe transported to another plain of existence, I believe they do exist and the department of mysteries research them' Dumbledore went on to say.

'What?' Harry asked.

'Think Harry, the riddle' Dumbledore said.

All of a sudden Harry's head was full of eerie singing. 'Come seek us where our voices sound, we cannot sing above the ground, and as you're searching ponder this, we've taken what you'll sorely miss, an hour long you'll have to look and to recover what we took, but past an hour the prospect's black, to late, it's gone, it won't come back.' Harry said out loud.

'Very good Harry, now, how else could you interpret that?' Dumbledore asked.

'Come seek us where our voices sound, above the ground. Dead people are buried; they can't talk, well unless they're ghosts. Could it be buried with? No, that's too easy. Taken what I'll sorely miss, well I miss Sirius' he muttered to himself more than the portrait he was having the conversation with 'an hour long, that's a time limit, past an hour, prospect's black, to late it's gone it won't come…' Harry's face lit up as he realised 'Sir, I have to pass through the veil and find the cup, within an… but what's that got to…' Harry gasped, 'Does this mean that Sirius can come back? You said he never died properly… I'll have an hour to bring back Sirius and the cup,' Harry said.

'I believe Voldemort thought that whoever wanted to find one of his Horcruxes would have to experience the one thing that he most fears, death, before being able to destroy it, he hid it in limbo thinking that no one could return from it, but, like I said, you have to die properly or else you just exist somewhere between life and death' Dumbledore explained.

'If it's possible to come back, why didn't Sirius just come back then?' Harry asked.

'I think that's where the time limit of an hour comes in. The veil is invisible in limbo, it's almost impossible to find again once you pass through it, if you are not properly dead, you have an hour to come back, if you can find it that is.' Dumbledore said.

'Couldn't you just use a spell?' Harry asked.

'Magic doesn't work in limbo, after an hour you cannot return at all, unless of course, somebody rescues you, and that may prove to be a task' Dumbledore answered.

'How could I find the veil again Professor?' Harry said.

'Tie a rope around you and leave something at the entrance, get someone on the other end of the rope to pull if you take to long.' Dumbledore answered.

Harry nodded, he was overwhelmed with all this information and the though that he could possibly get his Godfather back.

'Harry, I know that you can do this' Dumbledore said.

He nodded again 'I've got some planning to do' Harry said 'Goodnight and thank you Professor' he finished.

'Goodnight Harry' Dumbledore replied.

Harry left the office; on his way back to Gryffindor tower he was lost in thought.


	18. A Journey to the Other Side

**A/N: **Hey Guys here's chapter eighteen, if you haven't already done so please go back and read chapter 16: The Reception. I forgot to put it in before, I didn't realise that until I went to put this chapter up... I hope you like this one... Review please...**  
**

**Chapter Eighteen: A Journey to the Other Side.**

Ginny was in the common room doing homework, the room was once again empty. Harry went and kissed her before making his way up the boys' staircase. He knocked on Ron's door; not even noticing the sign on it:

_Head boy and girl  
R and H Weasley_

'Come in!' Hermione's voice drifted through the closed door. Harry entered. Hermione was sitting on Ron's knee; he had his hands on her belly. The room was exactly the same as Harry's only that it had a double four poster hung with think red curtains and a basinet in it now.

'The baby's moving Harry, come here' Ron said.

Harry sat down on a chair.

'What's the matter?' Hermione said leaving Ron's knee and patting Harry on the shoulder.

'I know where the cup Horcrux is,' He said.

'You do? Where?' Ron asked.

Harry nodded 'beyond the veil,' He answered.

'Beyond the… But Harry… You'll' Hermione said.

Harry shook his head 'Got an hour, not properly dead' he said.

'What does that mean?' Hermione asked.

'Before the second triwizard task, the merpeople's song. Well it wasn't just the instructions for that task. It also means that I have to go beyond the veil in the department of mysteries, I'll have an hour to find the cup and since Sirius isn't properly dead, I have to rescue him as well. All within an hour' Harry replied.

'Are you serious Harry?' Ron said.

'As serious as I've ever been in my life' Harry said to his friend.

'But that's really dangerous…' Hermione said.

'That's how Voldemort works Hermione, he thinks there's nothing worse than death' Harry said.

'How are you going to find your way back?' Ron asked.

'Tie a rope around my waist and mark the entrance, I need help though' Harry said.

'We'll come with you' Hermione said.

'Hermione, I'm sorry but I really don't want you to come its too dangerous. I'm sorry hon but you're five months along, you might even be six by the time this is all sorted, you need to take it easy, I don't want to put you or the baby in any sort of a bad situation' Ron said to his wife.

'But I…' she looked at Harry.

'I'm sorry Hermione I have to agree with Ron on this one. You really should be taking it easy, its way to dangerous this time' Harry said.

'But I… ok you're right, I won't come' she said admitting defeat.

'I'm going to ask Remus and some other members of the order to help me out on this one, who knows what might happen' Harry said.

A week later Harry had everyone rallied, ready to go to the department of mysteries. In the middle of the night Harry and Ron (who Harry could not convince to stay behind) snuck out of Gryffindor tower under the invisibility cloak to meet Lupin outside the Hogwarts gates. Lupin had a backpack strapped to his back with several long lengths of rope and a torch that they were going to light and leave as a marker inside it.

'Are you ready for this Harry?' Lupin asked when they met him.

'As I'll ever be,' Harry said nodding.

All three of them Disapparated, there was the visitors entrance again they climbed in.

'Welcome to the Ministry of magic. Please state your name and the nature of your visit.' The cool female voice said.

'Ronald Weasley, Remus Lupin and Harry Potter to destroy a Horcrux.' Lupin said.

Three badges clanked in to the coin return slot, they all clipped them on as the phone box slid in to the ground.

'Visitors to the ministry please submit your wands for checking at the far end of the atrium. Have a lovely day.' The voice said before they climbed out.

The atrium was deserted so they made their way to the lift.

'Where are the others?' Harry asked.

'Waiting, come on' Lupin answered.

The three of them got in to a lift; Ron pressed the number nine button.

'Department of mysteries' The female voice said.

As Harry, Ron and Remus left the lift three more people greeted them Mad-Eye Moody (an ex-Auror), Kingsley Shacklebolt (an Auror) and Tonks.

'We've marked the door,' Shacklebolt said.

Harry nodded and moved towards a door at the end of a long corridor; Harry had been here once before.

Lupin caught up to Harry 'It's ok to be scared Harry' he said.

Harry nodded and kept on walking.

The door opened for them when they reached it. They were inside a circular room with doors all around them.

'No, the mark's gone' Tonks said.

The walls started moving around.

'Try any door' Harry said.

Everyone split up taking different doors, marking them before the room moved around again. At last Harry found the door, he recognised the room with a large stone dais, on top stood a stone archway hung with a veil, and this veil was fluttering even though there was no breeze. The group started down the steps, they were right in front of it.

'Are you absolutely sure that you can get back to us within the time limit?' Tonks asked.

'If I cut it to finely just pull me out as fast as you can' Harry replied.

They nodded; Harry started tying the rope tightly around his waist. Ron started tying a rope around his waist to.

'What're you doing?' Harry asked Ron.

'Coming with you, who knows what, could hap…' Ron started.

'Ron, you are not coming with me, you've got Hermione and the baby to think about' Harry cut across Ron's words.

Ron looked down at his wedding ring and sighed, 'I know that Harry but I want to come, someone should,' he said.

'I don't want you…' Harry said.

'If I don't come back, tell Hermione I love her… and the baby ok' Ron was telling Lupin, not hearing a word Harry said.

Lupin nodded, Ron tied the rope tightly around him self, also attaching it to Harry's. Mad-Eye lit the torch and handed it to Harry.

Both boys took a deep breath and stepped forward, through the veil. Harry planted the torch in the ground by the entrance. They looked back, the veil was gone but the torch was burning and the ropes were protruding from the middle of a very solid looking tree.

In front of them was a long stretch of the greenest grass they'd ever seen, planted here and there were wild flowers of all different colours. Trees lined either side of the grass that seemed to go on forever, all different kinds of trees, fruit trees and oak trees, the sky was bright blue, it was daytime here, relaxing music was playing all around them.

'Sirius' Harry called though not loudly; it seemed a shame to break the peace and tranquillity of the place.

Something dropped out of a nearby peach tree.

'Harry, Ron… what're you…' Sirius said.

'No time for explanations, we have to find a small golden cup, have you seen it?' Harry said to his Godfather.

Sirius pointed up to the tallest tree there 'its right at the top but it's an easy climb' He said.

'What? No need to climb' Ron drew out his wand 'acc…'

'Magic doesn't work here Ron' Harry said pushing his friend's wand down.

Ron looked disgruntled as he put his wand away 'well how do we get it then?' he said.

'We climb just like Sirius said' Harry replied. He headed towards the tree, forgetting he was attached to Ron.

Ron jerked forward but straightened up and walked quickly beside Harry. Harry pulled himself up on to a low branch; Ron was pulled again this time falling to the ground.

'Harry, maybe we should untie from each other while we climb up,' Ron said getting up and rubbing his ribs.

Harry agreed, untying the rope joining he and Ron together and placing a foot once again on the low branch, he pulled himself up to the next one and the next and the one after that, Ron following all the way, it took half a precious hour to get all the way to the top of the tree, Harry and Ron (Sirius having stayed on the ground) were scratched all over and they were running out of time. Harry reached towards the golden cup, his hand closed tightly around one of the handles, he pulled it hard and lost balance, he fell to the ground, twisting his ankle badly, collapsing and landing on his back, he was winded, the cup in his hand.

'Sirius, other than finding the cup we're here to take you back, come on there's not much time' Harry said gasping for breath. Ron, who had jumped right from the very top of the tree picked up the rope that had joined them together and once again tied them back together, he then tied a longer length of rope that they'd brought spare around Sirius and tied him to Harry. They headed towards the torch burning at the spot where the rope came through the tree.

All of a sudden, the ground beneath them split! Ron and Sirius fell; Harry who was still catching his breath fell back to the ground and grabbed a tree root, hanging on for dear life.

'SIRIUS! RON!' He yelled.

'HARRY PULL US UP!' Sirius shouted from a way away.

Harry pulled as hard as he could, they wouldn't budge 'I CAN'T!' He yelled.

'COME ON HARRY I KNOW YOU CAN DO THIS!' Ron shouted, he was closer but his voice was weak.

Harry tried to tie another rope to the root with one hand, he couldn't do it, he slipped and nearly went over the side of the crevasse but he caught himself on another root in time.

Harry's legs were dangling over the edge; the cup had clattered away towards the torch. When Harry dropped it after falling from the top of the tree, his ankle was really hurting him and there was a long gash across his chest which was bleeding profusely, he was losing strength and Ron might pass out at any moment judging by his voice.

Harry grabbed the rope behind him and tugged hoping that Lupin and the others would get the message and pull. They must have because a moment later Harry felt the rope tighten around his waist and he was pulled away from the edge. Once he was on solid ground Harry turned to grab Ron's rope and pull him out, Ron was unconscious so Harry pulled with all his might, soon Ron was sprawled out on the ground beside him, he untied Ron from himself and tugged the rope, Ron was pulled out of sight, to the other side of the veil Harry hoped. There were only fifteen minuets left before he and Sirius would be lost forever.

'SIRIUS! RON'S SAFE. BUT WE DON'T HAVE MUCH TIME. IS THERE ANYTHING THAT YOU CAN USE TO HELP CLIMB OUT?' Harry yelled.

'NO! YOU HAVE TO PULL ME UP HARRY!' Sirius yelled back.

'OK!' Harry said, he took the rope with his Godfather dangling on the end in his hands and pulled with all his might.

Harry pulled and pulled. Ten minuets later Sirius was beside him.

'Than…' Sirius started.

'No time… RUN!' Harry said. Even though his ankle was hurting like hell and the gash on his chest still bleeding heavily Harry ran. On the way he scooped up the cup. Sirius and Harry ran full pelt in to the tree, there was a fluttering of fabric around them, they were on the other side, and both Harry and Sirius fell to the floor unconscious.


	19. St Mungo's

**Chapter Nineteen: St Mungo's.**

Three days later Harry woke up in a hospital bed at St Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries. He put his glasses on. Two other beds were in the room, one was empty, the other was occupied by Ron, he was sitting up in the bed holding Hermione's hand, she looked like she'd been crying, and Ron was telling her that he was fine. Harry too sat up. Ginny was sitting in a chair beside his bed asleep, a magazine in her hand.

Harry reached over and touched her face 'hey' he said gently.

Ginny jerked awake 'Harry, you're awake, I was so worried' she said hugging him.

'I'll be fine,' he said. Ron and Hermione looked up at him.

'Welcome back mate' Ron said.

'I'm going to get a healer,' Ginny said kissing Harry and leaving the room.

'Did Sirius make it?' Harry asked.

'Yeah, but so that he isn't permanently scarred Hermione modified his short term memory. He thinks he's been in hiding from death eaters for the last two years and had a bad accident because you and I were in trouble so he had no choice but to come back, he thinks that people were told he was dead so that he wasn't found out by them.' Ron replied.

'Ok then, I'll make sure I stick to that story when we're talking… Ginny doesn't know the truth does she?' Harry asked.

'No, but Harry I really think that you should tell her, she is your fiancé after all' Harry gave her an alarmed look 'Listen Harry, I know you want to protect her but do you really think that she won't start asking questions. You and Ron are both injured, you still have two more to destroy and she's just seen a man come back from the dead'

At that moment Sirius himself came back in to the room, he was waring hospital robes and a smile, he fell on to the vacant bed 'you know I wasn't really dead Hermione' he said. Hermione ignored him and gave Harry a look of daggers.

Harry couldn't believe he had his Godfather back he couldn't say anything 'where's Ginny anyways?' he asked even though he knew full well where she'd gone.

'I'm here,' she said entering the room with a healer in tow. 'Mum and dad just left, so did Lupin and the others. Oh, someone should tell them' Ginny added as the healer started checking Harry all over.

'I'll go' Hermione said casting a nasty look at Harry she Disapparated.

About five minuets later Hermione was back 'They'll come and see you tomorrow. Ginny we have to go, your mother said they need their rest and it's nearly midnight' She said.

'Ok then, bye Harry' Ginny said kissing and hugging him.

'Bye babe, I love you' Harry replied.

'I love you to' Ginny replied.

Hermione said bye to Ron but she didn't kiss or hug him.

'Hermione's annoyed with me, said I shouldn't have gone with you, oh well she can't stay mad at me for to long she's too happy I'm ok,' Ron said after the girls had left.

'So tell me Ron, what's with you and Hermione?' Sirius asked.

'I only woke up today too. They weren't allowed to leave school until Friday evening; you know, the weekend and all. They have to go back tomorrow night, I think we will be to' Ron said to Harry who looked confused.

'So' Sirius said 'come on, I haven't been around for two years, what's the deal?' he added.

'Well she's having a baby,' Ron said.

'Well that's obvious, so it's yours then?' Sirius said.

'Yeah it's mine, we've been together almost a year, she's due on the eighteenth of May, we got married on…' Ron started.

'You're married?' Sirius said.

'Yeah' Ron said lifting up his left hand to show Sirius his wedding ring 'we got married on Christmas day' he added.

'Harry are you and Ginny…' Sirius started.

'Engaged, yeah since Christmas day, right after midnight' Harry said smiling.

'You know your father proposed to your mother…' Sirius said.

'I already know, Remus told us'

'She was waring Lily's engagement ring wasn't she?' Sirius asked.

Harry nodded 'we went to Godric's Hollow over the holidays and found it' He replied.

'Did you find anything else?' Sirius asked.

'Yes, we found a picture of my grandparents, two silver goblets, my grandmothers ruby ring, dad's id bracelet, a locket, my baby blanket and my dad's wand, oh yeah the sign too, the one that Remus gave them' Harry recited.

'You found your fathers wand, in tact?' Sirius said.

'Yes' Harry nodded.

'That could prove to be very useful Harry' Sirius said.

'To do what?' Harry asked.

'Your wand doesn't work against Voldemort's does it? You haven't defeated him yet have you' Sirius said.

'No… But… do you really think?' Harry stammered.

Sirius was nodding.

'Do you really think that I could use my dad's wand against him? But will it work for me?' Harry asked.

'Maybe not as good as your own would work for you, but you have a connection to your father's wand Harry, you're his flesh and blood' Sirius replied.

Harry had never thought about it before, but now that he did it seemed logical to him.

They talked for a while longer before Harry said 'you know Sirius Grimmauld place and everything was left to me when you, went away since everyone thought that you were dead, even me what happens now? Are you going to go back in to hiding?'

'Well the house etc has passed from my hands, that's a good thing it'll let me get on with things and start all over again. Going back in to hiding, well I don't really know, I was cleared of all charges when they saw Wormtail at the ministry, right before I left, but it's been reported that I'm dead so I really don't have a clue' Sirius said truthfully.

'Where are you going to stay? You can go back to Grim…' Harry started.

'No Harry, I really never want to see that place again, I want to start again like I said.'

I'm going to stay with Remus until I can be sure I can go somewhere else' Sirius interrupted.

'Ok then' Harry said.

They fell silent and said goodnight before turning over and falling asleep.


	20. The Truth

**Chapter Twenty: The Truth.**

The next day Harry and Ron were allowed to get up and spend most of the day in the sunroom. Sirius was released and Harry was able to fully appreciate just how much he'd missed him over the last two years.

He'd almost forgot about the Horcrux until Ginny said to him 'Harry, what was that cup you had with you and how on earth did you get so badly hurt? And Sirius…'

Harry knew it was time to tell Ginny the truth about the Horcruxes 'Let's go back to the ward babe. I think we should talk about something' Harry replied taking her hand and leading her back through the door of the sunroom.

When they got back to the ward Harry sat down cross legged on his bed, Ginny sat down beside him, Harry took a deep breath to prepare for what he was about to say 'I haven't told you everything I have to do before going after Voldemort' he said.

'Are you about to?' Ginny asked.

Harry nodded 'last year I had special lessons with Dumbledore, well he was showing me different memories about Voldemort to help me find and defeat him. In the very last memory he showed me, Slughorn was telling Tom Riddle about Horcruxes' Harry said.

'What are Horcruxes?' Ginny asked.

'It's when a person splits their soul and puts a part of it in to an object. There've only ever been records of a person doing it once, it's the closest to becoming immortal as you can get' Harry said every syllable was paining him to get out.

'And he's made one?' Ginny asked.

'Not just one, he's split his soul in to seven parts, six Horcruxes plus the part that's still in him' Harry said.

'So unless you destroy all six of them, Voldemort can never be killed?' Ginny asked.

'Right' Harry said.

'How many have been destroyed?' Ginny asked.

'Three but when I destroy the cup, four' Harry said.

'So they're hidden then? What sort of objects are they?' Ginny asked.

'Yeah, they're hidden, on the night Dumbledore was killed I was with him looking for one' Harry said.

'Did you find it?' Ginny asked.

'It was a fake, but I found the real one just after school started and destroyed it, it was that big locket that we found at Grimmauld place. Remember the one that no one could open?' Harry said.

Ginny nodded 'what are the others? Do you know?' She asked.

'The two others that have been destroyed were a ring that Dumbledore found and destroyed and I destroyed the other in my second year without realising what it was' Harry replied.

'It was that diary, wasn't it?' Ginny said.

'Yes it was, but it's gone now. The others are the cup, something that belonged to Ravenclaw or Gryffindor and we think the snake Nagini, Voldemort's pet' Harry said.

'It's not that sword is it? Didn't that belong to Gryffindor? Ginny asked.

'We don't think so; I reckon it's something of Ravenclaw's. That sword was the only thing left of Gryffindor's and it was in the sorting hat so Riddle never touched it' Harry said.

'So it's really dangerous to find the Horcruxes and destroy them, maybe even dangerous enough that you might get killed' she said very quietly 'you didn't just propose to me because you thought you were going to die did you?' she asked dangerously close to tears now, staring down at the ring on her finger.

Harry took her hands in his 'no Ginny, I love you so much, you mean the world to me, I asked you because I want to marry you, not because I think I might die. It's dangerous, sure enough but I know that I can do it, I mean to marry you babe. Not die before I ever get the chance,' Ginny was crying now, Harry drew her in to his arms and held her tightly.

'I love you Harry, more than anyone will ever know,' Ginny said sobbing.

Harry wiped her cheeks with the back of his hand and kissed each of her eyelids, tasting her tears 'it's going to be alright' he said.

'I want to help destroy the Horcruxes' Ginny said.

Harry shook his head 'No Ginny you can't, I don't want to put you in danger, I'd prefer you not to help me, I don't want you to come along,' Harry said.

'Let me help with something? Isn't there anything I _can_ do?' She said.

'Perhaps you could help me with the memories then' Harry answered.

'Ok then, I'll help with those, at least it's something' Ginny said, knowing that Harry wouldn't change his mind about going along on the searches.

Mr and Mrs Weasley along with Hermione and Ron came in at that moment. Harry let go of Ginny and she slid off his knee, thankful she wasn't still crying.

'We've just come to say that we're heading home now, we'll see you tomorrow before you go back to school,' Mrs Weasley said.

'We can stay for a while, can't we?' Ginny asked.

'Yes, but I want you home when Hermione comes please' Mrs Weasley replied.

'Ok mum, see you later' Ginny said.

'Bye dears' she said hugging Ron and Harry 'see you two at home,' she added to Hermione and Ginny.

'What's wrong Ginny?' Hermione asked noticing her friends red eyes.

'I just told her the truth about the Horcruxes' Harry said.

'Why should that make her cry?' Ron asked also noticing Ginny's eyes.

'It's not that Ron; it's the danger of the situation, the thought of…' She didn't say anymore she just put her arms back around Harry and sat on his knee.

Ron just nodded, when he was dangling down that hole all he could think about was Hermione and the baby, he spread his arms out to his wife and beckoned her over, she went and sat on his knee, he put his arms around her, resting her hands on her podgy belly 'I'm sorry hon' he said in her ear.

'I know Ron, you had to help your best mate, but you scared me' she replied placing her hands on top of his 'I'm sorry I was mad at you' she added.

The four of them sat like that, thinking about their loved ones until a healer came in to check on Harry and Ron. After the healer had finished he said that they'd be discharged the next day, but they had to take it easy.

Mr and Mrs Weasley, Lupin, Tonks, Sirius and Kingsley Shacklebolt came in the next day to see them before they left for Hogwarts in the evening. While Harry was packing up his things he came across the cup, he wondered if it would be easy to destroy but didn't try anything at the hospital, he just placed it on top of the clothes in his bag, he'd figure it out at school.


	21. A Day in Hogsmeade

**Chapter Twenty-One: A Day in Hogsmeade.**

They left the hospital by floo powder after they'd had dinner and said goodbye to everyone. Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny headed straight up to the common room, it was again empty so they sat by the fireplace. Hermione got out the book she was reading about pregnancy and parenting, Ginny did some homework and Harry and Ron had a game of wizard chess, no one talked much.

Harry didn't have much of a chance to try and destroy the cup or to look at the memories as he was busy, he was spending a lot less time with Ginny too, Ron and Hermione were just as busy as him, maybe even busier, as with three months to go until the arrival of the baby they'd started going to Madam Pomfrey twice a week for birthing and parenting lessons plus Ron had Quidditch (as did Harry) as well as all the normal things to do with school. Not much was said between the four of them at all these days because they were either to busy or too tired.

'Next weekend's a Hogsmeade weekend,' Ginny said late one night when they were all doing homework in the common room.

The other three looked up at her 'is it?' Hermione asked.

'Yeah, why don't we all go together and have some fun?' Ginny replied 'I know all of us have been really busy lately but I think we deserve some time off, what do you all reckon?' She asked.

'I think that'd be great Gin' Harry said smiling.

'Yeah, we deserve it' Ron said, everyone looked at Hermione.

'Well I've got a lot…' she started.

'C'mon hon, we're not going to get much of a chance to do anything much once the baby comes' Ron cut her off.

Hermione smiled 'I guess we won't, ok then let's do it.' She said.

'Great' Ginny said.

They all went up to bed soon afterwards, looking forward to the next weekend.

Harry, Ginny, Ron and Hermione met in the Gryffindor common room that Saturday before breakfast, they'd decided that if they were going to spend the day together they might as well start early.

When they'd all finished their breakfast they walked in to the town, it was cool but not freezing so they headed to the shrieking shack where they all sat down, talking, laughing and generally having fun. They decided on the Three Broomsticks for lunch, it was not as crowded as usual for a Hogsmeade weekend because so many of the older students hadn't come back.

When they had their drinks in front of them Hermione said 'Harry, Ginny. Ron and I have been talking lately' she looked at Ron who took her hand and nodded towards her.

'We were wondering if…' Ron said.

Hermione chuckled lightly 'what Ron is trying to say is that we'd like you two, to be… well… you don't have to of course…' She said.

'Would you please hurry up,' Ginny said.

'Ok… Will you and Harry be the baby's Godparents?' Hermione said smiling.

'Are you serious?' Ginny asked.

They nodded.

'Yes, yes, yes!' Ginny said, standing up to hug Ron and Hermione.

'Well Harry?' Ron asked.

'Are you kidding?' Harry replied. Ron looked crestfallen 'Ron, Hermione… I'm honoured… Of course, I'd love to' He said, standing up and hugging Hermione and clapping Ron on the shoulder.

'Really?' Hermione said tearing up.

'Yes' Harry and Ginny said together.

'That's great' Ron replied.

'I think this calls for a toast' Harry said, raising his butterbeer bottle 'to the baby, may it be happy and healthy' the other three raised their bottles and they clunked them together, taking a drink.

After that they openly discussed the baby for the first time, they'd only ever mentioned it in passing before.

'So what do you want it to be?' Ginny asked 'a boy or a girl' she added.

'Honestly, a girl but either would be fine as long as it's healthy' Ron replied.

'Really?' Hermione said.

Ron nodded 'daddy's little girl' he said as a glazed look came over his face.

'Well Hermione, what do you want?' Harry asked.

'I'd love a girl, but either would be fine so long as it's healthy. I can't wait to see it and hold it… and stop being pregnant' she replied.

'Shall we go and get more drinks? I sense girl talk on the horizon,' Ron said to Harry.

'I'll just have an orange juice,' Hermione said as they got up.

'So are you excited?' Harry asked Ron.

'More apprehensive than excited, I'm actually scared out of my wits but I really can't wait Harry, I know we're really young but I'm looking forward to it' Ron replied.

'I'm still getting used to you and Hermione you know' Harry said.

'Even I am Harry and I'm sure Hermione is too' Ron replied casting a look towards the girls, Ginny had her hand on Hermione's belly smiling and giggling every now and again.

The boys went back to the table with three butterbeers and an orange juice.

'I guess we'd better stop being girly then' Ginny said as the boys sat down, she removed her hand from Hermione's tummy.

'Have you thought of any names?' Harry asked.

'Yes.' Ron said.

'Well… c'mon what are they?' Ginny asked.

'Ok… for a boy, Saxon Arthur and for a girl… Isabella Mae' Hermione replied.

They talked until they'd finished their drinks, and then visited Honeydukes before heading back up to the school. While they were warming up in the common room Ron and Harry played chess while Hermione and Ginny talked about the baby some more.

They ate dinner together still chatting avidly, afterwards they returned to the common room. At half past ten Hermione said 'I'm going to go to bed, I'm tired and my feet and back hurt. I had a great day, see you all tomorrow' she yawned, stretched and kissed Ron who told her he'd be up in a minute and walked towards the staircase.

'I'd better go to, thanks for everything you two, goodnight' Ron said a few minuets later, getting up.

'No problem, 'night Ron' Harry said.

'Yeah, goodnight Ron' Ginny said, Ron left 'I had a great day today, did you?' she said climbing on to Harry's lap.

'I did babe, I wish we could all hang out like that more often' he replied wrapping his arms around Ginny's waist.

'Me too, I can't believe they want us as Godparents, it's so great' she said.

'Yeah, me neither I didn't even know they were thinking about that yet' Harry said.

'We should get them something, not just some ordinary present, something special' Ginny said.

'Like what?' Harry asked, he couldn't think of anything special.

'We don't have to buy it, what if we make them something?' Ginny said.

'Like what?' Harry said.

'I really like your baby blanket' Ginny said.

'But we don't even know what their having, how would a little boy look with a pink blanket with the name Isabella embroidered on it? What if they change their minds about the names?' Harry said sceptically.

'We make two, a blue one and pink one, when the baby's born we put the name on whichever colour they have, we can give it to them at the christening' Ginny said.

'Sounds all right but I can't sew' Harry said.

'I'll do it' Ginny said.

'Then it wouldn't be from us' Harry replied.

'Right, well I'll make the blanket, what if we also buy something together?' Ginny said.

'Ok, sounds good. That's the christening gift done. What about we get them something before it's born, maybe something just for them and something practical for the baby?' Harry replied.

'Ok then' Ginny said.

Neither of them had any ideas for presents so they decided to go and have a look when they were back at the Burrow for the Easter holidays. They said goodnight to one another and went their separate ways.


	22. Discoveries

**Chapter Twenty-Two: Discoveries.**

The next month was even busier than the previous had been. The seventh years were all trying to get their homework done before the holidays so that they could enjoy themselves. Harry had Quidditch practice to contend with too, the Gryffindor team was undefeated that year, Harry was proud of his team.

He still hadn't figured out how to destroy the cup, he'd thrown it, cursed it and tried numerous spells on it but it was still in one piece. One night, at the start of March Harry and Ginny were sitting in the common room doing homework, Harry had a goblet full of pumpkin juice next to him and he was absorbed in his work.

When Ginny accidentally dropped her heavy potions book with a loud bang Harry jumped, knocking the goblet in to the fire.

'Accio goblet' Harry said pointing his wand towards the fire.

'Harry, that's going to be…' Ginny started.

'OUCH!' Harry yelled dropping the hot goblet he'd just caught on to the table.

'I tried to tell you' Ginny said with a sly smile pointing her wand at Harry's hand with a stream of water coming out of the tip.

'I've just had an idea!' Harry exclaimed, 'Gold melts down at high temperatures doesn't it?' he said.

'Yes, at very high temperatures' Ginny replied.

'I wonder if we could melt the cup. I'm sure we could make the fire hot enough' Harry said.

'You know, that might just work' Ginny replied.

'I'll be right back,' He said, sprinting up the boys' staircase.

When he got to his room he crossed to his chest of draws and extracted the cup from the top one. He sprinted back downstairs, tripping on the last step but steadying himself before he fell, Ginny laughed, 'What's so funny huh?' Harry said kissing her 'ok we need to get the fire hot enough.' He said.

'What're you guys doing?' Ron said as he and Hermione walked in through the portrait hole.

'We think we've figured out how to destroy the cup' Harry replied.

'Really?' Hermione said 'how?' she asked.

'We're going to melt it' Ginny said, pointing her wand at the fire and making it burn red hot 'well, hopefully' she added.

'Well, let's see' Ron said, 'Go on Harry, chuck it in' he added.

'Is it hot enough?' Harry asked.

'Yes Harry, go on' Ginny replied.

Harry dropped the cup in to the fire, the flames turned electric blue as the cup started melting, and within two minuets they heard a loud CRACK! Something flew up the chimney in a bright light, the cup disintegrated. It was gone, Harry thought, four down, two to go.

The next day at breakfast, as she was reading the paper Hermione let out a loud gasp.

'Are you alright? Is it the baby?' Ron said panicking.

'No, look' Hermione answered smoothing out the paper so that Harry and Ron could see.

**SIRIUS BLACK: BACK FROM THE DEAD!**

_It's a first, even in the wizarding world. A person returned from the dead? But it has happened, two years ago, during a break in at the Ministry of Magic in London it was reported that Mr Black, the first person to ever escape from Azkaban prison, had perished at the hands of known death eater Bellatrix Lestrange. Mr Black has been proven innocent of the charge of which he was sent to prison for but this leads us back to the question, how did this man return from the dead? The answer it seems is that he was not actually dead. In an exclusive interview with a Daily Prophet reporter last night Mr Black stated that he faked his own death to escape from the death eaters but had no choice but to reveal himself after an accident that landed him in St Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries for almost a week 'I had no choice' he said 'I needed help, there was no one else around that could treat my injuries, St Mungo's was the only place that I could go.' The Daily Prophet believes that Mr Black's come back has something to do with Harry Potter as Mr Black was contained in St Mungo's at the same time as Mr Potter with similar injuries. Anyhow the wizarding community is glad to have one of the good guys back._

'Well at least he doesn't have to go back in to hiding now' Harry said.

'Yes Harry but think, now the death eaters might come after him' Hermione said.

'Why? They really don't know much about him,' Harry said.

'They know he's connected to you, they know he knew your parents' Hermione retorted.

'So is Lupin and they haven't gone after him,' Harry said.

'They're scared of him Harry, because he's a werewolf' Hermione answered.

'He can look after himself Hermione' Harry said.

'I suppose, there's really no need to worry,' she answered.

'Exactly' he said, 'I'm going to go and write a letter,' he added leaving the great hall. Half way upstairs Ginny caught up with him.

'You're going to write to Sirius aren't you?' she asked.

'Yes, why?' Harry replied.

'You _are_ worried about him aren't you?' Ginny said.

'No, why should I be?' Harry said.

'C'mon Harry, I know you and you are worried about him, you can't lie to me' Ginny replied.

'So what if I am worried about him, he's my Godfather, I'm sure Hermione and Ron's kid will worry about us from time to time' Harry said.

'It's ok to worry Harry but you said yourself he can look after himself, he won't go after them because that would be stupid and he knows that' Ginny said.

'I know, I'm still going to write to him though,' He said.

'Ok, but when you're done d'you want to go outside and do homework it's not a bad day and Ron and Hermione are going to come out too.' Ginny replied.

'Ok then, see you later'

''K Harry' she said leaving him.

It took Harry half an hour to write his letter but when he was satisfied he got up.

_Dear Sirius,_

_It is ok to write your name now isn't it? Ron, Hermione, Ginny and I saw the paper this morning. Are you sure it was ok to give an interview? I know you've been cleared of all charges but do you think the death eaters might come after you now? I don't want you to get in to trouble don't go after them either. Oh yeah, guess what? Well Hermione and Ron want Ginny and I to be the baby's Godparents. What do you do as a Godparent? What did you do when I was a baby? I really can't believe they'll have a baby in two months time. Well I had better go and do some homework. We should catch up at Easter, if Mrs Weasley doesn't mind. Bye for now._

_Harry._

He grabbed his bag and went to the owlery to send the letter before heading outside to join Ron, Hermione and Ginny. When they'd all finished their work they decided to go and visit Hagrid, he was cutting cucumbers from his garden when they arrived. They walked around the back.

'Hello Hagrid' Hermione said, sitting somewhat clumsily on the ground.

''Lo you four. How've you bin?' He replied.

'Great thanks, what about you?' Ginny asked, sitting beside Hermione.

'Can' complain. Grawpy's comin' along well' Hagrid said 'speaks English almost fluent.'

'That's great Hagrid' Ron said joining everyone on the ground, Harry sat down as well.

'Saw tha' article in the paper this mornin' Harry. Sirius sure had us all fooled didn' he? But why'd they mention you, why were you in St Mungo's? Come to think of it, Ron you were in at the same time. What happen'd? Musta bin pretty hurt to be in St Mungo's' Hagrid said.

Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny exchanged glances.

''S summin to do with you-know-who innit? Hagrid stated.

'Well yes, it is Hagrid, you see…' Harry started.

'Say no more Harry I understand' Hagrid cut him off.

Harry fell silent.

'So how long you got ta go Hermione?' Hagrid asked.

'Only two and a bit months, thank goodness,' She replied rubbing her big belly.

'Sick of it hey?' Hagrid said.

'Only, a lot, I'd like to ware normal clothes again and be more comfortable, plus I can't wait to see her' Hermione said.

'So ya know what it is then?' Hagrid asked.

'No, we don't. I just have a feeling it's going to be a girl' Hermione replied shrugging.

'Yer not just talkin' yerself inta it 'cause ya want a girl?' Hagrid said.

'No Hagrid, we don't care what it is as long as it's healthy' she replied.

'Good then, 'cause my money's on it bein' a boy' Hagrid said.


	23. Eureka

**Chapter Twenty-Three: Eureka!**

They passed the afternoon talking merrily with Hagrid then they all went up to the castle together for dinner. When that was over Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny went up to Gryffindor tower; the common room was, as always, deserted. Ron sat down on an old couch, Hermione snuggled up to him he rested his hands on her tummy. Harry sat in a chair and Ginny sat on the floor resting up against his legs. They talked for three hours then Hermione started showing Ron something in her book and Harry absentmindedly started massaging Ginny's shoulders, his mind drifting back to the pensive.

He leant down and said, 'come with me' in to Ginny's ear.

'Where?' Ginny asked she looked annoyed that her massage had ended.

'Upstairs' Harry said.

'Harry, there's no one down here, we can talk about what ever we like' She replied.

'No Gin, I want to look at the memories, you said you'd help,' he said.

'Oh, ok then' She said standing up 'We're going upstairs,' she said to the others.

'Right' Ron muttered ingrossed in the book Hermione was showing him.

Harry and Ginny headed towards the boys staircase.

'Hold on' Ron said as they got to the foot of the stairs 'why are you going up there?' he added.

'That's our business Ronnikins' Ginny said, Ron gave her a dark look 'don't worry Ron, we're going to look at some memories, carry on preparing for fatherhood,' she said with an air of a who are you to tell me what to do when you've already done it attitude, she knew what her brother had been thinking about why they were going upstairs.

'Fine, see you later' Ron replied turning back to the book.

Once they were in his room Harry went straight over to his draw, he'd marked the memories he'd already looked at, memories that were in no way related to Voldemort.

Ginny had joined him at the draw 'what's this one?' She said picking up a vial that had the name of the wand maker Ollivander on it as well as the name Rowena Ravenclaw.

'I'm not sure, but it's worth a look. Are you coming?' Harry answered.

Ginny nodded.

'C'mon then' He said holding out his hand.

Ginny took the hand that was offered to her and Harry led her over to the pensive which now resided on one half of his desk.

'On three we'll stick our heads in to the basin' Harry said emptying the contents of the vial in to the pensive 'one, two, three'

They plunged their heads in to the silvery substance. They were standing in Diagon Alley, still holding hands. This Diagon Alley was very different than the present day one, there were no boarded up shops, in fact there were less shops than there now was and the people were waring older style clothing. Harry and Ginny were standing in front of Ollivander's wand shop, they went in, there was a young man standing at the counter talking to whom Harry recognised as a much younger Ollivander. He also recognised the young man talking to him; it was Ton Riddle, the man who would become Lord Voldemort.

'Can you tell me who this wand belonged to?' Tom Riddle was saying.

'It is not one of my family's. Why do you want to know?' Ollivander replied.

'I inherited an estate recently and this was in the attic, I'm not sure if it belonged to someone in my family or not' Riddle replied.

'Very well, there is a spell to reveal a wands owner, well any things owner really. Could I see it please?' Ollivander said holding out his hand for the wand.

Riddle handed the wand over, somewhat reluctantly; Ollivander pointed his own wand at it 'ownerus revilio' he said.

Blue writing curled out of the wand, spelling out the name Rowena Ravenclaw.

Ginny gasped tightening her grip on Harry's hand.

'She was a distant relative. Thank you Mr Ollivander, you've been a great help,' Riddle said with a look of triumph in his eyes.

Harry and Ginny soared back through nothingness and were once again standing in the middle of Harry's bedroom floor.

'That wand… it's…' Ginny said.

'Yeah… It is… It looked…' Harry said.

'Familiar' they both said together.

'That was the wand that was on the faded purple pillow in Ollivander's window display wasn't it?' Harry said.

'I think it was' Ginny replied.

'Voldemort used to work at Borgin and Burkes in Knockturn Alley, I bet he found it in some poor person's house and pinched it, probably a real descendant of Ravenclaw's' Harry said.

'But how did it get back in to Ollivander's shop?' Ginny asked.

'He probably thought it was the perfect place to hide it, right where anyone could see it' Harry replied.

'Or maybe it wasn't the real wand, just a really accurate copy?' Ginny said.

'I suppose it could have been, maybe Voldemort even made the copy himself to throw any one off the trail of the real thing' Harry said.

'The wand could be anywhere now, Ollivander's is all boarded up and he's missing, how're you going to find it?' Ginny said.

'I think I might have to pay Dumbledore's portrait another visit, he might be able to point me in the right direction' Harry replied.

'You can't right now, everyone will be asleep. Can it wait until tomorrow?' Ginny asked.

'I wasn't going to right now babe. I'll go tomorrow. I'm going to go and see if Hermione and Ron are still in the common room, are you coming?' Harry asked.

They went down to the common room together, sure enough Ron and Hermione were still there talking together and laughing, Harry noticed Ron's hands still on Hermione's belly.

'Did you find anything?' Ron said looking at Harry as he sat down.

'Yes, we did' Harry replied.

'What was it?' Hermione asked.

'The fifth Horcrux, we know what it is' Ginny replied.

'What is it?' Ron asked.

'It's Rowena Ravenclaw's wand, but we have no idea where it could be. I'm going to see if Dumbledore has any ideas about it tomorrow. Now though, I'm going to bed, goodnight' Harry replied standing up, Ginny followed him to the foot of the stairs.

He took both of his fiancé's hands in his 'babe, you understand that when I figure out where the wand is I don't want you to come with me, I'm not even sure I'll take Ron this time what with Hermione only having two months to go, who knows? She might even have the baby by the time we figure it out, I don't want to put anyone in danger, least of all you' he said to her.

Ginny bowed her head 'I know Harry, but I'll help with anything else. I love you.' She replied.

'And I love you, never forget that ok' Harry said.

They kissed, and then Harry climbed up the stairs to his bedroom again. Before climbing in to his bed he sifted through the memories once more in hopes that something would stand out that might lead him to where Ravenclaw's wand might be, nothing did though.


	24. Sharing a Home?

**Chapter Twenty-Four: Sharing a Home?**

The next day Harry made sure he could use the headmistress's office to talk to Dumbledore again, he was so he raced up the spiral staircase and in to the office.

'Harry, we meet again. What's the problem?' Dumbledore said as he walked in.

'Well Ron and I got the cup and it's been destroyed, we rescued Sirius. Now I've found out what the fifth Horcrux is but I have no idea where it might be.' Harry replied.

'What is the fifth Horcrux?' Dumbledore asked.

'It's Ravenclaw's wand, we recognised it as the one that was on the purple cushion in Ollivander's window. But since he's gone I have no idea where it is, there's nothing left in that shop' Harry replied.

'It may look that way to you Harry. We had this problem with the last Horcrux; things aren't always as they appear.' Dumbledore replied.

'It's to do with air, maybe I'll have to fly or float or something' Harry replied.

'Perhaps, but Harry I'm sorry, you're on your own with this one I don't have any idea where it might be but I suggest you start at Ollivander's though' Dumbledore said.

'Thank you sir. I'll let you know what happens' Harry replied.

'Very well then Harry. I will see you later' Dumbledore replied.

Harry left the study, he found Hermione and Ginny in the common room 'where's Ron?' He asked.

Hermione shrugged, looking defiant.

'They've had a fight,' Ginny told Harry.

'What about this time?' He asked.

'About wether or not to move in with mum and dad when school's finished' Ginny replied.

'Don't you want to?' Harry directed his question at Hermione.

'I want to, Ron doesn't, it's a whole pride thing, he reckons he should support his family and not rely on his parents. I told him he'd still be supporting us and it wouldn't be forever. He wouldn't listen so he left. I don't know where he went though' Hermione replied.

'Ok then, do you want me to go and find him?' Harry said.

'Would you?' Hermione replied.

'Ok, I'll see you later' Harry said and headed back out the portrait hole.

He found Ron moping around in the owlery 'Ron, what are you doing up here?' Harry asked.

Ron shrugged 'she doesn't understand Harry' he said.

'Hermione's just thinking logically mate, it's going to be really hard for you to find a place to start with, you should work for a while, save some money up first' Harry replied.

'That's fine and all but I always pictured bringing my first born home to a house that only my wife and I lived in, not to my parents house' Ron said.

'Did you ever picture having your first child at eighteen?' Harry asked.

'No, but it's the same thing. Hermione and I are married, it's no different, just a bit younger that's all' Ron replied.

'What? Ron it's completely different because you guys _are_ so young, you're going to need all the support that you can get. Raising a child as a teenage parent is going to be hard whether you think it's going to be or not' Harry said.

'Do you really think I don't know that Harry? I've thought about it every single day since we found out. Do you really think I'm not scared out of my wits?' Ron said.

'I know mate' Harry replied.

'Do you? Do you know that it doesn't matter how hard it's going to be because I love Hermione and I love that baby more than anything else in the world. Do you know that no matter what happens I cannot wait until I can hold my little baby, to see it? To experience all the great things that I know parenting brings' Ron said.

'Ron, you can still experience all those things at your parent's house. I think you'll be just as happy there, maybe happier. There'd be less stress on you and Hermione.' Harry replied.

'I'm going to talk to Hermione,' Ron answered.

'Ok then, I'll walk up there with you. I think I've just realised something and I need to talk to Ginny about it' Harry said.

They walked back up to Gryffindor tower together; Hermione and Ginny were still sitting in the same seats. Ginny got up when they walked in.

'Harry, can we please talk' Ginny said before Harry could say anything.

'Yeah, I think we should, do you want to go upstairs?' Harry replied.

She nodded; they walked up the stairs together to Harry's bedroom.

Harry sat on the bed, Ginny sat beside him.

'Harry, um… what're you… That is to say… Where are you? Going to live… When you… err… finish school?' She said, fiddling with her engagement ring.

'That's what I wanted to talk to you about Gin. I want to… well… err… I want to… live with you' Harry replied, looking at the floor between his knees.

'You do?' Ginny said, slightly surprised.

'Yeah, I love you, I want to be able to see you every single day' he replied.

'Do you think that we'd get sick of each other?' Ginny asked.

'I could never get sick of you babe,' Harry said placing his hand on her knee and looking up in to her eyes.

'Me neither Harry' She said before she kissed him.

'But Gin, I don't think we can live together, at least not straight away, we don't have anywhere to go' Harry said pulling away from his fiancé.

'What about Grimmauld place?' Ginny asked.

Harry shook his head but then paused 'it's not nearly as creepy now that Sirius is back' he said mainly to himself 'but would you honestly want to live there alone?' Harry asked.

'I guess not, it still creeps me out and living with Sirius's mother would be a nightmare' Ginny replied 'but where else could we go together?' She said.

'We could find somewhere on our own, but it would take a bit of time. What would your parents think?' Harry said.

'That's it!' Ginny exclaimed.

'What's it?' Harry asked.

'My parents' Ginny stated.

'What about them?' Harry replied.

'Would you mind living with them until we found somewhere?' She asked.

'No I wouldn't mind. But it looks like they're going to have Ron, Hermione and the baby with them. Would they really let me stay too?' Harry said.

'It can't hurt to ask. If they say no, why don't we go and stay at Grimmauld place until we find somewhere else?' Ginny asked.

'Ok then, but if we have to go to Grimmauld place we find somewhere else as soon as we possibly can' Harry agreed.

'Ok Harry' Ginny replied. They kissed for a little while, but they thought it would look suspicious if they stayed up there very much longer and privately they both thought that it _would_ probably get suspicious if they went on.

When they got back downstairs Hermione and Ron both looked perfectly happy.

'Figured it all out then, have you?' Ginny asked.

'Yeah' Ron nodded 'we're going to go and live with mum and dad until we're on our feet at least, so why did you two have to talk about?' Ron replied.

'About what's going to happen when school's over? We're going to find a place together hopefully,' Ginny answered.

'What are you going to stay until then?' Hermione asked.

'We thought we might ask mum and dad if we can stay there, if they're not agreeable we're going to go to Grimmauld place,' Ginny said.

'If they say yes would you mind living with a baby in the house?' Hermione asked.

'Are you kidding? I'd love it, I can't wait until you have it Hermione' Ginny replied.

'Could you two not get all mushy and gross right now please?' Ron said.

'Sorry Ronnikins' Ginny said poking her tongue out at her big brother.

Ron poked his tongue back at her.

'So have you guys talked about when you'll get married yet?' Hermione asked wanting to divert away from a fight.

'We've decided on a spring wedding. But we're not exactly sure when it'll be. If I decide not to come back it'll be next spring, if I do come back it'll be the one after. So either way it's a while to go yet,' Ginny said.


	25. Embaressment and Awkwardness

**Chapter Twenty-Five: Embarrassment and Awkwardness.**

The next morning when the post owls flew in to the great hall Harry noticed Hedwig winging her way towards him. She landed neatly on the table in front of her master, beside his plate of scrambled eggs. He took the scroll off her leg, gave her some of his toast and a drink of his juice before she flew back to the owlery. The letter was from Sirius.

_Dear Harry,_

_Yes it is all right to write my name now. I've been cleared of all charges and I tell you what it's great to be able to walk down the street without worrying any one will see me. Don't worry about the death eaters coming after me, I'm in no more danger than anyone else is these days and if I do get attacked I'm sure I can defend myself._

_It's great that Ron and Hermione have asked you to be the Godparents. All you have to do is stand at the front with them at the christening at first. You be there and support the parents mainly when the baby is little, but as it gets older be there for the child, be a role model and help it out when it needs it. It is sort of surreal about Ron and Hermione but she's got what one or two months to go yet? I for one can't wait though, I haven't been around a baby since you and I plan to visit them often._

_I'm still staying at Remus's at the moment, it's a bit lonely with him away doing who knows what but people come and visit me and at least it's somewhere safe. Oh yeah, I start working after Easter, I'll be working with Arthur, well actually he'll be my boss, it'll be great to be doing something. I will come and see you in the holidays; you'll be at the Burrow in a week won't you? Yeah you will, ok I'll see you then._

_Sirius._

'He's fine' Harry said 'glad to be able to walk down the street. He'll come and see us in the holidays.'

'That's good then' Ginny replied.

They all worked hard in the week leading up to Easter so they'd have free time in the holidays. It payed off, by the time they were on the train back to the Burrow for two weeks holiday Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny had absolutely no homework.

At Kings Cross Mr and Mrs Weasley, Fred, George, Charlie, Bill and Fleur greeted them.

'Look at you Hermione, you look as big as a house' Fred said.

She glared at him.

'You look radiant dear. Don't listen to them,' Mrs Weasley, said, 'Harry, Sirius will be visiting in two days,' she added to Harry.

'Thanks Mrs Weasley' He said.

Mrs Weasley was to busy fussing over Hermione to hear him. Ginny took his hand as they were walking out 'when are we going to ask mum and dad?' She said leaning in to his ear.

'When she stops fussing over Hermione and Ron' Harry answered.

But they didn't need to ask. On discovering that Ginny now had a double bed occupying her room she went to talk to Mr and Mrs Weasley, Harry was with her.

'Mum, dad why do I have a double bed in my room?' Ginny asked.

'Well we thought, since you're engaged, you'd like to share…' Mrs Weasley started.

'Yeah… But we're not… You know' Ginny replied.

'That doesn't matter, I don't think it would bother us if you were, provided…'

'Mum!' Ginny said reddening, Harry also blushed.

'Sorry, if you're uncomfortable with it… we just thought' Mrs Weasley said.

'We're not complaining and it's great that you trust us and everything. We just wanted to make sure you hadn't made a mistake or forgotten to tell us something,' Ginny said.

'No, not a mistake dear. Just remember if you…'

'Mum! Don't worry we know' Ginny was as red as a ripe tomato.

'Well actually, we have a proposition for the two of you. Harry what are you planning on doing after you finish school and… everything' Mrs Weasley asked.

Harry knew 'everything' meant killing Voldemort 'well actually, we wanted to talk to you about that' he said indicating Ginny who was still very red.

'Well that can wait. If you have nowhere else to go we'd like you to come and stay with us for as long as you want' Mrs Weasley replied.

'Really?' Harry and Ginny said together.

'Yes, but we'll understand if you don't want to' Mrs Weasley replied.

'That's what we were going to ask you, it'd just be until we found somewhere of our own' Ginny said.

'You're not going anywhere, you're still at school young lady sorry' Mrs Weasley said.

'Well I might not want to go back for seventh year then. I want to go and be on my own, be independent' Ginny replied.

'We want you to finish your final year Ginny' Mr Weasley finally spoke.

'Well I want to live with Harry, on our own' Ginny replied starting to get angry 'and if leaving school will allow me to do that I'll leave school, we are engaged for goodness sake'

'Ginny, sweetheart settle down, it's all right,' Harry said rubbing her back.

She settled.

'Ginny, what if your father and I think about it? There's a while to go yet,' Mrs Weasley said.

She nodded 'ok then' she said.

'So for now, will you be coming to stay here then Harry?' Mrs Weasley asked.

'If you really don't mind. I mean with Ron and Hermione and the baby here and all' He said.

'We have plenty of room now dear, what with all the others out on their own now' She said.

'Ok, I will thank you' Harry said.

'Very good' Mrs Weasley said.

Harry and Ginny left to go and find Ron and Hermione.

That night at bed time Harry and Ginny stood on opposite sides of the bed in their pyjamas looking at each other awkwardly.

'Well shall we get in?' Ginny said, looking down at the bed.

'Yeah I guess' Harry said.

'Together then?' Ginny asked.

Harry nodded, they each grabbed a corner of the comforter and pulled, they climbed in pulling up the comforter together, each laying flat on their backs with their arms beside their sides, not touching.

'Why is this so weird?' Ginny asked turning her head to look at Harry.

'I don't know' He replied turning his head to look back at Ginny.

'Maybe because we haven't…' She said.

'Maybe, do you think we should?' Harry asked.

'I don't know… do you want…' Ginny said.

Harry nodded holding his breath. Ginny moved closer to him and they kissed… there was a creak on the stair, they sprang apart, no one came in, they both lay there, hearts beating hard and fast against their rib cages. Why _was_ this so weird for them?

Ginny reached over and took Harry's hand in hers 'we should give it some time, goodnight' she said to him.

Harry nodded, they kissed quickly and each rolled over, their backs facing the others. It was not the best nights sleep neither Harry nor Ginny had ever had, they woke up the next day after five or six hours sleep between them.

'You two are up early,' Mrs Weasley, said serving them their breakfast 'actually it might be good that you're up early Ginny, I have an idea' she added to her daughter.

'What's that mum?' Ginny asked unenthusiastically putting a spoonful of porridge in to her mouth.

'What if we throw Hermione a surprise baby shower?' Mrs Weasley replied.

Ginny was suddenly alert and listening 'go on then' she said swallowing her porridge.

'Well we could have it the day after Easter, decoration, games, and the whole lot' Mrs Weasley replied.

'Yeah that'd be great mum. We could have pink and blue decorations, since they don't know what it is' Ginny said.

Harry went to have a shower and left Ginny and Mrs Weasley to talk about the baby shower, thinking to him self that he hoped that he would not have to attend. He didn't think he could stand a group of women talking about babies the whole day.

Once he was done in the shower most of the other people in the house were awake. He was glad when Ron, Fred, George, Bill and Charlie asked him to play three asides Quidditch with them so that he could stop thinking about how weird bedtime had been for him and Ginny the previous night. That night was no different when they went to bed but they did both get a good night sleep at least.

The next day Harry thought that he and Ginny should go somewhere together and talk alone but when he asked her she said that she had to help her mother plan the shower, Harry nodded and walked away from her feeling thoroughly rejected. He went up to the attic thinking that at least Sirius would be there the next day; he could talk to his Godfather about this.


	26. Working it Out

**Chapter Twenty-Six: Working it Out.**

Harry went to bed before Ginny that night; he couldn't stand the tension that had suddenly sprang up between them. He pretended to be asleep when she came in even though she had whispered his name as she entered the room, he didn't want to talk right then.

Sirius was there by lunchtime the next day. He looked so much better than Harry had ever seen him, his hair was short, he wasn't so skinny, even his face had changed from a sunken looking skull to a filled out face with rosy cheeks, he was waring new robes. Harry greeted his Godfather warmly, Sirius smiled widely at him.

After lunch was over Sirius and Harry went outside where no one could over-hear them.

'What's wrong Harry? You've seemed down about something ever since I got here' Sirius said.

'It's me and Ginny' Harry replied.

'Are you two fighting about something?' Sirius asked.

'No, not exactly, things are just weird between us… You see Mr and Mrs Weasley are letting Ginny and I share a… a bed while I'm here and well we've never… You know' Harry replied.

'I understand Harry. Do you just feel uncomfortable when you go to bed or do you feel uncomfortable around her full stop?' Sirius asked.

'Not uncomfortable so much now, but there's all this tension between us, I've tried to talk to her about it but every time I suggest we go away and talk she makes up some excuse to get out of it' Harry said.

'You both want to… don't you?' Sirius asked looking slightly uncomfortable at the conversation with his Godson.

'I think so, I love her so much but all this tension between us is doing my head in, I think it's just weird because we're sharing a bed for the first time and it's in her parents house, they're like family to me too really' Harry replied.

'I really think you should just go and talk to her, I don't know what else to tell you other than that really, sorry' Sirius said 'don't take any of her excuses' he added.

'Thanks Sirius, I'm going to go and find her,' Harry said.

'No problem Harry, good luck' Sirius said.

Harry went back in to the house. Ginny wasn't in the kitchen, living room or their bedroom, Harry went up to the attic. There she was, sitting on the old sofa cross-legged, her face in her hands, crying.

'What's wrong Ginny? Have I done something?' Harry asked.

She nodded, then shook her head, and then shrugged.

Harry sat down beside her 'tell me what's wrong Ginny,' He said gently, reaching for her hand. She pulled it away 'what have I done? Harry tried again.

She took a deep, steadying breath 'it's not you really, it's us more than anything' Ginny's voice was calm despite the tears still falling down her cheeks.

'I know Gin; things haven't been right between us since we got here, since we started sharing a bed. Do you want me to ask if I could share with Fred and George or Charlie?' He asked.

'No Harry I don't want you to, I love sharing with you it's just a big step, even though we're engaged it's got me a little confused. I think that we should wait until we're married before anything more happens, it'll be more special then, is that ok with you?' Ginny asked.

'It's fine with me Gin, I agree, it would be more special, it's a good idea' Harry said nodding his head as he spoke.

'But until then d'you think… it's going to sound really cheesy… Could we maybe… snuggle in a bit when we go to bed?' Ginny said blushing.

Harry couldn't help but smile at her red face 'it's not cheesy Gin, it'd probably be more comfortable than how we're sleeping now' Harry said.

The both stood up and hugged each other, then kissed for the first time since their awkward kisses of their first night, both a lot happier than they had been since arriving at the Burrow.

Everyone sat around talking that night; Sirius was staying until after Easter so they all talked about what had happened in Sirius's absence, he was looking forward to working again, he couldn't wait until he started. It wasn't until Hermione fell asleep in her chair that everyone went to bed.

Harry and Ginny climbed in to their bed together, Harry put his arm around her and she snuggled in to his side, they got comfortable and fell asleep.

There was absolutely no tension between Harry and Ginny after they had talked. On Easter Sunday everyone gorged on chocolate, lazing around playing chess and exploding snap they were thoroughly enjoying themselves.

The day after Easter Ron took Hermione out for the day so that everything could be set up for the baby shower. Harry grudgingly helped, glad that he would only be going out to the backyard to eat; it would give the women time to cool down and stop talking about baby stuff as much.

People started showing up at about two o'clock all carrying presents wrapped in paper that was covered with ducks, bottles and various other baby related pictures. Harry retreated in to his and Ginny's bedroom.

About half an hour later Harry heard the unmistakable sound of about twenty women shouting 'SURPRISE!' Hermione had obviously just arrived; sure enough Ron came in to the room two minuets later.

'Hiding are you?' Ron asked.

Harry nodded.

'You'd better watch Ginny mate I think she's getting a bit clucky' Ron said.

'Yeah I've noticed' Harry said, Ginny had been talking about babies a lot lately and he swore he'd seen her look longingly at a pair of booties the other day. She'd already finished both the blue and the pink blankets. Harry hadn't even thought any more about presents for his friends and Godchild yet.

'You do want kids don't you? Because I think Ginny would kill you if you didn't' Ron said.

'Of course I want kids just not right now, we've decided to wait until we're married' Harry confided in his friend.

'Wish Hermione and I had thought of that,' Ron said.

'What? Are you regretting it now?' Harry asked.

'No way, I can't wait. It's just all this would have been more special if we'd been married first' Ron replied.

'You're freaking out a bit now that she's only got five weeks to go aren't you?' Harry said.

'I think so, just a little bit. But I honestly can't wait, poor Hermione she's so uncomfortable at the moment, we're both loosing sleep because she keeps on tossing and turning when we're in bed, she'll be happy when this is all over and so will I' Ron said.

'You'll be fine' Harry said clapping his friend on the shoulder.

Ron nodded 'should we go out there?' He asked indicating the window.

'Nah, let's play chess for a while, give them some time to settle down a bit' Harry replied.

They played chess for an hour before going downstairs and outside. The decorations hit Harry as soon as he walked out the door. Pink and blue balloons and streamers were strung up everywhere, there were a few small tables scattered around each with a pink or blue tablecloth and a pink and blue flower arrangement set in the centre. There were two large tables set to the side, one covered in blue, the other in pink; on one of these tables sat the arrangement of presents on the other was an assortment of food with a big cake decorated like an ABC block the icing to was pink and blue to match the decorations.

Harry and Ron noticed that everyone seemed to be making their way towards the food table so they grabbed plates and joined the line, each piling their plates with sandwiches, sausage rolls and other bits and pieces. The boys sat down at a table covered in a blue tablecloth with Hermione and Ginny.

'Having fun?' Ron asked.

'Yeah, it's great, I never expected this' Hermione replied.

Harry and Ron nodded, both stuffing their faces with food.

'That's attractive' Ginny said to them.

They ignored her.

After everyone had eaten Hermione stood up, her pregnant belly protruding in front of her 'I'd like to thank everyone for all of this, in a minute I'll cut the cake and then we'll open the presents' she said.

Hermione cut up the cake (chocolate mud). When everyone was done Hermione coaxed Ron in to helping her unwrap the presents. Before opening each one Hermione read out the card attached, after about ten minuets there was a pile of wrapping paper next to them, on the table now stood most of the opened presents. Baby clothes, toys, blankets and three boxes, a baby play gym, a bouncer and a rocker/swing that Harry and Ginny had got them. When all of the presents were open Mrs Weasley said there were two more to come yet, she went in to the house and came back with a brand new pram tied with a big pink and blue ribbon. Hermione hugged her mother-in-law tightly 'this is from Arthur and I, the other one if from everyone in the family but you'll have to go upstairs to see it. We'd like you to wait until everyone is gone before you see it though, no offence everyone but we'd like it just to be the family for the unveiling' Mrs Weasley said.

After everyone had left and everything was cleared up they sat down to have dinner together, when this was over, as well as desert (left over cake and home-made vanilla ice cream) Mrs Weasley said, 'Well shall we all go upstairs now?'

Everyone agreed and followed her up the stairs to the floor where Hermione and Ron's bedroom was situated; there was a door opposite their door with a big blue and pink bow on it like the one that had been around the pram.

'We used this room as a store room but we've moved everything out. We thought you could use it more than us,' Mr Weasley said. He opened the door.

'SURPRISE!' Everyone said, Harry knew about this room, he'd helped with it.

Inside was a fully furnished nursery, the walls were painted mint green as a base, there was a mural of an enchanted forest across each of them, that could be suited for a girl or a boy, the furniture was all wooden and painted white, the cot had a big mobile hanging over it, inside a net that was draped over it that matched the walls, there was a rocking chair in a corner padded with big, fluffy mint green cushions, the change table was situated beside a large wardrobe standing on the left wall, there were shelves all around stacked with nappy's, wipes, potions to stop colic or nappy rash and soft toys, a large toy box was placed at the end of the cot, in the middle of the floor on top of a mushroom shaped mat stood a small table and chair set and there was a small table by the door with a lamp on it. Hermione started crying.

'Don't you like it? Ron said mesmerised by the room (he hadn't known anything about it).

Hermione shook her head 'I love it, you didn't have to do this, you paid for our wedding' she said through her tears.

'We wanted to dear, we love you and we want you to feel free to stay here as long as you want to' Mrs Weasley said, she also had tears running down her cheeks.

'Thank you, everyone… so much, this is really great, we love you all' Ron said.

There was a huge group hug in which Hermione and Ron were lost in the middle.


	27. Floating Around in Nothingness

**Chapter Twenty-Seven: Floating Around in Nothingness, Injuries Abound!**

The next day everyone decided to visit Diagon Alley since Fred and George had already left to go back and run their joke shop, Bill and Fleur had returned to their house and Charlie and Mr Weasley had gone back to work.

When they got there Harry found himself staring up at Ollivander's wand shop. Out of curiosity he tried the door, to his surprise it opened at his touch, he went in on pure instinct and felt his feet leave the ground. He was floating! It was dark, planets were floating around him, and he looked back and saw that the door was floating behind him in mid air.

This is weird he thought, not only were there planets floating around him but pieces of furniture were to! There was a desk and a chair, even a toilet and a kitchen sink! Then he saw it… a wand, floating on a purple cushion, he tried to run towards it, his legs wouldn't work so he waved his arms around haphazardly, he floated a few inches upwards… he didn't want to go up, he wanted to go forwards, towards the cushion.

He started doing breaststroke in the air. It worked; slowly he moved forwards, he did it more urgently and faster but it made no difference, he was barely moving.

It got a lot harder to move when things started throwing themselves at him. He dodged a side table, a chair and a whole single bed before he pulled out his wand. He tried a spell but found that his mouth wouldn't work either and he couldn't concentrate to do a non-verbal spell as a model ship splintered on his head cutting it. Harry put his wand away hopelessly and focussed on dodging everything from photo frames to refrigerators all while inching slowly towards the wand on the cushion. He couldn't dodge everything and soon, as well as the deep cut on his head he had bruises and cuts all over his body. One of his glasses lenses was cracked and he had a black, bleeding eye, he kept swimming through the air, dodging furniture left, right and centre making very little progress towards the stationary cushion at the other end of the room. But was he in a room at all? He seemed to be floating around in nothingness.

He looked down at his feet, finally realising why he was hardly moving at all. His legs were tied together tightly with a heavy chain and padlock. I need a key, he thought, amazingly a key appeared in front of him, he reached out for it but it moved quickly to the left, he grabbed it again, it moved away. Suddenly he felt every pain in his body and with his reflexes trained from seven years of playing seeker on the Gryffindor house Quidditch team his hand finally closed around it. He unlocked the padlock with great difficulty, owing to the fact that he was floating in mid air, the heavy chain around his ankles came loose and threw itself at him, hitting him full force in the face before disappearing along with the key that had been in his hand.

Harry was feeling faint and had lost a fair amount of blood. He struck out towards the wand again, moving much faster than he had been. Things threw themselves at him with even more force now he was being bombarded. It was hard for him to dodge anything now.

He swam faster and faster until he was finally in front of the purple cushion and the wand, he once again took out his wand 'ownerus revilio' he shouted pointing it at the other one, to his amazement it worked.

Blue writing shot out if the tip of the other wand just like it had in the pensive, it spelled out the name Rowena Ravenclaw. Harry's heart leaped, this was it… the fifth Horcrux.

He put his wand away and reached for Ravenclaw's, the wand was hot, so hot in fact that it burned his hands; fighting through the pain he bent it. The wand snapped clear in two. Something hit him hard in the chest after a bright light hurt his eyes, he was falling, falling in to nothingness, everything had disappeared.

'Harry, Harry come on, please wake up, please' Someone was holding Harry's hand, crying, the voice seemed very far away.

'Who… who's there?' Harry murmured.

'Oh Harry… Harry… It's me… I'm right here'

'Gin… Ginny' Harry answered groggily.

'Yes Harry, it's me,' Ginny said.

Harry had his eyes open now. Everything was strangely blurry, he realised he didn't have his glasses on.

'They said you might not wake up, everyone was so upset, you've been out of it for nearly two weeks, I wouldn't go back to school' Ginny said.

Harry was awake and alert now; his hands and head were heavily bandaged 'Ginny, can I have my glasses please?' His voice was still weak.

Ginny placed his glasses on his face, they'd been repaired, and Harry was lying in a hospital room on his own, apart from Ginny. A sign on the wall said:

**ONLY ONE VISITOR AT A TIME!**

**INTENSIVE CARE WARD!**

'What happened to you Harry? We found you outside Ollivander's unconscious with all these cuts and bruises, your hands were severely burnt' Ginny asked, her tears had all dried up now.

Harry thought about it 'I don't really remember, I was floating, furniture and planets were throwing themselves at me, I got the wand, it was hot, snapped it in half and then nothing…' Harry replied.

'So those pieces of wand that you had in your hands? They were Ravenclaw's wand; you've destroyed the fifth Horcrux?' Ginny said.

'Yeah…' He remembered now 'I did, it's gone' Harry's voice was strong now.

Ginny went to fetch a healer and they walked in a few minuets later.

After the healer had checked Harry thoroughly she said that he could be transferred out of intensive care and in to another ward. They said he should be out within a week. Ron and Hermione came to visit him two days before his release. In three weeks they'd be parents. He told them everything about destroying the Horcrux in great detail; his memory had rushed back when Ginny mentioned the wand to him. Everyone was pleased that there was only one more Horcrux to destroy before Harry could kill Voldemort once and for all but they were also all very scared for him.


	28. A Joyous Event

**Chapter Twenty-Eight: A Joyous Event!**

Harry returned to Hogwarts and a big pile of homework that he was sure he'd never finish. The exam season was upon them, the fifth and seventh years were swamped with revision, most nights up until past midnight to complete essays and practice exams that they'd been set, Hermione was so stressed out that Madam Pomfrey had put her on a tablespoon of calming draught a day so that the baby wouldn't get stressed too.

Three weeks later while having breakfast Hermione was in a bad mood 'today is my due date but I bet this kid will not be born today, trust it to be just like its father, always late!'

Ron looked hurt 'I am not….

'Ron, don't start' Ginny said in a warning tone to her brother 'It won't be long now,' she said to Hermione reassuringly.

The last class of the day was double potions for Harry, Ron and Hermione while Ginny had that lesson off. Hermione had been irritable the whole day and Harry just wanted to get away from her, he had a feeling Ron did to.

After class Hermione pulled them aside, both groaned inside 'Um, Ron' she said.

'What?' Ron said, somewhat touchy.

'Well I wanted to tell you that I've been having some mild pains… But if you're going to be like that,' Hermione replied, her eyes welling up with tears, she turned to leave.

Ron caught her by the elbow and softened immediately 'You should have said something Hermione,' Ron said.

'I didn't want to leave class,' Hermione answered, sniffing.

'Trust you to not want to leave class just for the small task of having a baby,' Ron said in disbelief.

'Not now Ron, can we please just go already?' She replied.

Harry was dumbfounded, Hermione was in labour and he still couldn't quite believe she was pregnant even though he'd seen her belly growing and felt the baby kicking.

'Harry?' Ron said waving his hand in front of Harry's face.

Harry ran all the way to the common room and burst through the portrait hole 'Hermione… having… baby' Harry said to Ginny, gasping for breath.

Ginny looked excited 'Really… right now?' She said.

At that moment the portrait hole opened, 'no, false alarm,' Hermione said sitting down on a couch almost crying, Ron joined her.

'It's ok, it'll be really soon I bet,' Ginny said sitting beside Hermione and rubbing her arm.

Hermione started crying, Ron wrapped his arms around her.

A while later everyone else had gone to bed except for Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny. Harry and Ron were working on a Defence Against the Dark Arts essay, Ginny was working on a Potions essay and Hermione was dozing on the couch.

'Do you think I should wake her and send her to bed?' Ron asked.

Ginny shook her head, 'let her rest a little bit longer,' she replied.

There was a very sharp intake of breath from Hermione's direction 'OW!' was followed shortly after as she gripped her abdomen. 'My water broke,' Hermione said panicked.

'It's ok hon, we'll get you to the hospital wing,' Ron said.

'No time,' she said breathlessly.

'What do you mean?' Ginny asked, very alarmed.

'I mean no time, I can feel the head, I need to push,' Hermione replied.

Ron was dumbstruck, as was Harry but Ginny sprang right in to action. 'Ron go upstairs and get some clean towels and blankets and get back down here quickly, Harry go and get Madam Pomfrey as fast as you can,' she directed.

'What do you mean?' Harry asked his fiancé.

'I have to deliver this baby, she's ready. Hermione breathe in and out, lay down here on the floor…'

Ron and Harry were up like a flash, Harry out the portrait hole, Ron up the stairs. Ginny propped her sister-in-law up on some cushions and tried to make her as comfortable as the common room floor would allow. Ron was back in record time to support his wife.

'Ok Hermione on three push hard… One, two, three' Ginny directed.

Hermione pushed with all her might, the baby's head was out. One push later and the Gryffindor common room filled with the cries of a tiny baby.

Ginny used a severing charm to cut the umbilical chord, cleared the baby's nose and mouth and wrapped it up in a blanket, she handed the bundle to Hermione with tear filled eyes.

'It's a girl, congratulations you guys,' She said.

Madam Pomfrey and Harry were back a minute later and the matron took over. 'Who delivered the baby?' She asked.

'I did,' Ginny answered timidly.

'You did? Well you did a fine job miss Weasley; most students would freeze up in this situation. Congratulations to all of you, but we must get miss Granger, sorry… Mrs Weasley to the hospital wing so her and the baby can be properly assessed, and also so they can get some rest, it's almost 1am,' Madam Pomfrey said.

So Hermione, Ron and their daughter left for the hospital wing behind the matron. Harry collapsed in to an armchair.

'I can't believe those two are parents now, you did a great job Gin,' he said to the young woman still sitting on the floor where she had just delivered her own niece.

Ginny nodded. 'The baby is a girl by the way,' she said a few moments later.

'I was wondering about that, wow, you're not the only Weasley girl now Gin,' Harry replied.

Ginny finally got up after using a cleaning charm to tidy the floor where the baby was born and to wash the muck of her hands. Harry folded her in to his arms and kissed the top of her head. They fell asleep like that.

After Hermione and the baby had both been given clean bills of health Ron sat down on the edge of his wife's bed, she had tears in her eyes, as did Ron, they gazed down at their daughter transfixed by her wonder 'Thank you Hermione, I love you so much, I'm so proud of you' Ron said kissing Hermione on the forehead, she shifted her eyes off the baby in her arms to kiss her husband on the lips.

'I love you too, she's perfect isn't she?' Hermione said running the back of her index finger over her daughter's smooth, tiny cheek.

'She's an angel,' Ron said

Ron slept in the hospital wing that night to be near his little family. In the morning he left to thank his friends.

'I should go thank Harry and Ginny, I'll be back in a minute,' He added kissing Hermione on the lips and kissing his daughter on the forehead 'don't go away' he said to them.

'We won't daddy' Hermione said, Ron's heart melted 'go get them already' she added.

Ron left the hospital wing floating on air all the way to the portrait of the fat lady.

'I have it on good authority,' the portrait said, 'that congratulations are in order'

'Thank you. Blubberdinger' Ron said.

Harry and Ginny were awake now.

'It's a girl!' Ron said failing to keep the pride and excitement out of his voice.

'We know,' Harry and Ginny said together, each hugging him.

'Yeah I know but I haven't said it yet, I wanted to see how it sounded. Thank you guys so much for last night you were great.'

'Can we see them?' Ginny asked.

'Sure, come on' Ron replied.

They were back in the hospital wing within five minuets. Hermione was again staring down at her baby 'hi guys, come here' she said looking up at them.

They walked over to her bedside; Ron lifted the baby from Hermione's arms 'this is Isabella Ginervera-Mae. Izzy, this is your Auntie Ginny and Uncle Harry,' he said.

'You didn't have to name her after me guys,' Ginny said, her eyes welling up.

'We wanted to Ginny, you deserve it after how well you did last night.'

'Thank you,' she turned to the baby 'Hi baby' Ginny said to her niece 'can I please hold her?' she asked.

'Of course, you delivered her for goodness sake,' Ron, said grinning and handing the baby to Ginny.

'She's so pretty guys, I love her. She's just perfect, you did well,' she said 'you're the most beautiful baby I've ever seen,' she added to Isabella.

Ginny reluctantly handed the baby to Harry, he looked down at his Goddaughter, his niece, she was gorgeous 'hi Isabella, you're a cutie aren't you? Congrats guys, she's a keeper'

'Thank you, Ron you should go and tell your parents!' Hermione said.

'Yeah, what about your parents?' Ron asked.

Hermione shook her head 'I'm not going to bother, they don't care anyways' she said sounding disappointed.

Ron understood 'ok, well I'll be back in a while, Pomfrey said I could use the fire in her office' he said kissing Hermione and then Isabella.


	29. Spreading the News

**Chapter Twenty-Nine: Spreading the News!**

Ron grabbed some floo powder when he got in to the matrons office and threw it in to the fire, he stepped in to it 'the Burrow!' He shouted and was whipped out of sight.

When he stepped out he could hear his parents in the living room 'MUM, DAD!' He shouted excitedly running in to the room, they were both sitting in chairs reading the paper in their pyjamas, they looked up at him, and Ron smiled widely 'I'm a dad!' He said.

The noise he'd been making had woken up Fred and George who had been staying there, they Apparated in to the room 'what's all the commotion about?' George said yawning widely.

'Hermione had the baby very early this morning!' Ron answered.

'Really? What time?' Fred asked.

'About 1am, she's eight pound three…' Ron said.

'She? You mean?' Mrs Weasley said sounding excited.

'Yeah I do… IT'S A GIRL!' Ron almost yelled in excitement.

His mother, brothers and father all wrapped their arms around him.

When they broke apart Ron said, 'and Ginny delivered her.'

'Really, how come?' Fred asked.

'Well we were told it was a false alarm at first so we went back to the common room, Hermione fell asleep but woke up when her water broke. It was to late to go to the hospital wing and both Harry and I were freaking out so Ginny took charge… then bingo two pushes later and Ginny was cutting the chord and wrapping her up, she did so well.'

'This is wonderful, what did you and Hermione name her?' Mrs Weasley asked with tears in her eyes.

'Isabella Ginervera-Mae' Ron told them.

'What does she look like?' Fred asked.

'She's the most beautiful baby I've ever seen, I'm not just saying that either, come and see for yourself. Don't worry about getting changed just come' Ron said.

He couldn't convince any one to stay in their pyjamas so he sat down in the kitchen anxiously waiting for his family to get ready. Half an hour later everyone lined up in front of the fire.

Ron went first, Hermione was sitting up in bed after a shower and a change of clothes, Ginny was sitting in a chair beside the bed and Harry was standing beside her, the baby was asleep wrapped in a pink blanket in her mothers arms, Ginny and Hermione were talking avidly.

'Hi hon' Ron said kissing Hermione 'sorry it took so long, I couldn't convince them not to get changed,' he added as his mother emerged from the office.

'Hello dears, oh congratulations' Mrs Weasley said seeing Hermione in the bed with the pink bundle, she hastened to the bedside, she looked down at her granddaughter 'she's beautiful, could I hold her?' she asked her daughter-in-law.

'Sure you can' Hermione said handing the baby to Mrs Weasley.

'I hear that you delivered this little angel,' Mrs Weasley said to her daughter.

Ginny nodded.

'Well good on you,' George said.

Mr Weasley, Fred and George all held Isabella. They stayed for a while before they had to leave for work. Mrs Weasley also left with the men; Madam Pomfrey came over to the foursome at about eight o'clock.

'I know this is a joyous occasion but Mrs Weasley and the baby need rest and you have classes and breakfast to get to, go on, scoot' the matron said.

Ginny groaned but got up all the same.

'Can't I stay? I mean they are my…' Ron started.

Pomfrey cut him off 'I didn't mean you Mr Weasley, of course _you_ may stay,' she said.

'We'll be back after dinner, is that ok?' Harry said.

'Of course, but for now you have to go' the matron replied.

Harry and Ginny changed before going down to breakfast. They had a lesson off together after the morning break, Ginny wanted to go back up to the hospital wing but Harry talked her in to sneaking in to Hogsmeade to buy a present for Ron, Hermione and Isabella.

They got under the invisibility cloak to walk out the gates, once they were a fair way away from the school they pulled it off and Harry stowed it in his bag. They went in to the flower shop first and picked out a large bunch of colourful flowers and a balloon that had ITS A GIRL! Written on it, they also chose a pink teddy, next they went to Honeydukes to buy Ron a box of chocolate frogs and Hermione a block of her favourite chocolate. After that they went in to a tiny gift shop and found a cute baby book that they brought along with a card and headed back up to the school. It was harder to move under the invisibility cloak with the flowers and balloon but somehow they managed to make it back to Harry's bedroom without to much hassle, they placed their purchases on the bed.

'Right, after dinner we'll come up here and get all this stuff then go back to the hospital wing, yeah,' Harry said.

'Let's write in the card and book now so that we don't have to later on' Ginny said.

So in the card they wrote _dear Ron and Hermione, Congratulations on the birth of your beautiful daughter Isabella Ginervera-Mae. With lots of love from (uncle) Harry and (aunty) Ginny_. In the book they wrote _for you to fill with all of your wonderful memories, we love you all love from Harry and Ginny_. Once they'd done that it was time to go to their next lessons, they kissed and hurried away.

At lunch Harry went to speak to Hagrid 'You've heard about Hermione?' he asked him.

Hagrid smiled 'Yeah, Ron let me know, its great init? He said. 'I haven' had the chance to go see 'em yet, classes all day, after dinner I'm going to go inta Hogsmeade 'n' buy 'em some flowers an' that.' He added.

'Yeah it is great, Ginny and I are going to go back up there after dinner too. I'll probably see you then' Harry replied

'See you Harry' Hagrid replied.

Transfiguration was strange without Ron and Hermione. Professor McGonagal was oddly distracted throughout the whole class.

'What's with McGonagal?' Neville leaned in to ask Harry.

'I don't know, it could have something to do with Hermione having the baby this morning, I think she's worried about them,' Harry replied.

Several girls turned around to look at them 'so she _was _pregnant then?' Lavender Brown said.

'Uhhh… yeah… I thought that everyone knew, I mean it was pretty obvious' Harry retorted sarcastically.

'We thought that maybe she'd just gained a lot of weight' Lavender replied, she sounded slightly disappointed, she was jealous about Ron and Hermione still.

'_That_ looked like normal weight gain to you?' Neville said to her.

'You knew did you?' Lavender sounded mad now.

'Yeah… I'm pretty good friends with them, I was at their wedding' Neville replied.

'Who's wedding?' Lavender demanded though she knew perfectly well who's wedding it was.

'Ron and Hermione's' Harry replied rolling his eyes 'surely you noticed the rings and that teachers were calling Hermione Mrs Weasley instead of Miss Granger' he added.

'So it's Ron's baby then?' Lavender said.

'For goodness sake Lavender, who else's would it be, there is nothing scandalous about it so don't even bother starting a rumour, we all know that he dumped you for her, get over it already' Harry said getting annoyed now.

'I wasn't trying to get anything, what is it a boy or a girl?' She asked sounding hurt.

'A girl, not that it's any of your business' Harry replied with a note of finality in his voice.

Lavender and the other girls whipped back around to the front, Lavender looked hurt and rejected. 'Great that's just what they need right now' Harry thought to himself, he turned back to Neville 'You did know she'd had the baby didn't you?' Harry asked him.

Neville nodded and smiled 'Yeah, Ron told me this morning, I've already sent them up a card and some flowers but I can't see them until tomorrow because I have to help Professor Sprout tonight' he replied.

Straight after dinner Harry and Ginny collected their gifts and headed to the hospital wing. Hermione was sitting in a chair, Ron was sitting on the bed and Sirius was sitting in another chair holding the baby, talking to her in a soft, calming voice. The space around Hermione's bed was covered with flowers, cards, chocolates and baby things; the foot of the bed had three balloons tied to it.

'It doesn't look like you need these but anyway,' Harry said handing Hermione the balloon and flowers and hugging his friend.

'Or these' Ginny said handing Ron the chocolate frogs and Hermione the block of chocolate.

'Thanks guys' Hermione said.

'Ahhh… but that is not all, here,' Ginny said handing over the teddy and the wrapped up book.

'Oh wow, this is Izzy's first teddy, people have sent flowers, chocolates and clothes but no one has sent a teddy' Hermione said placing the teddy in to the bassinet beside her 'what's this?' she asked picking up the book.

'How about you open it and find out?' Ginny replied sitting down next to her brother.

Hermione ripped the package open 'guys, wow I love it, Ron come here and have a look' Ron walked over to his wife, kneeling down beside her chair. They flicked through the pages.

'Thanks you two, this is great' Ron said.

'Ron, could you get me a quill and some ink I want to start filling this in right now' Hermione said.

Ron got the quill and ink and they filled in the first page, all about Isabella's birth details, how much she weighed, eye colour, her parents etc. Harry, Ginny and Sirius talked with Ron and Hermione for a while. Hagrid dropped in with some flowers and another teddy at about seven o'clock and stayed for about half an hour. At about eight Sirius left, Harry and Ginny went to bed at nine thirty.


	30. Lost in a Cloud of Happiness

**Chapter Thirty: Lost in a Cloud of Happiness.**

Ron returned to lessons the next day, though he didn't want to, all he could talk about was his little girl the whole day. He told anyone who'd listen everything about her; Ron was definitely a doting dad. Ginny had already embroidered Isabella's name on the pink blanket ready to give to her at the christening. Harry loved being around his Goddaughter, she already had all the males in her life wrapped around her little finger; she was a very lucky little girl, everyone loved her.

Hermione returned to lessons after a week, she was worried about her daughter though, Madam Pomfrey had offered to look after her while Ron and Hermione went to class so that's where they'd left her. Ron kept telling Hermione that Izzy would be fine and that Madam Pomfrey knew what she was doing. Though needless to say the parents were happy to pick their daughter up as soon as their last class finished. They settled Isabella in to her rocker/swing in the common room while they did their homework, she fell asleep straight away but woke up crying half an hour before dinner, Hermione changed her, fed her and when she'd burped Ron nursed his daughter, she fell asleep in his arms.

At dinner Hermione ate quickly, Ron was in the common room with the baby, when she'd finished she returned to the common room so that Ron could go down and eat, they didn't think they should take Isabella down with them.

They quickly settled in to a routine and Ron and Hermione didn't stress so much as they had been in that first week with their new baby.

Harry started focussing on finding Voldemort in all the free time he had. He listened for rumours, scanned every page of the _Daily Prophet_ and wrote to Lupin to see if he'd ask Tonks and the other aurors in the order to keep their ears and eyes open for anything.

The seventh and fifth years were working hard to do homework and revision for their exams, several people had received calming draughts from Madam Pomfrey already and exams were two weeks away yet. Ron and Hermione were handling their responsibilities as parents, head boy and girl and students surprisingly well, Harry was more stressed than either of his friends was.

Gryffindor had won the Quidditch cup by ten points in the final against Ravenclaw that Harry was very proud of; it was his last match as captain, as a member of the team in fact. He was going to miss Quidditch when he left school.

It was inevitable, exams had to start and start they most certainly did. Harry's first one was Transfiguration, the theory in the morning, practical in the afternoon. Harry headed down to the great hall where the exams' took place with Ron and Hermione. The seventh years crowded around the entrance hall before they were called in to sit their exam, Harry took his seat in front of Ron. The exam instructions were given and the one and a half hour exam commenced.

Harry left the great hall thinking that he'd done pretty well; he went back to the common room with his friends to revise a little bit before that afternoon's practical.

The seventh years once again assembled in the entrance hall waiting to be called in for their exam. Hermione was fretting about Isabella.

'I should have gone and checked on her, she's getting a bit of a cold, I forgot to tell Madam Pomfrey' She was saying.

''Mione you told her about ten times before she prized you off Izzy this morning. Focus on the exam, as soon as it's over we'll go and get her ok,' Ron said to his wife.

Hermione took a deep breath 'ok, I know she's fine, I just miss her, I can't wait until schools over and we can have her all to ourselves' she replied.

'Don't count on it, mum and Ginny will be there, they'll fuss over her and spoil her rotten' Ron replied.

'That's different, they're family and we'll be there for her all the time, here she's with Madam Pomfrey most of the day' Hermione said.

'Ok hon whatever you say' Ron said vaguely.

Hermione nodded as Professor McGonagal appeared at the door to the great hall, she called out a group of ten names including Harry's. Everyone stepped forward in to the hall, Harry was directed to a small witch and he sat down. He turned several items in to other things then was told that he could go; he got up feeling confident that he had at least passed.

Harry didn't have time to chat to his friends as their names were called as he and another student walked out of the hall. They caught up after dinner in the common room. Hermione was feeding Isabella from a bottle, Harry was revising and Ron was trying to revise but kept staring up at Hermione and Isabella.

After the fifth time this happened Hermione said 'Ron, what's the problem?'

Ron shook his head as if to clear it and answered 'No problem, nothing' then put his head back down.

'What is it?' Hermione said giggling, when, five minuets later Ron was staring again as Hermione started burping the baby.

Ron smiled indulgently and said, 'You just look so… so natural. Like a real mother. It's nice.'

Hermione giggled a bit more 'I am a real mother Ron' she said smiling.

'But how…' Ron trailed off he was being vague.

'Well you see when a boy and a girl like each other they sometimes…' She answered smiling mischievously.

'I know how Hermione' Ron said also smiling 'I mean how do you look so natural with her? Do I look that natural with her?' he asked.

'I'm her mother Ron, it's instinct and yes you do look natural with her, here' she said placing the sleepy baby in to her fathers arms, Hermione stood back as if observing a fine piece of artwork 'see' she said kissing Ron in the centre of his forehead 'I'm going to bed, rest up for my Arithmancy exams tomorrow. Goodnight Harry, 'night hon' she said kissing Ron on the lips this time before bending down to kiss her daughter 'nighty, night beautiful baby girl, mummy loves you so much' she said.

Ron gave Hermione a feigned look of hurt 'I'm sure your mummy loves you to Ron' Hermione said 'I love you too Ronnikins' she teased 'do you want me to take her since she's fallen asleep?' she asked.

'No hon, she's all right I'll be up in a minute anyways, goodnight' Ron replied.

'Ok then, 'night all' Hermione said heading towards the staircase.

Ron went to bed ten minuets later. He placed Isabella in to her white cane bassinet next to the bed before climbing in next to his wife.

Harry stayed downstairs for another half an hour before deciding that he could revise all day the next day since he didn't have an exam. He sought out Ginny but she must have already gone to bed, only fifth and seventh years were in the common room, it had been fuller than usual since the exams started and since the common room was where Hermione and Ron spent their free time lots of people came over to coo at the little baby, it was getting on their nerves. Harry couldn't situate Ginny so he went up to bed without a goodnight kiss.


	31. Looking Toward the Future

**Chapter Thirty-One: Looking Towards the Future.**

The next day Harry and Ron, and in her free time, Ginny looked after Izzy instead of taking her to Madam Pomfrey as they revised for Defence Against the Dark Arts even though both boys were pretty sure they would do well.

After lunch Harry and Ron decided that they'd revised enough and played chess in Ron and Hermione's room while Isabella slept in her bassinet. Ron kept missing easy moves.

'What's going on Ron?' Harry asked, usually Ron was the master at chess.

'Why do you think something's going on?' Ron said defensively.

'Check mate' Harry said 'Ron the whole game you've been missing easy moves,' he added.

'I've just been thinking about Hermione and I lately, I sort of came to a realisation, I've been in a bit of a cloud since Izzy was born, I've got a family…' Ron said.

'I know that mate, do you realise that Izzy is almost a whole month old? You're just coming to this realisation now?' Harry said.

'It takes some getting used to, you'll see when you have your first baby' Ron said.

'Do you want another game?' Harry asked.

'Nah, Isabella will be awake soon for a feed' Ron said, as if on queue the baby woke up crying. Ron went to pick her up, magically warming a bottle and putting it in to his daughter's mouth and crossing to an armchair to sit down.

When she was fed, burped and changed Harry nursed his Goddaughter, he still had a hard time believing that she was his Goddaughter, his niece, though not officially and mostly that she belonged to his two best friends even though she already looked like her parents. Harry thought of Isabella as his Goddaughter more than anything, Ron had been like a brother to Harry ever since his first day at Hogwarts and he thought of the Weasley's as his family.

Harry thought's crossed to Ginny as he gazed down at the baby in his arms, the Weasley's would, officially, be his family when they were married, and all of her brother's children would be his nieces and nephews. He found himself thinking about how his and Ginny's children would look…

A beautiful little girl with red hair just like her mother with a fiery personality to match, and a little boy with messy black hair like his father, he'd definitely be a Quidditch player. Harry sighed heavily and contentedly, yes, he thought, that's how it should be. Ron said something that Harry didn't hear as he was to full of his own thoughts and fantasies.

'Harry, did you hear me?' Ron said.

Harry shook his head in the same fashion that Ron had the night before 'what?' he said.

'I asked if you wanted me to put Izzy back down, she's fallen asleep' Ron replied.

Harry looked properly at the baby, sure enough she'd fallen asleep in his arms, Harry had been rocking her without noticing 'oh, no she's all right Ron' he said.

'Will you be ok with her for a while? I need to go to the bathroom,' Ron said.

'Sure I will' Harry replied.

Ron smiled and left the room.

Harry drifted off in to his fantasies again, imagining Ginny nursing a new born, humming to it as she sometimes did with her niece, he flashed forward to teaching his kids how to ride a broomstick and play Quidditch and saying goodbye to them as they got on the Hogwarts express for the very first time. He subconsciously started planning his and Ginny's whole lives together.

He was pulled from his musings by a loud cry, Isabella had woken up 'sh… shh. Hush little baby don't you cry…' he started singing softly, standing up to pace the room, jiggling her lightly. She soon calmed down, gurgling up at her Godfather, Harry stopped singing and started talking to her, telling her how he had pictured his life after Voldemort, his life with Ginny. When he was telling the baby about what he pictured his and Ginny's wedding to be like Ginny herself walked in to the room.

'Did somebody say my name?' She asked kissing Harry 'hello baby, what are you doing?' She said to the baby 'were you telling Isabella about me?' she asked Harry taking the infant out of his arms.

Harry reddened slightly 'yeah, I guess I was' he replied.

'Where's Ron?' Ginny asked, Isabella gurgled 'yeah honey, where's your daddy?' she said to her niece.

'He went to the bathroom I think' Harry replied.

'Oh… ok then' she said, sitting down in an armchair she started humming a lullaby.

Harry smiled to himself.

Harry was absolutely positive that he'd done well in his DADA exam the next day. The rest of their exams flowed smoothly he, Ron and Hermione all thought they'd done well. Harry's dream to become an Auror was almost a realisation. One thing was strange though… Ginny had been oddly absent during most of the exams.

While the seventh years were happy that the exams were over, there was a definite sadness in the air; most of them would probably never see Hogwarts again. More than a few tears were shed at their graduation, Hermione and Ron bought Isabella down to the leaving feast as neither of them wanted to miss it.

'I just can't believe it's all over, so much has happened here' Hermione said as they all met in their bedroom the day before their final departure, 'the philosophers stone, the chamber of secrets, Sirius, the tri-wizard tournament and then Voldemort's return, Dumbledore and the Horcruxes, gee Izzy was born here. If it wasn't for this place I wouldn't have her… or you' she said kissing Ron and cuddling her little girl.

'Yeah I know, if it wasn't for this place, none of us would have met, well except for Ron and me,' Ginny said hugging Harry tightly.

'What are you getting all nostalgic for?' Ron asked his sister.

She looked up at Harry and smiled 'Harry and I have decided to get married in spring' she said her eyes twinkling.

'But I thought you were only going to do that if you weren't coming back?' Ron stated.

'I'm not coming back,' She answered.

'What? Mum and dad will have a fit, they won't let you do it' Ron said.

'Ahhh… But Ronnikins, they already know and they're fine with it' she was now smiling mischievously, very much like the twins smiled.

Ron was dumbfounded, Harry was also smiling 'You should tell them Gin' he said.

'What's going on?' Hermione said somewhat excitedly.

'I've already taken my NEWT'S' Ginny answered simply.

'But you're a sixth year' Hermione said.

'Technically, yes but while my dear brother was a first year I wanted to be here so much that I read all of the text books and memorised them, I even designed my own classes. In my own, real first year I knew everything so I started studying the second year syllabus with Dumbledore's permission though my peers didn't know, as it had never been done before. The teachers' knew what I was doing, I had special permission from the ministry to take the elective third year classes in my second year though I had to take them in my own time and in private, Care of Magical Creatures, Arithmancy and Ancient Runes. Again with ministry permission I took my OWL'S in my fourth year secretly, I got my results secretly and so it continued. I took my NEWT'S in my bedroom supervised by a ministry wizard while you were doing yours' Ginny finished with a satisfied expression.

Ron and Hermione looked amazed 'So the OWL results you showed us in the last holidays were from the year before?' Hermione asked her sister-in-law.

'Yep exceeded expectations in Ancient Runes, acceptable in Arithmancy, exceeds expectations in Astronomy, exceeds expectations in Care of Magical Creatures, outstanding in Charms, outstanding in DADA, exceeds expectations in Herbology, acceptable in History of Magic, exceeds expectations in Potions and outstanding in Transfiguration' Ginny reeled off.

'So you just stashed your OWL results until last year?' Ron said still amazed.

'You got those results in fourth year? Then what did you do last year when your classmates were sitting their OWL'S?' Hermione asked.

'I took the sixth year exams of course,' Ginny answered.

'That's great Ginny, a bit of a surprise but good for you' Hermione said hugging her.

'Did mum and dad know about this?' Ron asked.

Ginny nodded smiling widely 'great actors those two, they knew all along' she said.

Ron didn't know what to say, his baby sister was leaving school at the same time as him. He hugged her.

'Will you get your NEWT results at the same time as us or will they be secret?' Hermione asked.

'I'll get them at the same time, now that everyone will know' Ginny replied.

After dinner Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny decided to take one last look around their school and visit Dumbledore's white tomb, Hermione carrying Isabella in a pouch strapped to her front. As they walked they talked about all the memories that they had about Hogwarts, both the good and the bad. It was dark when they got back to Gryffindor tower, they went up to Ron and Hermione's room, and everything was packed up. Ron placed his sleeping daughter in to her bassinet and sat down on his bed. The four friends sat there in silence each revisiting their favourite memories. When they finally said goodnight everyone was tired, they all climbed in to their beds for the last time and slept.

The next day was bitter sweet, after breakfast the seventh years (and Ginny) would be taking their last ride on the Hogwarts Express. Not one single leaver talked over the meal and even Isabella didn't make a noise. After they'd all eaten, the leavers were told to wait back, the rest of the students and the teachers formed a guard of honour up either side of the driveway. Harry put his arm across Ginny's lower back, she put hers across his, Ron and Hermione did the same, then Ron put his free arm across his sisters back above Harry's, Ginny slid her free arm across her brothers and above Hermione's (who once again had her daughter in a pouch) and the four of them walked down the driveway and out the gates together. They'd graduated, even Ginny, at the end of the driveway they climbed in a carriage together, the girls openly crying, Ron and Harry were being strong but secretly they wanted to cry as well.

At the Hogsmeade station they said goodbye to Hagrid, assuring him that they'd stay in contact, he hugged each of them before lifting Isabella in to his arms.

'I'll be seein' you again little miss. I'll help yer cross the lake on yer firs' day at Hogwarts, we'll be great friends' He said giving her a whiskery kiss on the forehead. He had tears leaking out of the corner of his beetle black eyes 'bye now the four of yer, we'll see each other again. Good luck with everything that yer do' he said.

'Thank you Hagrid, we'll see you another time,' Harry said to his biggest friend.


	32. The Beginning of the End

**Chapter Thirty-Two: The Beginning of the End.**

The journey back to Kings Cross was very subdued; Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny didn't talk much, all to afraid they'd start crying. Ginny nursed Izzy a lot, staring out the window, Hermione read a book, Ron sorted through his chocolate frog cards and Harry sat there like a lump staring in to space. He'd finished school but Voldemort was still out there somewhere wreaking havoc and terror on innocent people, he had to be destroyed soon Harry thought.

Several people came in to the carriage to say goodbye to them, Neville Longbottom and Luna Lovegood staying for over an hour and promising they'd stay in contact, other's, like the Creevy brothers staying only for nine or ten minuets. All the same Harry couldn't stop thinking that his final test, the one that would decide the fate of the whole world was not far away. He had a feeling that something big was going to happen soon, it would all be over by the end of the summer.

When the train stopped at Kings Cross station it was dark, Mr and Mrs Weasley greeted them as they stepped on to platform nine and three quarters. Mrs Weasley pulled her granddaughter in to her arms within a minute. Harry found it strange and somewhat unnerving that he no longer had the safety and solace of the school that had been his home for seven unpredictable but wonderful years, more memories flooded in to Harry's head and he reminded himself to use the pensive when he got to the Burrow, home he thought, the Burrow was his home now, he felt more secure at the thought and smiled to himself, Hedwig sensed it too and rustled her feathers reassuringly.

There was some commotion at the Burrow over the next week as everyone settled in to a routine. Hermione and Ron found it a little difficult to get Isabella re-settled, she'd been pulled out of familiar surroundings and this meant that neither of them had very much sleep for eight days. After everyone was finally settled life at the Burrow became somewhat enjoyable though Harry still had the final battle on his mind.

Now that he had nothing but free time on his hands Harry started sifting through the memories more thoroughly trying to find Voldemort or even a little hint to where he might be, so far, in the week and a bit that he'd called the Burrow home Harry had found nothing. Until he got the letter…

_Dear Harry,_

_I hope this letter finds you well. Sorry I wasn't able to come to Kings Cross to meet you last week, I was working but I feel sure that we'll see each other soon. You won't have heard yet but there have been mass killings in the town closest to Godric's Hollow, I think Voldemort is planning something big so be on your guard! I must go for now, Remus sends his regards; he and Tonks will see you when I next see you._

_Best wishes,_

_Sirius._

Harry immediately ran to tell Ron, Hermione and Ginny about the letter, they read it with worry lines all over their face.

'We have to train up Harry' Ron stated.

'No, you three aren't coming with me this time, this is my thing, I have to do it alone' Harry replied.

'We're coming to help you Harry, do you really think that Voldemort won't have all his death eaters protecting him? We can take them while you go after him' Hermione said.

'What?' Harry said looking at Ron.

'She's right Harry, we're all coming' Ron replied.

'What about Isabella?' Harry asked.

'She'll be fine with Molly' Hermione replied, Mrs Weasley had told Harry and Hermione to call her mum or Molly, Hermione had a lot less trouble adjusting to this than Harry.

'All the same, you are not coming! I'm not putting any one I care about in danger ever again. I don't want to be responsible for any more deaths except for one… Voldemort!' He said vehemently.

'Listen to me Harry, we are coming with you whether you agree or not!' Ron said.

'Fine! But Ginny can't train she's underage' Harry replied.

'Harry you know that I'll be seventeen next week and I can't be expelled because I've already completed Hogwarts' Ginny spoke up.

So they trained all that they could. On the morning of Ginny's birthday Harry rolled over to give her a cuddle expecting to feel her silky pyjamas underneath his arm, however a feeling of uneasiness overcame him when all that he felt was the sheet and the mattress. Ginny wasn't there, his unease subsided slightly when he thought that she'd probably gone downstairs already, so wanting to wish her a very happy birthday and give her the present he'd so carefully selected for her, he went downstairs.

She wasn't in the kitchen, he checked all the rooms, worry mounting as he found each one empty of his fiancé, all the way upstairs no one had seen her, he was in full on panic mode when he opened the attic door and found only dense and perturbing emptiness. Something wasn't right and Harry knew it, he raced back in to the bedroom, she still wasn't there but the window, which Harry knew he'd shut the night before, was wide open, the curtains were flapping in the breeze. He did one last frantic search of the house, garden and orchard, asking every person once again if they'd seen her, when he still couldn't find her Harry yelled.

'GINNY'S GONE!'

Every single person occupying the house came racing out of various rooms. The whole Weasley family, including Percy who had recently apologised for his actions and joined the order, was staying at the Burrow to celebrate Ginny's coming of age. The lightning bolt shaped scar on Harry's head burned painfully at the same time as he felt a pain in his heart that he knew had nothing to do with Voldemort, it was the pain of realising his true love was in great danger 'NO' He shouted, dropping to the kitchen floor where everyone stood around him.

'What Harry?' Ron said sounding panicked.

Tears leaked out of Harry's bright green eyes 'Voldemort has her, she's alive but he's using her as bait. I should have known that no matter how careful we were he'd know. I'M SO STUPID!' He yelled out the last part.

'It's ok Harry, we'll find her' Hermione said sitting on the floor with her friend.

'What's going on?' Lupin said as he, Sirius and Tonks walked in, he looked worried.

'Get the order together, go to Grimmauld place. I'll join you all there in half an hour. Remus you're secret keeper let everyone in' Harry said realising that this was it… The final battle was upon them.

'Harry…' Tonks started.

'JUST GO!' Harry yelled, they Disapparated.

'What do you want us to do Harry?' Ron asked.

'I need you and Hermione to go to Grimmauld place if you're sure you want to help, it's ok if you don't want to there is somewhere else that you can go' Harry replied getting up off the floor.

'We do want to help Harry… but Isabella…' Hermione said standing up and casting a look over to Molly who was holding the baby.

'She'll go to the other place with Molly ok' Harry replied.

Ron and Hermione nodded, kissed their daughter and Disapparated.

Harry turned to Mrs Weasley 'mum' he said surprising himself 'it is ok that you look after Izzy isn't it?' He asked.

'Of course dear' she replied, her eyes were shiny.

'Ok, can you please go and pack up a bag with everything you and she will need for today and possibly tonight, get her pram too and go to this address' Harry handed Molly a piece of parchment 'you've met Arabella Figg, she knows that she may have guests' He said.

Molly nodded and took Isabella with her upstairs to pack.

The rest of the Weasley's stepped forward 'I want Fleur to go with mum' Bill said, Fleur didn't argue.

Harry nodded 'Go up and catch her then' Harry said to Fleur, she kissed Bill and left the room.

Now only the Weasley men, bar Ron, were standing around him 'what can we do Harry?' Percy said he'd been trying hard to redeem himself since he'd apologised.

'Go to Grimmauld place, the other's will be there by now, I'll be there soon' Harry said.

They all Disapparated, Harry was quite alone now, he was sure that Molly, Fleur and Isabella had left. He took a minute to get his head together then walked in to his and Ginny's room again. He crossed to the chest of draws where his clothes and possessions now resided, on the top of them was the items that he'd found in Godric's Hollow, he looked at all of them for a minute before he picked up his father's wand. To make sure it'd work for him he shot a flock of canaries out of it, he then placed the wand in his left pocket as his own wand was in his right. He let himself look at the messy double bed he shared with Ginny and another pang shot through his heart. She wanted Harry to come to her, he felt it, and she was in pain. Harry Disapparated.


	33. The Time Has Come

**Chapter Thirty-Three: The Time has Come.**

Grimmauld place materialised, he walked to the door, and it opened without him having to knock. Voices were coming from the kitchen, we headed towards it and walked in, everyone fell silent.

'Ginny's been kidnapped by Voldemort, this is it, no matter what happens, it's the end of the war, the final battle. Today' Harry said.

The silence around him became absolute and stunned. It was already mid-day who knew how long Ginny had been gone for.

'What do we have to do?' The voice of Kingsley Shacklebolt spoke up.

Harry went over what he had of a plan, basically to go in and fend off the death eaters so that Harry could go and take on Voldemort. While everyone listened Harry noticed that Hermione looked like she'd been crying, he went over to her 'Hermione you don't have to do this, you can go to Molly and Isabella, Fleur's there too' he said softly.

She shook her head 'I'm with you all the way Harry' she said strongly.

'You sure?' He asked.

She nodded.

'Ok, everyone we should go already, I don't know how I know it's just a gut feeling but he's in Godric's Hollow' Harry said to the room.

They all nodded, disapparating as a group.

Godric's Hollow looked very much the same as it had the last time he'd been there. It was past one o'clock, for a summers day the sky was unusually black and Harry could hear the distant roll of thunder.

The significant group started walking up the street together, as expected loud cracks and pops sounded as a group just as vast as the Order in numbers apparated in front of them, the people that had just appeared were all waring black robes and face masks, curses started flying immediately. Harry started to run; he'd heard someone scream out his name from the direction of the graveyard.

'So we meet again Potter' A cold, familiar voice said from underneath a mask. Rage filled Harry, the last time that he'd heard this voice had been at Hogwarts the night of Dumbledore's death… Severus Snape, ex-Potions and Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher… Dumbledore's murderer was standing in front of him.

Harry's eyes flashed, he fired a silent curse at this evil man, Snape shot backwards with so much force that he fell on his back, cracking his head on the rocky, uneven surface of the road.

He got back up 'Very good Mr Potter, I see you have mastered the art of silent spells. Well done' Snape said scathingly.

'What're you doing?' Harry yelled, 'Here I am, here's your chance, curse me, go on, do it!'

Snape made no motion to curse Harry he just stood there.

'I was right! You are a coward!' Harry said.

'You don't know the half of it Potter, I am no coward' Snape replied, Harry detected a hint of defeat in his voice. 'I know this is the end Potter but at least you now know where my loyalties lay' Snape took of his mask and threw down his wand.

Harry paused for a minute 'patrificus totalus' Harry yelled pointing his wand at the black clad man in front of him. The body bind curse hit square in the chest, having no wand nor time to deflect it Snape once again fell on to his back cracking his head again, this time it started bleeding, Harry stepped over the man, he may have surrendered but Harry didn't want to take any chances, he continued towards the cemetery.

A short way along he was hindered again, a curse flew over his head, he turned around fast 'I was wondering if I'd be seeing you again Malfoy' he said when he came face to masked face with a boy his own age.

'Looking for your little girlfriend Potter?' Malfoy replied.

Harry forgot his wand, he was mad; he punched his old nemesis making his nose bleed heavily. Harry then kicked him hard in between the legs, Malfoy dropped like a sack of potato's, he tried to curse Harry from the ground but missed, Harry fired a stunning spell at Malfoy and just to make sure he wouldn't be found until it was all over he levitated him up a tree.

Harry kept on being intercepted whenever he made any progress, after overcoming at least fifteen death eaters he was cut, bruised and sore, the ache in his heart was constant now and getting worse as he made his way to the cemetery, they weren't there any more, Voldemort had moved and taken Ginny with him.

Harry was on the verge of turning back to the battle raging behind him to take his anger out on some death eaters when he saw something move in a bush to his left. He hastened towards it... the something was a man. He was short, balding and had odd rat-like features, the hand of his right arm was bright silver 'Pettigrew' Harry spat grabbing the man's throat, he cowered in Harry's grip.

'Harry, dear boy' Pettigrew said.

'How dare you address me as if you cared for me!' Harry shouted. He hated this man more than he hated Snape or Malfoy, this poor excuse was the reason Harry's parents had been found and murdered. Harry tightened his grip and pointed his wand at Pettigrew's chest.

'No… n… no… s… sorry' Pettigrew stammered.

'Where are they Pettigrew, tell me!' Harry yelled.

'W… who?' he answered.

'You know who I'm talking about, where has Voldemort taken Ginny?' Harry said.

Pettigrew winced at the name Voldemort 'I d… don't… k… know' he stuttered.

'CRUCIO!' Harry had yelled the curse before he knew it.

Pettigrew yelled out in pain, twitching horribly, Harry took the curse off 'You owe me Peter… You do know… Tell me now or…' Harry raised his wand again.

'No!' Pettigrew yelled 'ok… the dark lord has taken the girl t… too… the… the shrieking shack!' he said.

Harry threw the man back he hit the ground. Harry stunned him so that he couldn't warn his master and disapperated.


	34. The Prophecy Fulfilled

**Chapter Thirty-Four: The Prophecy Fulfilled.**

It was dark now, Harry could see the large shadow of Hogwarts in the distance, he lit his wand and walked towards the front door of the shrieking shack, there was dim light coming from the crack between the door and the ground, he heard a loud scream… It was Ginny. Harry blasted the door away from the frame and walked in to the dilapidated old house. The screaming was coming from upstairs, something brushed over his foot and he looked down, there is was… a long snake, the sixth and last Horcrux, Harry shot a silent spell at it. A gash went from the snake's head right to its tail, bleeding heavily. At last after an excruciatingly long minute something shot out of the snake in a bright light, Harry was knocked off his feet… It was done, now Harry thought, its time to face the final test…

Harry got to his feet and ran up the stairs, his heart beating fast against his ribs, pain in both his head and heart, another scream echoed throughout the dirty house. Harry burst in to the room; Ginny was tied to an old bed.

'Crucio' Voldemort said pointing his wand at Ginny, she screamed out and twitched. Voldemort turned to Harry.

'I knew that you'd come eventually, you think you're going to kill me. Well there are two small problems with that… one… your wand will not work against mine and two… I can't be killed' He laughed mercilessly then fired a curse at Harry, who dodged it.

'If my wand will not work against yours what makes you think that yours somehow works against mine Riddle? You think you can't be killed, well think again, I know your little secret' Harry said sounding braver than he actually felt.

Ginny's breathing was uneven 'listen to you, the little hero calling me by my former name bluffing to scare me. Harry I have more power than you'll ever have.' Voldemort fired another curse at Harry, who shot it back, then Voldemort turned to curse Ginny again.

As Ginny screamed Harry felt rage beyond anything he'd ever felt before. His heart filled to the brim with his love for Ginny, his head with hate for Voldemort, and he drew out his father's wand 'THE MOST POWERFUL FORCE IN THE WORLD IS LOVE! RIDDLE YOU MADE A BIG MISTAKE KIDNAPPING THE PERSON I LOVE MOST IN THE WORLD… AVARDA… KADAVRA!' Harry yelled.

Voldemort had no time to deflect or dodge the killing curse, as he turned around it hit him with full force, he fell to the floor completely still. Like with all of the Horcruxes though strangely different something shot out of the body on the ground, it was bright blue. The thing lingered over the body for a minute before bursting in a shower of fire and light.

'Harry… is he…' Ginny said weakly.

Harry crossed over to Voldemort's body… he kicked him as hard as he could, when he didn't move Harry knelt down to feel for a pulse… there was none, not that it mattered as Harry had enough proof to know that this spelled the end of Voldemort's reign of terror. Harry took the wand out of Voldemort's lifeless hand and snapped it in two; happiness replaced the rage he'd been feeling.

'Yes Ginny, he's dead, we're all safe now' Harry replied untying his fiancé by magic 'Happy Birthday' he said smiling.

Ginny sat up slowly and kissed Harry before fainting in his arms. Harry sent his Patronus to let everyone know where he was, ten minuets later most of the Order of the Phoenix Apparated in with varying degrees of injury.

'There are some already in St Mungo's with serious injuries but no deaths on our side, some of the curses we dodged hit other death eaters so there are a few deaths there' Lupin said, he had not noticed Voldemort's body lying cold and dead on the floor, he'd noticed Ginny though 'Sirius take her to St Mungo's' he said.

Sirius picked Ginny up and Disapparated; the others had noticed Voldemort now.

'Harry, he is… dead isn't he?' Hermione asked, her hair messy, her shirt torn, sporting a black eye and a bleeding lip, she was crying.

Harry crossed to his friend and put his arm around her 'Yes Hermione, what's wrong?' He said.

Before she answered Harry cast a look around… Ron wasn't there…

'Ron's hurt isn't he?' Harry asked, cursing himself for letting his friends help.

Hermione nodded and Harry pulled her closer, she cried in to his chest.

'What do we do with the body?' Harry asked

'I think we should leave that up to the Ministry to decide, they'll want everyone to know that it's all over Harry' McGonagal said stepping forward, she sent a Patronus.

Harry knew that Ministry representatives and media reporters would be there soon and ten minuets later there they were.

'Is it true? He's gone? Dead?' The Minister of Magic Rufus Scrimgeour asked.

'Yes, Harry finished him off' Lupin replied pointing to the body in the corner.

Cheering and clapping filled Harry's ears, people were coming towards him now, they all started grabbing him, hoisting them on to their shoulders, yelling and celebrating. All he wanted to do was get to St Mungo's to check on Ginny and Ron. Eventually they let him down, Voldemort's body was removed and people started going to break the happy news to everyone that they knew. Harry was asked thousands of questions and camera's flashed in his face every few seconds.

He finally got away just before eleven o'clock. Even though Harry was in a fair amount of pain he raced to Ginny's bed, his first thought was that she was unconscious but when he took her hand she woke up.

'Harry?' She said sleepily.

'Yes, Ginny it's me, are you all right?' Harry replied.

She nodded 'you saved me again, I love you' she said.

'I love you to Gin and I didn't save you, you saved me, if it wasn't for you I wouldn't have been able to defeat him. Is Ron alright?' Harry replied kissing her hand.

Ginny's face fell, 'They told me he's in intensive care,' she said holding back her tears, 'You should go and get fixed up, I'm not going anywhere' She added.

'No, I'll stay here with you' Harry said.

'I'm fine Harry; I'm only here overnight for observation and rest. Go get yourself fixed up and go and check on Ron, he needs you more than I do,' she replied.

So Harry reluctantly trudged down to reception to ask where he should go, he was directed back to Ginny's floor, so, thinking that it had been a complete waste of time he went back up there. He had very few injuries and the healer fixed them with no trouble, he didn't even need to be admitted, not even overnight.

He then went to Ron's room but was not allowed in, he must be in bad shape Harry thought.

When he walked back in to Ginny's room all of the Weasley family, bar Hermione and Izzy were standing around her bed. The room was decorated for a party and the table to the side was laden with food, Harry's stomach grumbled loudly, he hadn't eaten at all the whole day. Ginny's birthday presents were at the foot of her bed.

'Harry dear, you did it!' Molly ran towards him and grabbed him into a tight hug.

Harry pushed away from her, 'what about Ron? Shouldn't you all be worried about him?' He asked.

'We can't do anything about it, we're not allowed to see him, he'll be alright though Harry, let's just celebrate Voldemort's defeat and Ginny's coming of age,' Mr Weasley answered patting him on the arm.

Therefore, that night in the hospital room they celebrated, as did the rest of the wizarding world. Harry didn't feel much like celebrating, to many people had been hurt because of him, all he wanted to do was go and make sure they were alright. People who hadn't been injured came and went throughout the night congratulating Harry and wishing Ginny a happy birthday. Ginny thought these people were stupid, her birthday was over and she'd spent it tied up and being tortured, her brother was in a serious condition. Overall she hadn't had a great birthday at all, until Harry had saved her and the whole world, they were all safe.

When there was a lull in the festivities Harry went and sat on Ginny's bed 'I'm really sorry Gin, I should have known that whether we were together or not…' he started saying.

Ginny put a finger over his lips 'shh… It's all over now it's time to move on with our life' she said and kissed him firmly.

'I love you so much Ginny' Harry whispered.

'I know, I love you too Harry' Ginny replied.

'Here, its insignificant now but happy birthday' he said handing her a wrapped up box.

Ginny ripped the paper off and opened the box, inside was a silver id bracelet but it did not have Ginny's name on it, instead it said HP and GW forever… there was a small heart shaped charm to the right of id plate.

'I love this Harry; I'll never take it off' Ginny said fastening it to her wrist above her hospital armband, they kissed.


	35. Results and Fresh Starts

**Chapter Thirty-Five: Results and Fresh Starts.**

The next day everyone was tired, Harry had ended up falling asleep cuddling Ginny on her tiny hospital bed.

'Harry… sweetie… wake up' Ginny said in the morning.

Harry woke up with a start 'Are you ok?' he asked.

'My side's falling asleep that's all' she replied.

'Oh, sorry' he said sleepily sitting up.

Ginny was discharged that morning and they went back to the Burrow. On the kitchen table was a copy of the morning newspaper bearing the headline, as Harry knew it would.

**THE BOY WHO LIVED DEFEATS VOLDEMORT**

**WIZARDING WORLD REJOICES!**

Harry didn't read the story that followed, he knew what it would say, but one line did catch his attention however. _The body of the 'dark lord' will be burned at sunset today to assure that he will never return. _Harry thought about Gryffindor and the element it represented: _fire, _it really was all over.

The rest of the paper had stories about how the death eaters had disbanded, most having been caught and sent to Azkaban prison for the terms of their natural life. Harry knew that the next few months would be full of trials and the relief would be hard work, so many people had lost family and friends to Voldemort. Harry was sure of one thing though… he didn't want to be an Auror any more… He'd faced enough dark wizards to last him his whole life.

As Harry was eating his breakfast he got about a hundred letters all thanking him, he didn't read them all he didn't want to be thanked over and over, he just wanted to start his new life, post-Voldemort, his life with Ginny. Harry, the Weasleys and most of the wizarding community went to witness Voldemort's cremation and when it was over there were more celebrations and parties, the Weasley's didn't celebrate though, Ron's condition seemed to have worsened.

Ron was in intensive care for a month, the curse that had been fired at him was one that the hospital staff didn't know much about it seemed to be a mix of about six deferent ones. His wounds were hard to heal and he was in and out of consciousness. At one stage they were told that he probably wouldn't make it through. The happiness that had surrounded Harry's defeat was dissolved as soon as they found out the extent of Ron's injuries. When he was on the up and up he was moved to a normal ward, where he was for another two weeks before he was actually allowed to go home.

Their NEWT results came a week after Harry defeated Voldemort, once everything had calmed down slightly, one think envelope each for Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny. No one looked at Ron's, it laid unopened on the messy desk in the study. Harry unfolded his first.

NASTILY EXHAUSTING WIZARDING TEST RESULTS

Pass Grades: Outstanding (O) Fail Grades: Poor (P)

Exceeds Expectations (E) Dreadful (D)

Acceptable (A) Troll (T)

HARRY JAMES POTTER HAS ACHIEVED:

Charms E

Defence Against the Dark Arts O

Herbology E

Potions O

Transfiguration E

'I got outstanding in Potions,' Harry said in disbelief.

Hermione had achieved all outstanding, Ginny got outstanding in charms, Potions, Transfiguration and DADA and exceeds expectations in all of her other subjects. Ron got exceeds expectations in everything accept for DADA where he got outstanding but they didn't find out until he was at home. They were all happy with their results and so were Molly and Arthur.

A week after Ron was discharged (much to Hermione's digression) he went for a job at the Ministry in the Department of Mysteries and got it. He wasn't allowed to tell anyone what he actually did though. Harry started thinking about other jobs now that he knew he didn't want to be an Auror, he wanted to do something that he loved, it didn't need to be high paying he had a fair amount of gold still in his back account, just a job that he loved. He thought so hard that he seemed distant and preoccupied most of the time. Ginny had noticed.

'What's wrong Harry' Ginny said one afternoon, putting her arms around him from the side.

'Nothing' he said placing his arms around her too 'I'm just thinking about what I want to do now' he replied.

'Like, as in a job?' Ginny asked.

'Yeah' Harry replied.

'I thought you wanted to be an Auror, you got the grades to be accepted in to the training,' she said.

'Gin, I've had enough of dark wizards and I don't want ever put myself or anyone that I care about in danger again' Harry replied.

'So what do you want to do?' Ginny said, they'd sat down by now.

'I'm not sure, I love Quidditch and I love flying' Harry replied.

'Go be a pro Quidditch player then' Ginny said.

Harry smiled but shook his head 'I've thought about it believe me, but going pro would mean I'd be away from you to much, I don't want a life like that' Harry said.

Ginny smiled 'What about the Ministry?' she suggested.

'I don't want to be writing reports on cauldron bottoms, like Percy' he replied.

Ginny laughed 'no, not something like that, I mean what about the Department of Magical Games and Sports? You'd be close to Quidditch and it's a really laid back department, you already have one foot in the door with Bagman' Ginny replied.

'Ginny you're a genius!' Harry said, 'why didn't I think of that, it's perfect!' he stood up and picked up his fiancé, swinging her around the garden, she was giggling.

Hermione came out with Izzy then 'What's going on? Why so happy?' she asked magically laying out a blanket and placing the now three-month-old down on it.

'Harry's just figured out what job he wants' Ginny said.

'But I thought you were going to train to become an Auror?' Hermione said.

'Not any more, had enough of dark wizards, I'm going to apply at the Department of Magical Games and Sports,' he said.

'Wow Harry, that's great' Hermione said sitting down on the blanket with her daughter. 'Ron and I have decided on a date for the christening,' she said.

Ginny joined Hermione on the blanket, Harry walked over and sat down too 'so when is it?' Harry asked.

'It's going to be next month, the eighteenth of September' Hermione stated 'it's going to be here by the way and you two will have to stand with us and say a few things but it's pretty straightforward' she added.

Harry and Ginny nodded along with Hermione, they talked for the rest of the afternoon. Ron came home from work at six; the whole family had dinner together at the big wooden table.

A week later Harry met with Ludo Bagman, the head of the Department of Magical Games and Sports about a job, it went well and Harry started a few days later.

Harry covered the walls of his cubical with photo's of Ginny and his friends as well as a few posters of Quidditch teams, he didn't have to do a lot on his first day he was mainly just shown how the department operated and where everything was, Harry was happy with his new job.

But while Harry was at work Ginny was bored even though she had dozens of things to do, she missed him mainly, they'd spent so much time together over the last year and she only realised it when he wasn't there all the time, she'd taken Harry a bit for granted. Ginny started thinking about ways to distract herself, when the things she thought of failed she started thinking about her own career, but the more she thought about it the more confused she became, she really didn't have a clue about what she wanted to do. She toyed with the idea of becoming a healer, a banker, being a shop assistant with Fred and George and working for the Ministry but her mind kept her from making a decision, something was stopping her from working. She thought harder, she'd been through a lot since her first (official) year at Hogwarts but now Voldemort was gone, as she thought about everything that had happened to her she looked down at her left hand. I can't believe I'm getting married, she thought as she fiddled with her ring. Then it struck her… the perfect way to distract herself… she and Harry hadn't started planning their wedding yet!

As soon as Harry got home from work she ran to him, after a big hug she said, 'Can we talk?'

Harry looked worried.

Ginny noticed his look and smiled widely 'there's nothing wrong, just come on' she said pulling him along by the hand in to their bedroom. She sat down on the bed; Harry sat in the armchair that was in one corner of the room.

'So what do you want to talk about?' Harry asked.

'The wedding, I want to start planning it and that means confirming the date,' she said.

'Ok then, let's think logically, I'll be right back I'll go and get some parchment and a calendar,' Harry said.

'What for?' Ginny asked.

'Well we want a spring wedding with a calendar we can look at all the dates in spring and find a date that will be perfect' Harry replied.

Ginny giggled 'you've been hanging around Hermione way to long Harry' she said.

'Yeah I guess I have,' he said simply, getting up to fetch the parchment and the calendar.

He was back a few minuets later with the parchment etc plus a tray with two big glasses of lemonade and a plate of biscuits 'I'm hungry' he said when Ginny gave him a significant glance, he joined her on the bed making the tray float at hand level.

'Maybe you've been around Ron to long too,' she said giggling.

'Yeah probably' Harry replied smiling, he let out a small laugh.

'So firstly, what day do you want it to be? Weekend or weekday?' Ginny asked.

'I think a weekend, it makes it more likely that people will come then' Harry replied.

'So a Saturday then?' Ginny asked.

'Sounds good to me' Harry said through a mouthful of chocolate choc-chip biscuit and nodding just to make sure Ginny understood.

Ginny shook her head 'you have been around Ron to long' she said, 'Ok… so Saturday, what dates are they?' Ginny said flicking through the calendar.

'Wait, what month do we want?' Harry said.

'What about May, it'll be warmer but it'll still be really pretty, plus I want to have Isabella in it and she'll be one in May' Ginny replied.

'Well we don't want a yucky day… May sounds great, what are the Saturday's in that month?' Harry asked.

'The third, the tenth, the seventeenth, the twenty-fourth and the thirty-first' Ginny replied pointing at the squares on the calendar.

'The twenty-fourth and the thirty-first are good, they're both near the end of the month and they're both after Isabella's first birthday' Harry said.

'I like the thirty-first I think the twenty-fourth is to close to Izzy's birthday' Ginny said.

'So the thirty-first of May then? Shall we lock that in?' Harry said.

Ginny was grinning ear-to-ear 'We're getting married on the thirty-first of May!' She said.

Harry had an equally large smile on his face 'Yes, we are' he replied.

Ginny wanted Hermione as matron of honour and Harry wanted Ron as best man, they both agreed that they should be first to know. Harry volunteered to go and fetch them, as they were both in the kitchen confirming christening details, he Disapparated because he was in a silly mood and wanted to scare his friends.

CRACK! Hermione and Ron were sitting at the table with pieces of parchment spread out in front of them. They both jumped and wheeled around at the noise.

'Oh, Harry it's only you' Hermione said, her hand over her chest.

'Sorry to disappoint, come with me, Ginny and I want to talk to you' Harry said.

They got up and followed Harry (using the stairs) to the bedroom; they sat down on the bed with their friends.

Both Harry and Ginny were still smiling widely.

'So what's up?' Ron asked.

'Oh, the sky, the birds, you know' Ginny said, both Hermione and Ron looked at her funny, she giggled lightly 'Harry and I have something to tell you' she said and paused, savouring the moment of suspense.

'Well tell us then, what is it?' Hermione replied.

'Guess' Harry and Ginny said at the same moment, they were both in silly moods and thinking along the same lines… play with them for a while…

'You're pregnant!' Hermione tried.

'Funny that's the first thing that came to your mind Hermione, you must have baby on the brain now you have one, but alas, no that is not the answer' Ginny said still smiling.

'You've found somewhere to live together?' Ron tried.

'No, but come to think of that, we really should start looking' Harry answered.

'Well if you're not pregnant and you're not moving, what is it then?' Hermione asked.

'We've set a date,' Ginny said.

'A date for what?' Ron said sounding very stupid.

'What else Ron… the wedding, honestly you can be so clueless at times' Ginny replied.

Hermione shrieked 'WHEN?' she said.

'The thirty-first of May, next year' Ginny answered.

'Yay, congratulations' Hermione said.

'But we want to ask you both something though' Harry said.

Both Hermione and Ron looked expectant and sat up a little straighter.

Ginny gave Harry a mischievous look; he nodded 'can Isabella be in it?' They said together.

Hermione and Ron slumped slightly.

'She'll be one by then, she should be walking' Ginny replied.

'Of course she can be in it, someone will have to hold her hand though' Hermione answered.

'Yeah that'll all be sorted' Ginny said, still with that look on her face.

'Oh, ok then' Hermione said sounding rejected.

'Yeah well if that's all we'd better get back downstairs' Ron said also sounding rejected.

Harry and Ginny burst out laughing.

'What's so funny?' Ron asked sounding hurt now.

'Do you two honestly think we wouldn't have you in our wedding?' Ginny said.

'Well you…' Ron replied.

'Of course we want you guys in it, Ron you're my best man' Harry replied.

'Hermione I want you as my matron of honour' Ginny said.

'Really?' Ron and Hermione said together.

'Of course and we do want Izzy in it in case you thought that was all an act' Ginny replied.

'Thanks Ginny' Hermione replied hugging her friend 'we'd be honoured to be a part of your wedding' she added, as they broke apart. She and Ron left then.

After Hermione and Ron left Harry and Ginny talked more about the wedding and started writing out lists of everything that needed to be done, they had started on the guest list when they were called down to dinner.

When everyone had finished eating Ginny spoke up 'mum, dad, Fred, George' the twins were there for the meal, everyone looked up at her 'Harry and I have something to tell you…' she said.

'You're pregnant?' Molly interrupted.

'What is it with everyone jumping to that conclusion? Do these clothes make me look like I'm pregnant or something? No mum I'm not going to be having a baby any time soon… But Harry and I have…'

'Found a house together?' Fred interrupted this time.

'No… Will you please let me finish' Ginny replied, 'We've set a date and started planning the wedding' she said not caring to keep the excitement out of her voice or the smile off her lips.

'When is it dear?' Molly said, smiling expectantly.

'We've decided on a Saturday, the thirty-first of May, it'll be warm and still pretty' Ginny replied.


	36. The Christening

**Chapter Thirty-Six: The Christening.**

The day of Isabella's christening arrived bright and clear, in the morning after breakfast everyone pitched in to help decorate the back yard with soft pink and white flowers. The ceremony would be at half past eleven followed by a light, banquet style lunch.

Ginny, Harry, Ron and Hermione sat in the front row of chairs waiting to be called for the parts that they would take in the ceremony. Isabella was dressed in a satin, ivory coloured robe with a matching headband with a tiny flower on it, she looked adorable, the baby was already in the arms of the wizard performing the ceremony up the front, and once everyone was seated he started talking.

'Good morning everyone, today we are here to welcome a new member to the Weasley family and to the wizarding community. I would ask the parents to join me please,' he said.

Ron and Hermione stood up and stood on each side of the wizard looking down on their daughter.

'Do you wish your daughter to be accepted and welcomed to the world? Promise to guide her through all of her lives ups and downs, to raise her as a good and kind young lady, to support her and to love her unconditionally?' He said.

'We do' Hermione and Ron stated together.

'Have you chosen your daughters Godparents wisely and trust that they can fulfil their role in her life to the best of their abilities?' The wizard said.

'We have,' they said.

'Who have you chosen?' The wizard asked.

'Harry Potter and Ginervra Weasley, soon to be Potter' Hermione replied on her own.

'Mr Potter and Miss Weasley please join us,' The wizard said.

Harry and Ginny stood up; Ron moved to stand next to Hermione so that Harry and Ginny could stand to the other side together.

'Harry and Ginny, we have chosen you as our daughters Godparents because we feel that you will support her and love her like you would if she were your own. Do you both promise to us that you will take an active roll in supporting and loving your Goddaughter and step in should neither of us be able to raise our child and raise her as your own?' Ron and Hermione read together off a piece of parchment.

'We do' Harry and Ginny answered together.

'I name Mr Harry Potter and Miss Ginervra Weasley this child's Godparents,' The wizard said tapping each of them with the tip of his wand.

Harry, Ron, Ginny and Hermione all smiled together.

'This child is to be named Isabella Mae Weasley am I correct?' the wizard said.

'Yes' The four of them answered together.

'Then this girl, the daughter of Mr and Mrs Hermione and Ronald Weasley and Goddaughter of Mr Harry Potter and Miss Ginervra Weasley, will be named Isabella Mae Weasley from this day forward' he raised his wand and rested the tip of it on the baby's forehead 'you are named Isabella Mae Weasley' he said.

Everyone clapped as the wizard handed Izzy back to her parents.

All of the chairs were magically put in order and small tables appeared between each of the circles of chairs as well as a long table with food on it, another with drinks. People rallied towards them.

The whole of the afternoon people fussed over the baby, coming up to talk to Hermione and Ron all about her, telling them what a gorgeous little girl she was. Hermione and Ron opened their presents and cut the top layer of their wedding cake in to pieces for everyone. They got a lot of keepsakes like photo frames, ornaments and special cards but Hermione's jaw dropped quite obviously when she unwrapped the present from Harry and Ginny, the blanket with Isabella's name embroidered on it and a tiny id bracelet also with her name on it, she fastened it on to her daughters wrist straight away, the young parents loved all of their presents. It was a wonderful day and everyone was exhausted by the end of it.

Before anyone knew it, almost four months had passed quickly before them. Isabella was crawling around already, at only seven months; she was on some solids and had started teething. Her teething drove everyone crazy because when she was picked up she wanted to chew on fingers and she cried so much, even though Hermione had been using a low dose of pain relief potion and given Isabella charmed teething rings to help numb her gums.

One week before Christmas, while he was at work, two strange looking men approached Harry.

'Mr Potter I presume' the first wizard said, he looked a little like a walrus and extended a hand out to Harry.

He took the hand extended thinking that Bagman had forgotten to tell him something 'yes I am, who may I ask are you?' he said.

'I am Kian Skerry and this is my colleague Brent Smith' he indicated the short, tiger like man beside him 'we are from the company that makes chocolate frog cards and we would like to put you on one' Mr Skerry said.

Harry was dumbfounded 'you want to put me on a chocolate frog card?' he said not fully believing what he was hearing.

'Yes Mr Potter, you defeated the most feared dark wizard for a century, you survived a killing curse at the age of one, you've been famous since you were a baby, we think that you, above all people, deserve to be on a card' Skerry said.

Harry didn't know what to say, he really did want to move on with his life, he didn't care if no-one acknowledged, or cared about what he had done, it was his own, personal thing, it always had been 'Can I think about it and get back to you?' Harry asked.

'Of course Mr Potter, when shall we catch up with you again?' Skerry asked.

'Well I have ten days off for Christmas and New Years so sometime after that' Harry replied.

'Very well, shall we say the seventh of January then?' Mr Skerry replied.

'Yes, that would be fine' Harry replied.

The men left then and Harry went back to his work.

When he got home he told Ginny all about the men from the chocolate frog company.

'So are you going to do it?' She asked him.

'I don't know. I don't really care if I'm on a card or not, I defeated Voldemort for personal reasons' he answered.

'Go for it then, I'd love to see your picture on a chocolate frog card' Ginny said.

'I'm going to think about it, I'll see them again on the seventh of January' Harry replied.

He also told Hermione and Ron about it, they both thought that he should too.

The Burrow was very crowded on Christmas day as all of the Weasley family were home plus Lupin, Tonks and Sirius it was also very loud. As well as Christmas Hermione and Ron celebrated their first anniversary and Harry and Ginny, one year since their engagement. Isabella had no idea what was going on but it was her first Christmas so everyone spoilt her rotten. The presents were in the morning, a huge but delicious lunch, and then snowball fights in the garden until it was to cold and they were all called in for dinner. Afterwards they all sat around together talking and singing Christmas carols until everyone was too tired and they went to bed full and happy, one of the best Christmases ever!

There was a New Years party for Ministry workers and their partners so Harry and Ginny went together and Ron and Hermione asked Fred and George out of desperation to baby-sit as Molly and Arthur were attending the party and everyone else had other plans. They agreed but many people in Ron's department wanted to see her so for the first hour or so they had the baby with them.

On New Years Day everyone was tired and the mood at the Burrow was one of a relaxed stupor, Harry avoided Hermione for most of the day because she was in a snappy mood, especially with Ron because as well as a very late night Isabella was still teething and kept Hermione awake while Ron slept thorough it so it was Hermione who suffered extreme lack of sleep. After lunch Ron apologised to his wife and told her to go and lay down and that he'd look after Isabella and wake her up when it was time for dinner, Hermione forgave him and took him up on his offer.

Harry, Ron and Arthur went back to work on the fifth of January and on the seventh, as they'd agreed Harry met up with Kian Skerry and Brent Smith.

'Mr Potter, have you made a decision about the card?' Skerry asked.

'Yes I have…' Harry replied.

They looked at him expectantly 'so…' Brent Smith spoke for the first time in a high, squeaky voice.

'I would like to accept the offer' Harry replied.

'Very good then Mr Potter, here is what we'd like to have written on it, of course you can change it and if you have any change in circumstances it would be updated straight away' Skerry said handing Harry a piece of parchment.

_**Harry Potter, currently working for the Ministry of Magic.**_

_The Boy Who Lived is of course the only known survivor of the Avarda Kadavra curse._

_Mr Potter has been famous since the age of one but his fame was elevated when he defeated the darkest wizard in history, Lord Voldemort, at the age of seventeen._

_Mr Potter enjoys Quidditch and treacle tarts._

'Looks all right to me' Harry, said handing the parchment back to the men sitting in front of him.

They took his picture and told him they'd send him the first card produced before leaving.


	37. Arguments

**Chapter Thirty-Seven: Arguments.**

When Harry got home Ginny was sitting at the kitchen table with four dishes of food in front of her.

'What're you doing?' He asked giving her a kiss.

'Trying to decide what main to serve at the reception' Ginny said.

'Well what are the choices?' Harry asked sitting down beside her.

'I've narrowed it down to roast chicken, roast beef, roast pork and roast lamb' She replied.

'Well I don't like lamb much and pork makes you gag, so it's chicken or beef I guess' Harry said.

'Yeah, but which one?' Ginny said sounding slightly frazzled.

'Well, why don't we have them both? That way if someone doesn't like one they have an alternative' Harry replied.

Ginny grinned, 'Now I know why I'm marrying you,' she said 'you're a genius,' she added kissing him.

'Yeah I know' Harry said smiling.

Ginny smacked him playfully in the arm.

'So that's the food sorted then,' Harry stated.

'Yep, we've got cheese and fruit platters for hors d'œuvres, herring kedgeree or braised quail for the entrée and our wedding cake with forest fruits and cream for desert' Ginny replied.

'Sounds wonderful sweetheart' Harry said, 'so what else is there to do?' he asked.

'Chose our colours and decorations, find everyone's clothes, send out invitations, chose flowers and confirm all bookings. The car and carriage are already confirmed and the guest list is finalised' Ginny replied consulting a list that she also had sitting in front of her.

'Good then…' Harry said turning to leave.

'Wait a minute…' Ginny said grabbing his arm 'your meeting with the chocolate frog people was today' she said.

'Yeah it was…' Harry said.

'So what's going on with it then?' Ginny asked.

Harry shrugged 'nothing much, they showed me what they were going to write on it, you know photo and stuff' he said smiling mischievously.

'So you are going to be on one then?' Ginny said, smiling.

'Yes I am!' He answered smiling back.

'Wow that's great babe, well done' Ginny said kissing and hugging him.

That night Harry decided to take Ginny out to eat, she had passed her apparation test a week after her birthday with very good results so they Apparated to a little restaurant in Diagon Alley. As soon as they got there Harry noticed that all of the boarded up shops were open again, even Ollivander's.

After they had eaten Harry and Ginny decided to pay Fred and George a visit, they had some news for everyone… Fred and George had decided to open a new branch of their joke shop in Hogsmeade they had already secured a residence. Harry and Ginny congratulated them and had some celebratory wine before leaving. When they got home they were greeted by loud arguing.

'They've been at it for half an hour I had to put a sound proof barrier around Isabella so that she could sleep' Mrs Weasley said to them when they entered the kitchen.

'What're they fighting about this time?' Ginny asked.

There was no need for an answer however because they could hear what Hermione said next.

'I TOLD YOU, AT LEAST A THOUSAND TIMES RONALD, I WILL NOT TOLERATE MY PARENTS GOGGLING AT US AND TELLING US HOW STUPID WE'VE BEEN, I DON'T NEED IT AND NIETHER DOES ISABELLA!'

It wasn't until Hermione stopped yelling that Harry and Ginny realised that she was crying. They raced in to the living room, a torrent of sound burst in their ears. Ron and Hermione were standing at least six feet apart.

'HERMIONE THEY ARE YOUR PARENTS THEY SHOULD HAVE THE RIGHT TO SEE ISABELLA ANY TIME THEY WANT TO!' Ron yelled.

'OK GUYS!' Ginny yelled, she pointed her wand in to the air, there was a loud bang and several blue and pink sparks flew out of the tip.

Both Hermione and Ron looked at Ginny.

'Sorry guys I didn't have any other choice, what's this all about?' Ginny asked.

'Hermione's got a letter just now' Ron said crankily thrusting a piece of parchment at Harry and throwing himself moodily in to an armchair, he glanced down at it.

_Dear Hermione and Ron,_

_We know it's been a long time. We hope you had a good Christmas, it's been over a year since you were married hasn't it? Well congratulations, how's life going at the moment?_

_Your baby would be almost nine months old now wouldn't it? We still think you were both very irresponsible but we would like to meet him/her and start rebuilding our relationship. We'd like to get to know our grandchild and our daughter's husband and in-laws. Wishing you all the best and hoping to see you soon._

_Mum and Dad._

Harry folded the letter 'what's so bad about that Hermione? They want to make amends with you' he said.

She looked at him defiantly 'that's what you think! That's what Ron thinks! But I know that they only want to lecture us and pass judgement on whether or not we're fit parents. As far as I'm concerned I don't want to see them, they lost me as a daughter they day they decided that they wouldn't support us when we decided to have Izzy. I don't want my daughter to know that her grandparents never wanted her,' She said in a raised, angry voice.

'But Hermione…' Ginny started.

'SAVE IT! My parents wouldn't even come to my wedding; they didn't bother writing to see if I was ok or to ask how my exams went… Nothing, I don't want to see them right now ok. Can everyone just respect my decision please?' Hermione cut her off.

'Ok Hermione what ever you say' Harry said, not wanting to fight with his friend.

'But…' Ron started, Ginny gave him a look that clearly said, 'don't' and he fell silent.

'You understand Ron, don't you?' Hermione asked her husband.

Ron nodded 'sure hon' he said getting up to hug her and kiss her in the centre of the forehead.

'Maybe in a year or so I can face them, but not right now' she said.

'Ok then' Ron said.

'I love you' Hermione said.

'I love you too' Ron replied.

'Good then, now do you want to hear about Fred and George?' Ginny asked thinking they needed to steer away from dangerous waters.

'What about them?' Ron asked, intrigued.

'They're opening a branch of Weasley Wizard Wheezes in Hogsmeade' Ginny replied.

'Really? Wow, they must be doing really well to be able to have another store and employees' Hermione said.

They talked about Fred and George for a while and Harry told them about the chocolate frog card, they all went to bed early.


	38. Planning and Paparazzi

**A/N: **The next chapter is the last one, I hope you've enjoyed this story... I own nothing of the HP series...**  
**

**Chapter Thirty-Eight: Planning and Paparazzi.**

About two weeks later Ginny woke up in the middle of the night and sat bolt upright Harry woke up beside her.

'Whatsa matter?' Harry said groggily.

'We haven't even thought about rings Harry. The wedding is in two and a half months and we don't have rings,' Ginny said.

''S ok Gin we'll go have a look tomorrow when were looking at clothes, don't panic, Go back to sleep its' Harry squinted at his watch 'half past one' he said and turned back over.

'Harry… HARRY!' Ginny said.

'Didn't I say it'd be fine and to go back to sleep' he replied turning over again.

'Harry!' Ginny said again.

'What?' He asked sitting up frustrated. He grabbed his glasses off the bedside table and pushed them on.

It was daylight; Ginny was fully dressed, standing beside her side of the bed with her hands on her hips, tapping her foot with an amused look on her face. 'It's ten thirty Harry, we're leaving in an hour. GET UP!' She said.

'What if I don't want to?' Harry joked.

'You'll do what you're told' Ginny retorted.

'Yeah' Harry said climbing over to Ginny's side of the bed and pulling her down to tickle her, she shrieked.

'You'll ruin my hair,' she said through tears of laughter.

'You can do it again' Harry replied tickling her again. He allowed her to over power him and she sat on him smiling down at his messy hair and shining eyes.

'Come on, I win. Get your butt out of bed you lazy, lazy man,' She said hitting him with a pillow.

'Fine then, gee you already sound like my wife' Harry said grinning widely.

Ginny got off her fiancé and he got up and gathered his things together to take a shower. Harry stood under the water for half an hour before he heard Ginny's voice.

'COME ON HARRY GET A MOVE ON. WE'VE GOT THINGS TO DO TODAY!' she said. Harry detected a hint of annoyance but a lot of enjoyment in her voice so he got out, she was impatient today, but then, he thought, he was too.

They got to Diagon Alley at about a quarter to twelve Ron, Hermione, Isabella, Mr and Mrs Weasley were all with them. They decided to eat first as they figured they'd need a full stomach for the task at hand.

After lunch they stepped in to _Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions, _the men went one way and the women the other.

After Harry had tried on about ten different suit styles he said to Ron 'How on earth did you decide on a suit?'

Ron shrugged 'Hermione just told me the colours and I went with that, I dunno really, what are your colours' He said.

'Umm… I can't remember' Harry and Ginny had decided on colours just last week after going over millions of combinations 'GIN!' He yelled.

'What Harry!' She yelled back from somewhere else in the store.

'What are our colours again?' He yelled back.

'Honestly' she said 'they're purple and black Harry!' she added.

'Thank you sweetheart!' he yelled back then lowered his voice 'there you go, we need something purple and black,' he said to Ron and Mr Weasley.

Harry tried on at least fifteen more suits before he found the one he wanted, black jackets, pants, shoes and ties with purple shirts and pocket-handkerchiefs. He asked Ron to go and ask Ginny about the shirt colour because he wasn't sure it was exactly the shade they'd decided on and he didn't want to catch her trying on wedding dresses. When Ron came back he said that Ginny had picked out exactly the same shade for Hermione's dress and that it was perfect. When the clothes were all sorted (Mrs Weasley's mother of the bride outfit included) and they'd been measured properly Madam Malkin said that they all needed to come back two days before the wedding day for final fittings, to pay and to pick everything up, she said it was absolutely essential that Isabella be re-measured because she would grow a lot in the next few months, they agreed and left.

Harry and Ginny went in to the jewellery shop to look for rings while the others went to visit the twins. Ginny's eyes immediately fell on to two rings, silver with matching knot designs a female and a male set. The band of the female ring was half a centimetre thick with three small clear stones worked in to the design while the male band was about one centimetre thick with no stones in it.

'They're gorgeous Harry, do you like them?' Ginny said.

Before Harry answered the store manager came over 'Looking for wedding rings are you?' He asked.

'Yes' Ginny replied.

'When's the big day?' the man asked.

'May thirty-first' Harry answered, 'we'd like to see those rings please' he said indicating the rings Ginny had pointed out.

The manager took the rings out of the glass case they were displayed in 'the rings are pure silver, the stones in the ladies ring are diamonds, the design is simple but beautiful would you like to see how they look on?' he said.

'Ginny and Harry tried them, Ginny's was to big and Harry's was a tad small but they'd both fallen in love with them.

'What do you think Harry?' Ginny asked.

'I love them but are you sure you don't want to keep looking around? We haven't looked at any other's yet' Harry replied.

Ginny nodded 'positive, I want this one, it matches my engagement ring see' she held up her hand, both rings sparkled on her finger.

'They look great, is it possible to get them resized?' Harry asked.

'Of course, if I could just take your name I will let you know when they're done' The manager said taking out a piece of parchment 'name?' he asked.

'Potter, Harry…' Harry replied.

The man looked up from his piece of parchment and gapped at the young man standing in front of him 'really?' he said _'the Harry Potter?'_

Harry nodded, turning red.

'Congratulations Mr Potter' the manager said seizing Harry's hand and shaking it vigorously.

'Thank you but can we please get on with this,' Harry said. He had a strange feeling about this man.

'Very well then what is the brides name?' The assistant said.

'Ginny Weasley' Ginny replied.

'You're Arthur Weasley's girl aren't you?' He asked 'I read about him in the paper a few months back, works for the Ministry' he said.

'Yes I am' Ginny replied.

'Very lucky young lady to bag yourself Harry Potter, how long you two been together?' he asked.

'Yeah I guess I am pretty lucky, we've been together a year and a half,' Ginny said.

'I think I'm pretty lucky too,' Harry said smiling at Ginny.

'So when do you want these by? You said that your wedding is on the thirty-first of May so is the twenty-ninth ok with you?' The manager said.

'Yes, we'll be here for our final fittings so we can drop in and pick them up' Ginny replied.

'Very well then, I have to ask for a ten percent deposit today though,' The man said.

'We'll pay in full if you don't mind' Harry said.

'Ok then…'

So Harry paid and he and Ginny went to meet the others in the _Leaky Cauldron._

The next day must have been a slow news day because the front page of the _Daily Prophet _had two photo's, an old one of Harry that had been taken after he defeated Voldemort and one of Ginny, also taken at that time, the headline read.

**HARRY POTTER TO WED IN MAY!**

The short piece said:

_The saviour of the wizarding world, Mr Harry James Potter is to be married on the thirty-first of May. The lucky lady is Ginny Weasley, daughter of prominent Ministry of Magic employee Arthur Weasley in what is sure to be a spectacular ceremony. The manager of the Diagon Alley Jewellery Shop where the couple recently purchased their wedding bands stated that 'the couple, who have been together for one and a half years, looked very happy together' Both Mr Potter and Miss Weasley said that they thought themselves lucky to have found one-another. We wish the young couple all the best in their future._

'Oh no' Harry and Ginny said together when they saw the paper.

'I'm glad we didn't tell that man where it's going to be' Harry said.

'Yeah, I thought it was a bit suss when he asked for my name too' Ginny replied.

'What's the problem?' Ron asked he'd seen the paper too.

'That's the problem,' Harry said grabbing Ginny and hiding under the kitchen table from a man who was holding a camera at the window.

'They're going to be on us every five minuets now' Harry said from under the table 'I won't be able to go to work tomorrow, they'll want to publicise this as much as possible… I hope they don't find the location of the ceremony and gate crash,' he added.

'Don't worry it'll be fine' Ginny replied.

They ran up to their bedroom on the third floor where the photographer couldn't get them but drew the curtains anyway, they sat on the bed together.

'What are we going to do?' Harry asked.

'I honestly don't know, I guess it's back to keeping a low profile' Ginny replied.

'We could pretend to break it off,' Harry said.

'They'd want to publicise that even more than this, we should just lay low for now,' Ginny answered.

'What if we release a statement and promise to send photo's and give them an interview after the wedding?' Harry suggested.

Ginny thought for a minute 'that might work, we'll give it a go' she answered.

So they released their statement and promised photo's, after that they were left alone mostly but one photographer would not leave them alone so they made a complaint and he was suspended indefinitely without pay.

When she was ten-months-old Isabella took her first steps, everyone ran in to the living room when Hermione shouted out 'IZZY'S WALKING!' the little girl got a lot of hugs and kisses that day.

By her first birthday Isabella was walking confidently and even running, she had a big chocolate cake to share with the whole family and got spoiled rotten, she was such a lucky girl, so many people thought she was just the bees-knees.

On the twenty-ninth of May everyone went in to Diagon Alley to have their final fittings done. Isabella's dress was the only thing that needed alteration; everyone else's clothes were a perfect fit. Harry and Ginny were glad that when they picked up their rings the manager that sold them out wasn't there.


	39. A Fairytale Ending

**A/N: **Well this is it, its all over, still I apologize for the inconsistent spelling and grammar throughout this story, I really hope you enjoyed reading it. I may not be as brilliant as JK Rowling but I like the way it came out... No way is it spectacular but this is the first (and probably only) story I've ever actually finished. Now we'll get to read the real seventh book in this wonderful series... Thanks... **  
**

**Chapter Thirty-Nine: A Fairytale Ending.**

Finally the big day arrived, both Harry and Ginny were bundles of nerves. As Harry and Ron got ready in their hotel room at the _Wizard Majestic Hotel _in London Harry couldn't think straight and made no sense when he tried to talk.

'Harry now, don't be nervous this is what you've been waiting for since the day that you and Ginny got together, it's your wedding day, smile for goodness sake' Sirius said to him when he popped in to see him half an hour before they were due to go downstairs in to the convention room they'd booked for the ceremony and reception.

'Yeah Harry I was a complete wreck before my wedding remember, but when I saw Hermione all of my nervousness disappeared and all I could think about was how happy I was to be marrying her and how much I was looking forward to our life together' Ron said clapping him on the shoulder.

'Ready men?' Mr Weasley poked his head in the door; he'd been with Ginny.

'I'd better go and sit down then, good luck,' Sirius said leaving.

Harry nodded and they walked out the door.

Ginny and Hermione were having a similar conversation.

'Ginny, its ok this is going to be a wonderful day, it's your day. This is all about you and Harry, as soon as you see him your nerves will just melt away and tonight you'll be married to the man of your dreams' Hermione said to her friend.

Ginny nodded.

'All ready to go?' Mrs Weasley said, 'Ginny you look absolutely gorgeous, I can't believe that my little girl is getting married today' she said as a few tears escaped her eyes.

Ginny picked up her bouquet; Hermione picked up hers in one hand and took her daughters in the other.

Harry stood behind the closed doors, waiting… as the doors opened music started, he made his way up the isle followed by Ron who stood behind him at the front of the packed room.

Hermione started her walk holding her flowers in one hand and Isabella's hand in her other hand. Her hair was loose but controlled with a silver, sparkling, fake-diamond clad clip on one side, her dress was layered and deep purple in colour, the same as Harry, Ron and Mr Weasley's shirts and pocket-handkerchiefs. The flowers she carried were purple lilies. Isabella was in a lighter purple dress similar to her mothers with a garland of purple and white flowers set atop her head of ringleted red hair, she looked adorable.

Harry's breath caught in his chest when the double doors opened again and Ginny started making her way up the isle arm in arm with her father, smiling widely, eyes sparkling. Her flaming red hair was half up the rest falling in soft ringlets around her shoulders and down her back, she wore a sparkly silver tiara and her veil was two layers the bottom layer fell to the very tips of her fingers, the top layer was about elbow length and covering her face at the moment. Her white dress was strapless, the bodice was sparkling with fake diamonds and the skirt was full length with a train about a meter long, she held in her hands a bunch of purple roses cascading towards the ground with dots of white flowers here and there, she was an angel, to Harry this was the image of perfection.

They reached the front and Arthur disengaged his daughter's arm from his own, kissing her hand he placed it in to Harry's.

'Good evening everyone. We are here to celebrate the joining of these two people in front of me. Harry Potter and Ginervera Weasley stand at the start of their lives together. If there is any-one here who can give me just reason why these two people should not be joined please speak now or forever hold your peace' The officiator said, Harry and Ginny had chosen a different marriage celebrant than Ron and Hermione and he had his own way of performing the ceremony.

Harry held his breath, half expecting someone to stand up or burst through the doors. Someone coughed but no one spoke.

'Ok Harry' Harry took a deep breath and let it out slowly 'Harry James Potter, do you take Ginervra Weasley as your wife? Do you promise to love, cherish and support her for the rest of your life?' The wizard said.

'I do' Harry said squeezing Ginny's hand slightly and smiling.

'Do you Ginervera Weasley take Harry James Potter as you husband? To love, cherish and support him for the rest of your life?' The officiator said to Ginny.

'I do' Ginny squeezed back and smiled.

'This couple have chosen to write their own vows. Harry please proceed' The officiator said.

Harry took a folded up piece of parchment from his pocket and unfolded it, he took another deep breath 'Ginny' he said, 'The feelings I have for you run deep and strong throughout my whole body, I've never loved anyone else as much as I love you. You're my strength, my support and at times, my brain. To me there is nothing more wonderful or powerful than my love for you. I make the promise to you that I will love you for all eternity, to support you on everything and to never take you for granted. You are my one, my only, my true love and I am grateful to you for everything you do for me' Harry read.

Many people, including Ginny had tears in their eyes.

'Ginny it's your turn, please go on,' the officiator said.

She took the piece of parchment Hermione offered her and unfolded it taking a deep breath and letting it out slowly.

'Harry, ever since I first saw you I've loved you, firstly it was a girlish crush, then as a good friend, as a girlfriend and as a fiancé and soon as a wife. As I stand here today I pledge my heart and soul to yours, as I become Mrs Harry Potter. It's still a little hard to believe this is actually happening because I keep expecting to wake up from some wonderful dream, even if this is a dream I'll be happy just to have experienced it. You're my true love and I thank you for loving me back as much as you do' Ginny read.

More people were crying now.

'The rings please' the wizard said.

Ron and Hermione handed over the rings, like at their friends wedding the officiator handed Harry and Ginny each others rings and said 'place these rings on each others fingers and repeat together. With this wedding band I bind, my hand to yours and yours to mine'

They repeated and pushed the rings on they glowed simultaneously.

'I now pronounce you husband and wife. Respect each other and remember your vows always. You may kiss the bride'.

Harry lifted Ginny's veil over her head, she looked gorgeous even with tears running down her cheeks. Harry wiped them away and kissed his wife, they walked back up the isle amongst scattered confetti.

Ginny went off to fix her make up before the photos, after they were taken they told the MC that they were ready and lined up at the closed doors together.

'The wedding party will now make their way back in, Best Man Ronald Weasley, Matron of Honour Hermione Weasley, Flower Girl Isabella Weasley and the Brides Parents Molly and Arthur Weasley!' They walked in to applause 'and introducing Mr and Mrs Harry Potter!' The MC said as Harry and Ginny walked in to more applause, they all sat down at the bridal table.

The room looked spectacular, where the isle and chairs had been and hour before stood several long tables with black and purple layered table cloths, each with two flower arrangements and several lit candles sitting on them, a name tag stood on the tables in front of each chair. Fairies darted around the ceiling like glittering stars, in the middle of the room with the tables arranged around it was a dance floor.

The meal was beautiful, before the cake Harry stood up and tapped the side of his goblet, everyone looked up at him 'Ginny and I would like to thank everyone for coming tonight, we hope you all have a fantastic time' he said sitting down, it was time for the speeches.

Ron got up 'wow, I can hardly believe I'm making a speech at my little sisters wedding. Ginny I hope you are always happy, I wish you all the very best in your marriage and Harry I know you're my best mate but if you ever do anything to hurt my little sister I will not hesitate to kick your ass. Congratulations guys, all the best' he said raising his goblet, everyone else followed suit and chorused 'congratulations'.

Hermione stood up 'almost a year and a half ago, you both stood up at my wedding to give a speech, now it's my turn to return the favour. You two were destined to be together right from the start I could tell. I'm happy that you found each other and I wish you all the very best. If there are any two people in the world who deserve all the happiness in the world it's you two. Please join me in raising your goblets to the bride and groom, Harry and Ginny all the best. To Harry and Ginny' she said.

The rest of the room repeated the toast raising their goblets.

Mr Weasley stood up 'I also find it very surreal to stand up at my only daughters wedding and speak but here I am. To keep it short and simple congratulations and a very warm welcome to the family Harry' he raised his goblets towards them.

The cake was wheeled out after that, Harry and Ginny took the knife together and cut it. The vanilla strawberry ripple cake was glorious along with the forest fruits and cream.

Shortly after the desert dishes had been cleared Harry and Ginny took their first dance together as husband and wife. The whole night was full of laughing, dancing and talking and cameras flashed every few minuets.

A little bit before one in the morning Harry and Ginny went up to the honeymoon suite together, Harry carried her over the threshold. They awoke snuggled up together in the big bed to a bright and sunny day with smiles on their faces.

'Morning Mrs Potter' Harry said looking lovingly down on his wife; he fiddled with the new wedding band on his finger.

Ginny smiled back 'morning Mr Potter' she replied, he lent in to kiss her.

Their breakfast arrived along with the _Daily Prophet_. After the reception Harry and Ginny had given an interview and had photos done before going to their honeymoon suite. The headline read:

**MR AND MRS POTTER: A FAIRYTALE ENDING!**

_Harry Potter and Ginny Weasley were married last night in a ceremony lasting half an hour. Mr Potter in a simple black suit with purple shirt and pocket-handkerchief, his new wife waring a stunning white dress, the bodice covered in fake diamonds, full skirted with a metre long train, her veil was layered and finger length._

_The tears were flowing at the moving ceremony in which the couple exchanged their own vows. The new Mrs Potter is the envy of most young girls today after snagging the countries most eligible bachelor. The wizarding world wishes them all the best and hope that the newlyweds live happily ever after…_


End file.
